new start
by Darthvader22
Summary: who knew moving could change someones life so much ballie story
1. Chapter 1

sorry for bad grammer

Chapter 1

Bea smith ran in her house looking for her daughter Debbie

"Debbie" bea called out

"in here mum"

"I have good news" bea said running in Debbie's room where the girl was sitting down on her bed reading a book

"is that why you are running in here like a mad woman" Debbie joked

"I'm not a mad woman" bea said frowning at her daughter

"sure you aren't what is the good news" Debbie asked

"we are moving" bea said

"what" Debbie asked in disbelief

"we are moving" bea repeated

"why" Debbie asked not that she minded moving she wanted to leave this house behind months ago

"I don't want us living in this house anymore" bea said it wasn't good for them it's not heathy to live here with all these horrible memories bea couldn't wake up in this house anymore she can't even sleep in the bedroom she was lucky if she could even get any sleep she hated not being comfortable in her own house bea felt bad she felt like she caused this all beas face hardened hiding all her emotions from Debbie she wouldn't let herself break down in front of her daughter or anyone really she needed to be strong for the both of them her daughter needed her

"where are we moving to"

"Melbourne" bea said hoping Debbie wouldn't be upset about the move

"why Melbourne" Debbie asked she loved it there she knew her mum did to all her mums friends lived there they used to live there to until her dad moved them to New Zealand about four years ago her mum's friends still kept in touch they would come visit when they could

"I was going to surprise you and take you to Melbourne for a little vacation so I called Franky to tell her we were going to come down for a bit we got to talking I told her the house sold and that I need to get an apartment for us she said why don't we just move back there I thought about it and there is no reason not to move back to Australia we love it so much I figured why not it will be good for the both of us Franky helped me get a job at the hotel she works at I'm going to work at the salon that they have there they had an opening Franky mentioned me I sent over an application hired me I start in a few weeks they said that way I can settle in before I start"

"wow mum this is so exciting" Debbie said with a huge smile she was excited her mum needed this Debbie could see the pain her mum felt everyday she knows her mum still feels guilty for everything but it was never her fault it was her father's her mum always has this tough exterior that covered up her emotions her mum thinks she doesn't know that she wakes up from nightmare almost every night she acts like she is ok but Debbie knows she isn't maybe this is what she needs to get passed everything that has happened to her

"I'm glad you are excited I was worried you would be upset to leave New Zealand"

"never I'm ready to leave this place behind it's like we get to start over leave everything behind us start fresh it really is exciting"

"I guess that is a good way to look at it" bea said thinking about what Debbie said

"so did you get us a place yet"

"no my plan is to stay at the hotel for a week while I find us a place to stay and you still get a vacation"

"that awesome and I'll be turning 18 the week we get there we could go out to the pub together maybe Franky and kaz can join us"

"that sounds like fun are you sure you want to hang out with your old mum on your birthday" bea laughed

"of course mum you are like my mum and best friend rolled into one you are the best and I would love to spend my birthday with you"

bea loved how close everything they been through made them even closer there was nothing bea wouldn't do for her daughter everything she does is for Debbie

"are you ok with leaving in your school year" bea asked

"yeah I'm ok with it plus I applied to a university there"

"well then looks like we better pack we leave Monday morning"

"mum that in four days"

"yeah well we don't have too much to pack our clothes and things and I'm selling all this furniture we are going to be in a smaller place"

"I'm so excited mum" Debbie said jumping up hugging her mum

there is only a few people bea lets touch her like this Debbie Franky and kaz she will tense up when anyone else hugs her or touches her

"I love you mum"

"I love you to sweet girl" bea said kissing Debbie's head

the next few days passed by quickly bea pulling all-nighters getting everything ready for their move she had to go through all their stuff deciding what to take and what to get rid of she finally finished the house empty all their stuff in suitcases it not like she had too much to begin with it was just her clothes thank god she saved all those year or else she could never afford

"Debbie are you ready to go"

"yeah I am"

"good I don't want to be late for our flight" bea said sounding a bit nervous

"are you ok mum"

"of course I am"

"its ok to be nervous it a big thing for us and its ok to be scared of flying I'll be right there with you" Debbie said hugging her mum comforting her

"you are a sweet girl you know that"

"I get it from you"

"I wish" bea laughed

"I do mum"

there was a honk from outside

"come on let's go there is the cab the mover are taking the rest of our stuff to Franky's place" they both grabbed a suitcase making their way to the cab get in heading to the airport they got to the airport in no time bea was having a hard time hiding her nerves she hated flying only Debbie and her ex-husband knew how much she hated it they were waiting to board their flight

"mum I'm going to grab a coffee you want one" Debbie said

"no thanks" bea said watching Debbie walk away there was no way she could drink caffeine she would feel even more jittery than she already did her phone began ringing she saw it was Franky

"hey red"

"hi Franky"

"I was just calling to say I be there to pick you and Debbie up have a good flight and I can't wait to see you both"

Debbie came back with her coffee sitting next to bea

"thank you Franky it will be good seeing you I can't wait"

the called their group to board the plane

"I have to go we are about to board our flight see you later Franky"

"later red"

they both hung up bea and Debbie made their way boarding there flight they found their seats sitting down Debbie taking the window seat as bea took the middle one the aisle seat was still empty bea leaned her head back closing her eyes as Debbie put in her head phones listening to her music looking out the window bea opened her eyes when she felt someone sit down next to her

"sorry did I wake you" the woman said

"no you didn't wake me I was just closing my eyes" bea responded

"oh good"

the flight attendant announced that they will be taking off shortly she went over all of the safety stuff then asked everyone to buckle their seat belts as soon as the plane started moving bea began tapping her knee she felt Debbie take her hand squeezing softly before looking back out the window

"not a fan of flying are you" the woman next to bea asked

"is it that obvious" bea asked

"a little it was just the nervous tapping and you being so tense I just assumed that it was the flying" the woman smiled

"well you assumed right"

"I'm Maxine" Maxine said holding out her hand for bea to shake

"bea" bea said letting go of Debbie's hand to shake Maxine's

"first time to Melbourne" Maxine asked

"no I used to live there"

"it's nice I love it there"

"do you live there" bea asked

"yes I do for a few years now"

"we are moving back"

the flight attendant announced they were in the air bea realized she was so sidetracked talking to Maxine that she didn't even mind the taking off process

"you kept me sidetracked through the takeoff usually in a nervous wreck through that" bea said

"I'm glad I was trying to keep you occupied"

"well thank you it worked" bea said really enjoying talking to Maxine

"it was no problem I'm guessing that is your daughter"

bea pulled one of Debbie's ear phones out so she could introduce them

"yes Debbie this is Maxine and Maxine this is Debbie my daughter"

"pleasure to meet you Debbie"

"nice to meet you to Maxine" after that Debbie went back to her music

"she is beautiful splitting image of you bea minus the red hair" Maxine said

"yeah she has my natural color"

"I really like the red"

"thank I do it myself"

"it looks great you must do hair"

"I actually do for a living"

"no way I do to I work at a shop in Melbourne" Maxine said

"I just got a job at one there"

"can I get any drink" attendant asked

"water please" Debbie said

"vodka and orange juice please" bea said

"I'll take the same and I'll buy" Maxine said handing the attendant her card

"you didn't have to"

"it's no problem"

"thank you"

hours have passed Debbie sleeping most the time Maxine and bea quickly becoming friends it was easy with Maxine the conversations flowed smoothly they hit it off they have been drinking and talking about hair for the whole flight

"ok this is last call for drinks before we land another for you two" the flight attendant asked bea and Maxine who were both pretty buzzed after having quite a few screwdrivers

"we will take two more thanks" bea said handing the attendant her card to buy

"thank you bea"

"your welcome"

Debbie woke up when she heard her mum laughing with Maxine this was a great start to the new life

"hey sweetie sleep well" bea asked with a smile

"I did are we almost there"

"yeah I think so the flight attendant just called last call on the drinks so I'm assuming we are"

"what a bummer" Maxine said cause her and bea to laugh Debbie smiling at her mum she looked relaxed and happy

"you two seem like you are having fun" Debbie said

"I do have to say this has been by far the best flight I have been on" Maxine responded

"I agree"

"to new friends" Maxine said holding her cup for bea to clink

"to new friends" bea said tapping Maxine's cup they both finished their drinks

the rest of the flight passed they finally landed

"well I guess this is goodbye" bea said

"here" Maxine wrote her cell number on a napkin handing it to bea

"call if you ever want to meet up" Maxine said

"will do"

"bye you two" Maxine hugged them both before walking away

"well that was an interesting flight" bea said

"let's get our luggage" Debbie said

they grabbed their luggage and made their way out

"red Debbie" they heard Franky yell


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review I really appreciate it

Chapter 2

"Red Debbie" Franky yelled waving like a mad woman she quickly ran over to the two happy to see them

"Franky" Bea said excitedly as Franky pulled her into a tight embrace

"God I've missed you it's been to long red" Franky said squeezing her friend tighter her face buried in red hair Franky was extremely happy to have her friend back living in the same place no more plane rides just to see her she was worried about bea living in New Zealand by herself Debbie was going to be in college soon that would leave bea by herself which Franky didn't want she was grateful it didn't take much convincing getting her to move here

"I've missed you to Franky" Bea said she really did miss Franky her and the brunette go way back she was like a sister to her

"I need to breath" Bea said breaking the long hug Franky was giving her

"Sorry red it been to long though really it's been almost a year without seeing you it's ridiculous" Franky said kissing beas cheek than began pulling away

"It's been 4 months not a year miss dramatic" Debbie said laughing teasing Franky

"Still to long deb come here" Franky said pulling the younger smith in a embrace ruffling her hair as Debbie swatted her hand away from her hair

"Don't hurt her Franky" Bea said as she watched Franky squeeze her daughter

"Oh shush I would never hurt Debbie" she said pulling away kissing Debbie on the head Franky wrapped her arms around the two smith woman smiling at them at led them outside to her car

"Goodness Debbie you have grown quite a bit since I last seen you you look great gorgeous just like your mum a mini red minus the red hair" Franky said smiling it was true she did looked like a younger version of bea Franky was glad Debbie pretty much got nothing from her arse of a dad

"Thank you and again it's only been 4 months" Debbie said she loves Franky she is like her badass aunt she was there when Debbie was born she has a few pictures of a young Franky holding her when she was an infant

They made it to the car Franky insisted on loading their stuff in the trunk for them once she finished she in the car and began to the hotel

"How are you doing Debbie almost the big 18 excited that the age your mum was when I met her"

bea laughed remembering that night they were just kids she just turned 18 and went to the pub where She was hit on by a young Franky Doyle bea turned her down Franky bought her a drink with what bea learned was a fake id since Franky was only 16 after that the rest was history the two of them have been through so much together since than no one knows bea better than Franky

"yeah I've heard you were quite the rebel with your fake id" Debbie laughed as Franky stuck her tongue out at the younger smith

"I'm doing pretty good I am excited to turn 18 I was actually telling mum that maybe we can all go out for my birthday" Debbie said

"Really you want to hang out with us old people" Franky laughed

"You sound like mum yes I think it would be fun beside mum needs to get out what's a better way to spend my birthday than hangout with my two favorite people"

"Yeah I am pretty awesome and your mum does need to loosen up a bit" Franky teased

"hey" bea said swatting Franky's arm

"She loosened up enough of the plane she probably is still drunk" Debbie said making Franky crack up

"You both know I am right here and can hear you" Bea said

"Really getting drunk on the plane red I thought I smelt cheap alcohol on you"

"Just a little I made a new friend so we had some drinks this one slept the whole time what else was I supposed to do"

"Oh don't go blaming me mum" Debbie said laughing

"Kaz is going to be so happy to see you I didn't tell her you are here though" Franky said

"What why not"

"I'll let her be a surprised" Franky said

"She is going to kill you for knowing and not telling her" Bea said

"Yeah well she will get over it" Franky said Pulling up to the hotel she jumped out getting their suitcases

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"I have to run some errands but would you two like to grab dinner the restaurant here is amazing it ran by an amazing chef" Franky said

Bea started laughing because Franky was talking about herself she was the chef that runs it she is the manager she picks what chefs work there

"Sounds great what time"

"How's 6 I'll tell kaz to come to"

"Sounds good is that ok with you Debbie"

"Yeah it's fine"

"Call me if you need anything" Franky said hugging Debbie

"We will talk more later" Franky whispered to Bea while hugging her

"Bye red bye Debbie" Franky said getting in her car and leaving

They made it inside

"Hello welcome name please" the receptionist said

"Bea smith"

"Oh you must be the one taking the spot in the hair shop right love" the woman said

"Yes that me"

"I'm Liz pleasure to meet you Bea" Liz said

"You to Liz"

"I just need to call my manager really quick love" Liz picked the phone up dialing a number

"Mum I'm going to go sit over there"

"Yeah I'll come get you when I check in"

Five minutes passed when Liz finally got off of the phone

"ok I talked to my manager he said to upgrade you room to the two-bedroom suite for the price of the room you booked since you flew down in such a short amount of time you are filling the spot on such a short notice"

"Are you serious" Bea said shocked

"Yes I am here you go" Liz said handing Bea two keys

"Thank you Liz"

"Bye love nice meeting you"

"Bye Liz" Bea was still a bit shocked she walked over to where Debbie was and saw her talking to some boy he handed her his phone Debbie putting in what Bea assumed was her daughter number the boy took his phone and said something else then walked away

"Ready" Bea asked

They made their way to their room as Bea opened the door

"Wow this room is amazing mum" Debbie said in awe looking around at the room

"The Manager upgraded us to a two-bedroom suite"

"That's awesome see I told you this move would work out for us and this is only the beginning" Debbie really did have hope that this move would be what her mum needed

"You might be right about that" bea said opening the sliding door that led to the balcony

"I am mum just wait and see" Debbie said following bea outside

"this view is breathtaking" Debbie said enjoying the view she took her mums hands in her own

"thank you for this mum you are the best"

"anything for you Debbie"

"So who was that boy you were talking to" Bea asked her curiosity getting the better of her

"His names Shayne he actually invited me to go out with him and his friends his sister is in a band and she is playing a few blocks away"

"When" Bea asked nervous about Debbie going with someone she just met

"Today would it be ok if I skipped dinner"

"Yeah I guess that would be alright" Bea said her daughter isn't a little girl anymore thank goodness she is smart and Bea trusts her

"Thank you mum" Debbie said hugging her

"just promise me to be safe keep your phone on" bea said stretching her arms out yawning a little

Debbie looked to her mum's wrist seeing the scars there she doesn't know what happened her mum never talks about them there is only two on one wrist and one on the other it was a topic that her mum would probably never talk about with anyone

"I think I'm going to lay down before I have to get ready for dinner" bea said seeing where Debbie's eyes were looking she put her arms down she began remembering that day like it was yesterday she could feel her guard going up she hated thinking about that memory she would never talk about it again only Franky knew what happened and she plans to keep it that way besides she wouldn't even know how to tell her daughter what happened

"ok I probably will lay down to" Debbie said then went to settle in to her room

bea laid down in the soft bed she stared blankly at the ceiling she stared at her wrist ashamed of the scars she decided to take a bath she grabbed her shower stuff then went to the bathroom connected to her room she set her stuff on the counter top walking over to the bath tub turning the tub water on then went back to her stuff she pulled her hair up in a ponytail she stripped out of her clothes looking in the mirror her eyes harden at the sight on her chest and stomach there were a few big scars she hated the marks they made her feel ugly she quickly shook her feelings away she made her way to the bathtub turning the water off and got in the water burning her slightly but she didn't mind it she closed her eyes thinking about how dinner was going to go now that Debbie wasn't going she knew she would be getting more serious questions from Franky and kaz like how is she is she sleeping is she ok question things they won't ask in front of Debbie things she doesn't like talking about in front of her things bea soaked in her bath until the water started getting cold she got out wrapping a towel around herself drying off she looked in the mirror at her hair wanting to do something new she grabbed her hair clippers from her suitcase and walked back in the bathroom

Debbie was sitting on the couch waiting for her mum to come out it was about 5 minute until 6 and bea still wasn't out yet

"what is taking her so long" Debbie said to herself as if her mum heard her she came walking out

"wow mum" Debbie said looking at her mum new hair

"what" bea asked like nothing

"I like your hair" Debbie said looking at her mum hair it was pulled up in a ponytail underneath was shaved down

"do you really" bea asked

"yeah you look badass mum" Debbie said her mum really did look badass

"yeah" bea asked

"yes you do what made you do it"

"I don't know really I just wanted to try something new" bea said shrugging her shoulders

"it definitely worked out I really love it you look awesome"

"thanks sweet girl"

"you better get going you already late" Debbie said showing her mum the time on her phone

"shit" bea said grabbing her wallet and hotel key

"I'll go down with you I'm leaving soon to"

they both made their way down to the lobby going their separate ways as bea made her way to the restaurant


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bea walked in to the restaurant spotting kaz and Franky kazs back facing her Beas walked closer to the two kaz still not noticing her behind her bea quietly approached her once she Bea got close enough she squeezed kazs shoulders successfully scaring the woman causing Franky to laugh

Kaz turned to see who scared her shocked to see Bea she couldn't contain her excitement she quickly jumped up hugging Bea

"I've missed you so much babe I can't believe your here" kaz said kissing Beas head

"I've missed you to kaz"

Bea did miss kaz she was her other best friend she hasn't known her as long as Franky but they have been friends for along she met kaz through Franky about 10 year ago

"Let me take a look at you" kaz said pulling back looking over Bea

"You look good better than the last time I seen you" kaz said kissing bea on cheek

Bea knew exactly what kaz meant she didn't look good the last time kaz saw her she was to skinny she never really ate no appetite and more bruises a lot more bruises she was a mess

"I can't get over you being here Franky did you know Bea was coming" kaz asked looking right at Franky as they sat down

"I did know I actually picked her and Debbie up at the airport" Franky said

"I should kick your arse for not telling me but I'm not it's such a nice surprise I've missed you so much babe" kaz said smiling

Franky and kaz met a long time ago Franky had to do some time in prison and that is where she met kaz the two becoming good friends in there they both looked out for each other is what Franky told bea Franky got out and got a place and found a job then when kaz got out a few months later they got in touch Franky let kaz stay at her place until she got on her feet again Franky eventually introduced kaz to bea the two instantly hitting it off the three became great friends still to this day

"I have one more surprise for you kaz" Bea said

"What is it"

"I'm actually moving back for good Debbie and I both need something new"

"That's great Bea" kaz said excitedly

"Hey red where is Debbie" Franky asked

"She met a boy earlier he asked her if she wanted to go see his sister whose band is playing I told her she could go"

"She already meeting friends good for her" kaz said

The waiter came and took their orders he left bringing back a bottle of wine Franky ordered

"So red how do you feel about the move" Franky asked knowing she probably moved more for her daughter then herself

"I felt like I was forcing Debbie to come here when I talked to her about it she really wanted to come here she is excited to go apartment hunting this week" Bea said as she took a drink of her wine

"I'm sure she likes it here considering she applied to the uni here" kaz asked

"Yeah that was the one school she is really hoping she gets into"

"I'm sure she will babe she is a smart girl" kaz said

"Red I have to ask you didn't have that hair style earlier you had to just do it I'm really liking it though you look pretty hot" Franky winked

"Yeah Debbie is on this whole moving is giving us a new start well I figured new start new me I'm trying to really embrace this move for Debbie she worries to much about me" Bea said

it's true she is trying to change she sees the way Debbie looks at her sometimes like she is broken Bea tries so hard to act like nothing bothers her she doesn't want to worry Debbie anymore

"Of course she is going to worry you are her mum she loves you and you both have been through a lot" kaz said

"I know we both have I am getting past everything I don't want her wasting so much time worrying about me" bea lied to her friends she wasn't getting past anything

"Red we all worry about you we love you" Franky said not believing bea

"Yeah Bea Franky is right we all worry you can't stop us from worrying" kaz said

The waiter brought their food over they began eating their meal

"So how are you doing Red I didn't really get to ask you earlier I didn't want to in front of Debbie"

"I'm fine honestly" Bea said lying

"You're a shit liar Bea" kaz said getting tired of her friend lying acting like she is ok like nothing happened

"I am fine now if you don't mind can we not talk about any of that I'm more than fine" bea said as she felt her walls going up more and more she could feel herself getting irritated

"Fine but red you need to talk to someone you keep everything bottled up that isn't good for you red you don't talk to us then maybe talk to a therapist that will help you" Franky said

Bea could feel herself getting mad she knew Franky meant no harm but they had this fight constantly she wasn't going to talk to anyone she would keep everything to herself

"Franky I'm fine I don't need to talk about anything with anyone especially a shrink" Bea said snapping slightly trying not to get mad

"Let's just drop it for now ok there is plenty of time for that later let's just enjoy tonight" kaz said seeing that Bea was getting mad and Franky wasn't going to let go

"Ok sorry red I just want to help you" Franky said sounding genuine

"Its ok Franky but I really don't need to talk to a shrink I'm ok really" bea said smiling except the smile was forced

"So now that's over and done with let's go out for drinks this week sometime" kaz said changing the subject knowing Franky wanted to say more

"I'd like that" Franky said

"Yeah sure just let me know when also Debbie will be 18 in a few days she wanted to go out with us" Bea said

"crazy how fast they grow" kaz said

"I know makes me feel old" Franky said laughing

They spent the rest of their meal catching up with each other

"I had fun I'm glad your home Bea" kaz said as they walked out of the restaurant hugging bea goodbye

"Me to kaz I've missed you both"

"Come here red" Franky said pulling her in for a hug

"Call me if you need anything I'm here red" Franky said

"Thanks Franky goodnight you two I'll see you both later"

They finished saying their goodbyes before going separate ways Bea made her way back to her room it was good seeing her two best friends she loves them both they really have helped her through so much she was lucky to have two of the most caring woman as her friends she may not tell them all the time but she does love them and she is very grateful for them Bea made her way to her room she texted Debbie

"how is it was going"

"Great mum I'm having fun"

"Good I'm glad try not to be too late"

"I should be back in a little while"

"Ok I'm going to lay down be safe love you sweet girl"

"I will love you to mum"

Bea laid in bed feeling exhausted all of a sudden she could barely keep her eyes open she closed them soon falling asleep

"Get in here" Harry yelled at Bea as she made her way in to the kitchen

"Where were you today you left me trying to cook my own dinner you stupid bitch" Harry said coldly pointing to the stove top with a lot on it

"I told you harry I was going to be with Franky" Bea said

"Why the fuck is she here that's the whole fucking reason I moved us here was to get away from those two friends of yours" he said slowly approaching her

"I know you did that's why she is visiting me and Debbie" Bea said feeling her confidence disappear as he approached her

"I don't want you seeing her or that bitch kaz and I don't want my daughter around that dyke Franky" he said angrily his voice full of hatred

"Don't talk about them like that" Bea said trying to sound strong speaking up for Franky and kaz she hated when Harry talked about them but her voice came out sounding weak

"I'll talk about them however I fucking want" he said getting angrier slapping her across the face he then grabbed her hair pulling it so she was closer

"They need to stay away from us they don't like me I don't want you seeing them anymore" Bea could feel his breath on he she could pretty much feel his anger

"They have good reason not to like you" Bea said under her breath mentally slapping herself for not keeping her mouth shut

"What the fuck did you say to me" Harry sneered gripping tighter on her hair making her flinch

"Nothing" bea whispered she could feel herself shaking

"Are you fucking telling them what goes on here you bitch" Harry was beyond angry now

Bea didn't respond to scared to

"I'm going to ask you one more time Did you tell them" Harry yelled punching Bea in the stomach

"she saw the bruises"

Harry lost it he dragged Bea over to the stove move a pan

"I told you to cover them up"

"I'm Sorry"

"You will be sorry" Harry pushed her forward onto the stove top

Bea quickly put her arm out so her face didn't get burned her forearm landed on the hot burner

"Ahhhhh" Bea screamed at the burning pain in her arm

Bea woke in a hurry her breathing uneven her whole body was sweaty she looked around the room seeing she was at the hotel still Bea wiped her eyes feeling tears there she hated still crying over the things he has done

"It was just a dream it was just a dream" Bea said trying to calm herself down

Bea wished it was just a dream instead of a horrible memory she looked at the scar it wasn't to big but it was still noticeable once Bea calmed down she got up went to the restroom and washed up she then went and made coffee in the hotel coffee machine once it was done she took it and went out to the balcony she look out over the city trying to relax she sat in one of the chairs outside the sun was up it was early still Bea took a sip of her coffee enjoying the taste she closed her eyes she hated that she still dreamt about Harry like that she wished she could just forget about everything he put her through but it was impossible for her she was pulled out of her thoughts when the door opened and Debbie walked out

"Hey mum you are up early"

"Yeah couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to come out here" Bea said lying not mentioning the real reason why she is up

"It is pretty here" Debbie said looking at the view

"Yeah it is Debbie" Bea said drinking her coffee

"How was your night" Bea asked

"I had a lot of fun I met some new people I'll probably hang out with them eventually"

"That's good Debbie"

"Yeah how was dinner"

"It was nice I enjoyed seeing Franky and kaz again" Bea smiled a little

"I'm glad you had a good time mum"

"Thank you so what do you want to do today" Bea asked Debbie

"Can we go to the beach"

"Yeah that sounds nice actually and we haven't been in forever" bea said

"when do you want to go" Debbie asked

"I just have to change want to grab some breakfast on the way"

"yeah I'm starving I'll be right back I'm going to change" Debbie said running to change excited for the beach day with her mum


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bea and Debbie got to the beach after eating breakfast

"Here I think this is a good spot" Debbie said laying a towel down

"Nice day today" Bea said laying her down

"Yeah I can't wait to get in the water" Debbie said removing her clothes leaving herself in her bathing suit

"I'm just going to lay here and be lazy" Bea said making Debbie laugh

Bea took her shorts off but kept her tank top on she then laid down on her stomach enjoying the sun ready to read her book

"I'm going to go in the water want to come with" Debbie asked wanting her mum to join her

"Not right now I'm ok here" bea said to Debbie Bea wasn't much of a swimmer

"You can come in later you have to at some point today" Debbie teased as she walked away

Bea hasn't gotten to just relax and read a book in the longest she loved it almost as much as she loved drawling she would draw everything and everyone she hasn't drew anything for a long-time though Harry made sure she didn't he hated when she would sit with her sketch pad and draw she even ripped it up once saying they were horrible drawing's she should just give it up she wasn't talented at anything she knew she wasn't horrible like he said she was thought her stuff was good she just never did it because she hated how he would destroy her pictures

I should pick it up again Bea thought to herself she began reading her book a few hours passed by Bea was still reading she jumped up when she felt cold water on her back

"Cold" Bea said jumping up making Debbie laugh

"Sorry mum that was priceless" Debbie said laughing still

"That was freezing" bea said

"So dramatic mum" Debbie said sticking her tongue out at her

"Come get in the water mum than we can leave" Debbie said

"Ok just for a little while though" Bea said getting up

Debbie grabbed her hand pulling her towards the water getting in Bea stopping with her feet in the water

"Mum you have to get more in than that" Debbie laughed splashing her

"Fine" Bea said splashing Debbie back as she made her way more in the water

"The water feels good"

"It does Bea said her body was now in all the way in"

They swam around in the water for a while longer both splashing back and forth

"Ready to go I'm getting hungry" Debbie said to her mum

"Yeah let's go I want to stop somewhere before we go back to the hotel"

They both began making their way back to the shore when they were almost there a wave came causing Bea to lose her balance and go under

"You ok mum" Debbie said helping her mum up

"I'm ok thanks" Bea didn't realize her shirt came up slightly enough to see her scars she looked up seeing Debbie looking she looked upset then mad

Debbie saw her mum's shirt came up a little bit she didn't expect to see scars on her stomach at first she felt upset sad that her mum had them then she felt anger towards her dad Debbie saw her mum pull her shirt down quickly Bea looked sad and then her eyes held nothing no anger no sadness anymore no anything she wanted to ask about them but she was so mad she couldn't figure out what to say and her mum probably wouldn't tell her

"Come on" Bea broke the silence walking up to grab their stuff she put it all in a bag quickly

"Mum" Debbie said walking up to her mum

"Yes Debbie" Bea asked

"Sit down for a second mum" Debbie said as she calmed down

They both sat down the beach was surprisingly empty not too many people there they both sat there quiet for a few minutes both trying to figure out what to say

"Debbie" bea was cut off by her daughter

"mum you obviously didn't want me seeing that right"

bea only nodded

"that is why you wear a shirt to swim or the beach"

"Debbie I'm sorry" bea began

"What are you sorry for that isn't your fault mum those are from dad right"

"Yeah" Bea said her eyes hardening more her body more tense

"He is an arse"

"yeah"

"I won't ask what happened I know you aren't ready to tell me just know I will always try to figure out what happened how you got those scars just like I try to figure out what happened there" Debbie said pointing to the scars on beas wrist

"I will tell you someday I just can barely wrap my own head around all this" bea said honestly wrapping an arm around Debbie

"I know I don't know the full story of what happened with you and him but I do know what I saw and it scared me I thought I was going to lose you and don't act like you are fine when it's clear you are not I'm not stupid mum I hear you at night with your bad dreams or up late not being able to sleep I know you shut yourself off from most people just know I am here for you mum I love you I just want to see you happy again I worry about you" Debbie said hugging her mum

"Sweet girl I know you aren't stupid I just don't want to bother you with all of this and you make me happy I love you to I'm sorry I never talk to you about these things I'm just not ready to talk about them with anyone even kaz and Franky"

"you could never bother me with this and I know mum I've asked Franky about it before she told me you are shut off with her and kaz to"

"When did you get so smart"

"I get it from you mum"

"I got lucky with an amazing daughter like you Deb" Bea said kissing her head

"You're an amazing mum"

they eventually made their way grabbing some food and stopping at a store bea picking up a sketch book and pencils they finally made their way into the hotel lobby beas hands full of stuff

"hey bea can I have a word with you" Liz said spotting bea

"yeah of course Liz Debbie go on up I'll be there soon" bea walked over to Liz

"hey love have a nice day"

"yeah it's been good how is yours"

"good just busy with work I actually called you over to tell you my manger wants to know if there is any way you could start earlier then you were supposed to we called the room but no one answered"

"when do you need me" bea asked

"in three days is that possible it would still be the 9 to 5 shift"

"yeah I can no problem Liz" bea said

"thank you love"

"no problem is there anything else"

"no that was all love"

"have a good day Liz"

"you to bea"

bea began walking to the elevators she didn't really want to start in a few days she still has to find a place well that how she will spend tomorrow she will text Franky and kaz later to see if they wanted to join her and Debbie bea was caught up in her thoughts not even paying attention to where she was going she ran right into some woman the woman started falling out of reflex be dropped her stuff reaching out wrapping her hand around the woman's waist stopping her from falling

"thank you I would have fallen if it was for you" the woman said

"I'm so sorry are you alright" bea said quickly feeling terrible about almost knocking her down

"hey I'm fine" the woman said

"I'm sorry about that" bea said really taking in the woman she had gorgeous blonde hair and stunning blue eyes bea felt her heart flutter slightly as she looked at this woman in her arm

"oh god I'm sorry" bea said as she realized her arms were still wrapped around the woman's waist beas face flushed red almost as red as her hair

"hey its quite alright not every day where a gorgeous woman almost knocks you down and stops you from falling all at once" the blonde winked with a smirk firmly in place

bea only blushed more at the blonde's comment what has gotten into to me bea thought she could feel the blondes eyes locked on her she looked up meeting her blue ones

"can I get your name" the blonde asked looking at bea

"bea bea smith" bea said putting her hand out for the blonde to shake realizing how close they were

"I'm allie Novak it's a pleasure to meet you bea" allie said smiling at bea

the way allie said her name sounded nice she took her hand shaking it bea felt a shock run through her what the hell bea thought

"it's nice meeting you to allie" bea smiled slightly

"oh crap let me help you pick your stuff up how rude of me you dropped it to help me and I leave it on the floor" allie said bending down to pick up the stuff

"I'll get it don't worry about it" bea bent down starting to pick up the stuff her hand went to the sketch pad the same time as allies her land right on the blondes

"sorry" bea said pulling away quickly standing up

"I don't mind beautiful" allie smirked as she stood up

bea could feel her cheeks flush again what was with me bea thought

"you draw" allie asked as she handed back the sketch book

"yeah I use to all the time I'm picking it back up again"

"why did you stop" allie asked curious about bea

"I ugh" bea started to talk but stopped

"I'm sorry you don't have to tell me it's your business I shouldn't be so nosey" allie said when she saw bea have a hard time answer

"there you are" Debbie said coming off the elevator seeing her mum talking some woman

"hey Debbie sorry I just got caught up in talking" bea said with a small smile

"well I'll let you go bea I better get to work anyways"

"nice meeting you allie"

"you to bea" allie began walking away as bea and Debbie waited for the elevator bea couldn't help but to glance back at the blonde the elevator opened bea and Debbie stepping in the door began to close but was stopped

"wait" allie said putting herself in the way of the door causing it to open back up

"fuck" allie said hitting her elbow on the door

"are you ok" bea said grabbing the blondes elbow and rubbing it making it feel better without thinking about what she was doing she was concerned the blonde was hurt bea could feel the blonde's eyes on her

"I am now thank you that really helped" allie said looking at bea smiling bea couldn't help the smile that came on her face

neither one noticed Debbie watching the whole interaction between them

"I came back to ask for your number maybe we can grab drinks" allie asked

"I don't know" bea said hesitantly

allie pulled a pen out of her bag she reached and grabbed beas arm before bea could pull it away allie flipped it over writing her number on her arm bea knew she saw the scar she felt the blondes thumb brush over it as she wrote her number down but allie didn't say anything

"there call me if you change your mind and want to hang out with me bea" allie said placing a hand on beas arm

"ok" bea said feeling nervous

"I better go now bye gorgeous" allie winked before walking away causing bea to blush

Debbie was shocked as she watched this blonde woman flirt with her mum who seemed to enjoying it she saw the way her mum was with the blonde who was this blonde that has her mum blushing like crazy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So who was that mum" Debbie asked once there were back in the room Debbie noticed Bea kept looking at her arm where Allie wrote her number

"I ran into her and almost knocked her down but I stopped her from falling"

"you must have good reflexes what was her name"

"Allie Novak" bea said her mind going to how she felt nervous around the blonde she hasn't decide if it was a good nervous feeling or a bad on

a few minutes passed by Debbie seeing her mum thinking about something

"Allie seemed into you"

"What no not at all" Bea said looking up at Debbie quickly turning red again

"She was totally checking you out" Debbie smiled teasing her mum

"Your crazy" Bea said Debbie was being crazy Allie wasn't checking her out no one would especially someone as pretty as allie wait what bea you aren't gay and you just met the blonde you will never see again bea thought to herself

"And she was calling you gorgeous"

"She probably is just a flirt like Franky" Bea said brushing it off

"She seemed interested in you she pretty much squished herself in the elevator door to ask for your number that you didn't give her you probably bruised her ego" Debbie laughed at the blonde

bea couldn't help but to laugh at the blonde for jumping in the way of the door

"Where you interested at all mum" Debbie asked she saw the way her mum helped Allie with her elbow she reached out with no hesitation and her hands lingered there Debbie never seen her make contact like that with anyone other than her kaz and Franky

"No I wasn't Debbie I'm not interested in anyone and I'm not gay"

"I wouldn't care if you were gay mum and maybe you should hang out with her as a friend consider that"

"Can we eat now" Bea asked wanted to drop the topic

"Yes and I'll drop it for now"

They both sat down eating their dinner

"So Liz asked me if I can start work in a few days they need the extra hands"

"What did you say"

"I told her yes I hope that is ok with you"

"Of course it is mum"

"Good did you want to go look for apartments tomorrow"

"Yeah sounds fun"

"I was going to invite Franky and kaz to"

"Perfect they will be a lot of help"

"I hope so"

"So your birthday is this Saturday did you still want to go out"

"Yeah I do I think it will be fun"

"I can't believe you will be 18 time sure fly's you really have grown" Bea said

"It really does pretty soon I'll be in college"

"I know you are graduating in a few months then you are on your way"

After dinner Bea went to shower and go to bed after saying goodnight to Debbie she then sent a group text to kaz and Franky

"Debbie and I are going to look for apartments tomorrow do you two want to join"

After she sent that she saved Allies number in her phone she knew she wasn't going to call her so she doesn't know why she even saved it bea then jumped in the shower when she got out dried off and changed into some pajamas she went to lay down checking her texts

"Yeah I want to go what time" Franky said

"10am" Bea responded

"I wish I could but I work" kaz said

"Ok I'll meet you at the hotel at 10 and I'll bring a newspaper with apartment listing" Franky said

Bea put her phone on the charger setting it on the side table next to the bed she laid down falling asleep her mind still on Allie Novak

Bea woke up before her alarm went off she looked at the time it was almost time to get up anyways so she got up and got ready when she left her room she saw Debbie already up and ready to go

"Morning mum coffee" Debbie offered

"Yes please"

"There you go" Debbie said handing her mum some coffee

"I'm surprised you are ready" Bea said

"Yeah I was too excited to sleep I ended up just getting up early and getting ready"

"Hopefully we find a place" bea said sounding hopeful

"I'm sure we will" Debbie said she took in her mum seemed to be in a good mood this morning

Beas phone began to ring

"Morning Franky" Bea said answering the phone

"Hey there red I'm sorry I'm early but I brought you two some breakfast"

"No problem we are up and ready come on up room 404"

"Alright I'll be right there" Franky said hanging up

"Franky brought us some breakfast she is coming up"

"She is the best I was beginning to starve" Debbie joked

A few minutes later there was a knock

"open up red" Franky said through the door

"you have no patients I swear" bea teased as she opened the door

"morning Franky" bea said surprising Franky by pulling her in for a hug kissing her head she usually only initiates a hug with Debbie

"morning red sleep well" Franky asked slightly confused by bea

"actually yeah I slept great" bea said honestly

"that's great morning deb" Franky said as she ruffled her hair

"Franky stop I just did it" Debbie said

"sorry it's a habit I have to do it to you here is breakfast"

"I guess you are forgiven" Debbie said

they all ate their food as bea and Franky went through the listings calling the number so they can arrange to see them

"ok we better get going we have a few to see" Franky said

they walked out to Franky's car getting in driving to their first stop the realtor was already there

"hello you must be bea smith" the woman said

bea saw Franky checking the woman out

"yes I'm bea this is my friend Franky and my daughter Debbie"

"nice meeting you all I'm Bridget westfall"

"it's a pleasure meeting you Bridget" Franky said taking her hand and kissing the top of it

"well if you don't mind I would like to show you the apartment now" Bridget said pulling her hand away from Franky

"of course sorry about Franky"

"no problem bea"

"so do have a boyfriend gorgeous" Franky said as bea and Debbie looked around

"that is none of your business now if you don't mind let me do my job"

"fiery I like that" Franky winked

Bridget just walked away from Franky shaking her head she has never met someone so forward before

"so how do you like it" Bridget asked

"I like the layout and the amount of rooms it's just a little too small for us" bea said

"hmm well if you don't mind can I show you another place in your budget and in the location you want it in I have a feeling you will love it"

"yes sounds good to me"

they made their way to the next apartment

"Franky you couldn't stop drooling over Bridget" bea teased when they were in the car

"oh shut up red"

"shut turned you down to" Debbie laughed

"you are just like your mum"

"thank you I take that as a compliment" Debbie said causing them all to laugh

"where here get out you two" Franky said as they all got out making their way in

"this is a three bedroom two-bathroom apartment similar layout to the last one but larger go ahead take a look around I'll be here if you have any question"

"this is a nice place red"

"yeah mum and its even walking distance from you work"

"do you really like it Debbie" bea asked she loved it she wanted to make sure Debbie did

"I love it"

"should we look at other ones" bea asked

"red you love this place I honestly don't thing you are going to find another one like this"

"yeah mum Franky is right"

"so do you like it"

"yes we actually love it"

"great also you have a gym pool and hot tub here in the complex"

"we will take it" bea said

"great I have some papers for you to sign" Bridget said walking over to the kitchen counter so bea could sign them

Debbie and Franky stayed in the other room while they waited for bea to finish looking over the papers

"hey Franky I need to talk to you" Debbie said to Franky

"about what kiddo"

"so yesterday me and mum came back from the beach as we were walking through the lobby Liz at the front desk called mum over so mum told me to head up to the room well I did but she was taking forever so I went back down to see what was taking her so long I found her right by the elevator talking to a blonde woman well she was smiling like actually smiling it wasn't forced either"

"really Franky" said surprised

"there is more after the blonde said bye we were waiting for the elevator to open I saw mum look back at her well we finally get in the elevator the doors begin closing but the blonde was saying wait and put herself in the way of the door stopping it from closing she hit her elbow pretty hard what surprised me was mum reached out and grabbed her arm rubbing her elbow making it feel better she said she came back to ask for mums number she wanted to grab drinks mum of course was going to turn her down but the blonde pulled out a pen grabbing mums arm writing her number saying incase mum changed her mind after that she told mum she had to go called her gorgeous winked and left"

"fuck Debbie sounds like blondie was into your mum"

"I know she was checking mum out but mum totally checked her out to mum will deny it I told her allie was flirting but she said I was crazy I asked mum if she was interest in allie she said no she wasn't gay"

"do you think that has something to do with reds good mood today"

"I honestly don't know I hope mum calls her"

"maybe red isn't into her Debbie"

"who knows maybe I'm over thinking it but allie was clearly into mum"

"ready" bea asked cutting their conversation short

"yeah we are hey Bridget can I borrow paper and a pen" Franky asked

"yeah sure here" Bridget said hand her the paper and pen

"thank you" Franky quickly wrote down her number

"here call me sometime" Franky said handing the paper and pen to Bridget she gave her one of her charming smirk before heading out the door

"I'll call you later bea to give you the keys"

"thank you so much Bridget" bea said

"your welcome"

they made their way back to the hotel after a few more stops bea was excited to get moved in to the apartment she had a busy few days ahead of her but she didn't mind at all


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next few days passed quickly Bea got the keys to the apartment the morning after they looked at it they went furniture shopping moved all their stuff in and she enrolled Debbie in school to finish her last year she only had a few more months to go Bea was currently getting ready for her first day and her new job she finally decided on an outfit she pulled her hair up

"Mum I made your coffee" Debbie said as she saw her mum walk out of her room

"Thanks you sweet girl how did you sleep" bea asked last night was there first night in the new apartment

"great really I haven't slept that good in the longest how about you" Debbie asked she knew her mum was up all night

"I didn't sleep much so I got up and unpacked some boxes organized a little"

"was it the nightmare keeping you up" Debbie asked seriously

"yeah it was" bea said looking at Debbie

"you can talk to me if you need to talk about them" Debbie was concerned about her mum

"I know deb it's just hard to talk about" bea said too Debbie she really didn't want to talk about it right now she was worried enough about her new job she was excited too for it

Debbie nodded a way to show her mum she understood she then decided to change the subject

"You excited to start work today"

"I swear I think you are in my head I was just thinking about work"

"I forgot tell you I'm a mind reader now" Debbie laughed

"Yeah I am excited nervous too I'm lucky to have gotten this job"

"Yeah I glad you got it good thing Franky heard about the opening you will be great today"

"I hope you are right so what are you going to be doing today"

"I'm hanging out with kaz and Franky they said they wanted to spend some time bonding with me" Debbie laughed

"Well that sounds like fun"

"It should be fun I've missed them"

bea was glad Debbie was getting too spend time with kaz and Franky she knew her daughter looked up too them so much

"mum you better get going you don't want to be late" Debbie said looking at the clock

"Oh you are right wouldn't want to be late on my first day bye Debbie I'll see you later don't forget to lock up before you leave" Bea hugged Debbie kissing her head

"Bye mum good luck and I love you to the moon and back" Debbie smiled

"I love you to the moon and back" Bea said smiling she used to tell Debbie that all the time when she was younger

it was a short walk from the apartment to work she was still waiting for her car and motorcycle too get shipped should be here soon she made it to the hotel in no time she said hi too Liz before making her way to the salon walking in ready to start she walked up to the counter she was still a few minutes early she saw a blonde woman turned around her back to bea she must not have heard her walk in

"Good morning" Bea said getting the woman's attention

The woman finally turned around beas stomach did a flip when she saw that it was none other than Allie Novak the blonde she bulldozed down

"allie" bea said surprised

Allie was surprised to see bea standing there she thought she wouldn't see the redhead again plus she never got a call but allie quickly recovered from her shocked state she was in but inside she was nervous and excited to see the redhead again

"Good morning gorgeous how can I help you out bea" Allie said looking at bea she saw the woman's cheeks turn red at the comment

"I'm knew here today is my first day" Bea said her nerves going even more crazy the blonde made her nervous she didn't know why she began tapping her fingers on the counter

allie noticed bea was tapping her finger she must be nervous about today allie thought she slowly placed her hand on beas stopping the older woman's tapping allie feeling a shock feeling she felt it when they first met and shook hands

"bea you don't have to be nervous I'm sure you will be fine" allie gave a small smile

"Let me go get someone to show you around I'll be right back" Allie said she didn't want too remove her hand but she did and took off to the back room

Bea sat down in the waiting area was confused how she instantly felt calm when the blonde placed her hand on hers her nerves seemed too disappear it was surprisingly comforting she began flipping through a magazine when Allie came back Bea looked at the other woman following Allie and saw Maxine

"Maxine hey" Bea said

"Come here Bea" Maxine said pulling Bea into a hug bea tensed up at the gesture

"What a small world this is your new job we were talking about and I had no idea" Maxine laughed

"How do you know Bea" Allie asked curiously

"I met Bea on the plane I told you about her when you picked me up at the airport" Maxine said

"Oh right your drinking buddy" Allie said looking over to Bea with a smirk

"How do you two know each other" Maxine asked

"I accidentally ran into Allie the other day I knocked her over" Bea said looking at Allie

"You almost knocked me over Bea but you caught me before I fell" Allie said smiling at Bea

"You're a knight in shining armor" Maxine said jokingly

"I don't know about that" Bea said her face turning red

"Come on Bea let me show you around and to your station" Maxine said

Allie watched Bea walk away with Maxine Allie couldn't help to have a crush on the redhead the woman caught her attention as soon as they met

The day passed quickly Allie was having a hard time doing her work all day she couldn't keep her eyes off of Bea the woman was so captivating yet Allie knew nothing about her besides she likes to draw good thing

Maxine walked over to allie too talk to her since she was finished with her work she was just waiting on bea too finish her last haircut when she made it too the counter she saw allie was lost staring Maxine followed too where she was looking and saw it was bea she was looking at

"Stop staring your drooling" Maxine said scaring Allie

"Shit" allie said loudly causing bea too look over at the two allie just waved before turning too Maxine

"don't sneak up on people" allie said

"Sorry but you were in a trance drooling" Maxine teased

"I wasn't drooling" Allie said frowning at her best friend she has known Maxine forever Maxine helped her through a lot they were like sisters

"Fine but you were staring you have been all day" Maxine said

"I can't help it have you seen how pretty bea is" allie said blushing

"Someone has a crush" Maxine said she could tell allie did she could see it in her eyes

"Maybe a little" Allie said Maxine knew her so well she could read her like a book

"please be careful allie" Maxine said she worried about the blonde she has bad luck with relationships

"I will it's just a harmless crush" allie said seeing bea walk the man to the counter to pay

"Thank you for the haircut Bea" the man said as he finished paying

"No problem" Bea smiled

Allie noticed the smile was forced all day Beas smile have been forced Allie picked up on that earlier

"bea before I leave I was wondering would you like to go out with me on Saturday Night" the man asked

Allie couldn't help her heart drop a little when the guy asked Bea out on a date what was the red head going to say

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to say no"

"It's ok worth a shot thank you again" with that he left

"Why did you turn him down" Maxine asked

"I'm not interested in dating right now or forever" bea said as her stomach growled

"Someone's hungry" Maxine laughed

"Yeah I skipped breakfast and lunch" Bea said her cheeks red from her stomach growling

"Well I was going to grab some dinner right now if you wanted to join me" Allie said she really wasn't planning on grabbing food Maxine was making dinner at home but she wanted to spend more time with Bea Maxine eyed allie with a raised eyebrow

"Sure but I don't have my car it's on its way from New Zealand" Bea said

"I'll give you a ride" allie said

"alright I just have to make a call too my daughter"

"ok great" allie said she was excited to spend some time with the red head

Maxine waited until bea walked away too talk

"what was that"

"I don't know I just I want to spend more time with bea" allie admitted too Maxine

"I thought you said it was harmless"

"it is its just two coworkers at dinner" allie said

bea dialed Debbie's cell

"hey mum how was work"

"great I'm calling too say I'm grabbing dinner with a coworker" bea would tell Debbie later that she works with allie

"ok I'm eating with Franky and kaz"

"ok I'll see you late I love you"

"love you too mum bye"

bea hung up the phone and made her way back over too Maxine and allie

"ready" allie asked

"yeah let's go"

Maxine locked up saying bye to the both of them allie led bea too her car they both got in and allie began driving


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allie drove to a pizza place down the street they made their way in ordering a pizza and two beers

"Here I'll buy" Bea said reaching to grab her wallet out of her pocket only to get stopped by Allie softly grabbing her wrist

"No let me get it Bea" allie said handing the worker her credit card Allie led them to a booth in the corner she sat on the same side next to Bea

"Thank you for dinner allie"

"No problem thank you for joining me"

bea grew quiet not knowing what to say she didn't do well with new people but the silence was soon broken by allie

"So tell me about yourself Bea" allie asked curiously

"what do you want to know" bea asked feeling nervous

"Everything" Allie said looking at bea

Bea felt nervous she without thinking started tapping her fingers on her leg

"Why are you nervous" Allie asked picking up on Bea doing this when she was nervous

"I don't know" Bea said honestly the blonde just made her nervous

"Just relax" Allie said her eyes meeting Beas she placed her hand on Beas hand like she did earlier

"Ok" Beas said looking at Allies blue eyes she felt herself calm surprisingly she didn't mind Allie touching her she didn't tense up she actually felt calm she was only ever like that with Debbie

"So Bea you said your car was back in New Zealand earlier did you move from there" Allie asked moving her hand she didn't want to freak out Bea

"Yeah I did well me and daughter"

"What's her name"

"Debbie" Bea said

"Was Debbie the girl from the other day"

"Yes that is her"

"She is beautiful like you" Allie smiled Debbie did look a lot like her mum allie thought too herself

"She is beautiful but not me" Bea said she wasn't anything close to beautiful

Allie was shocked Bea thought she wasn't beautiful has she looked into a mirror

"bea you really are beautiful" Allie said honestly her eye meeting beas

"Thank you" bea said blushing she knew Allie meant it the way she said it with so much honesty brought the butterflies back to Beas stomach bea couldn't help but to take in how pretty allie is with her blonde hair and blue eyes

The guy brought their pizza pulling Bea out of her thoughts

"How old is Debbie"

bea couldn't help the smile on her face Allie seemed so genuinely interested

"Almost 18"

"So Debbie saw me make a fool of myself the other day" allie said looking mortified

Bea couldn't hold her laughter the look on Allies face was priceless

"You didn't make a fool of yourself" bea said trying to make allie feel better

Allies new favorite thing was Beas smile the ones she was getting from Bea they weren't forced they were genuine

"Sure I did is that why you didn't call" Allie teased

"I'm sorry I've been busy" bea said feeling bad about not calling

"It's fine Bea really"

"I really was busy I wasn't supposed to start work until next week but I got asked to start today I had to go apartment hunting move all our stuff in unpack furniture shop it's been a hectic couple of days I still have to put furniture together and I'm still waiting on my car and motorcycle to get here"

"If you need help Bea I'm more than happy to help you"

Allie noticed Beas other wrist had a scar to she knew the one did she saw it when she wrote her number she also saw a scar on Beas forearm it wasn't the time to ask about that she would wait until she knew Bea more before asking about them

"I might take you up on that offer"

"You said motorcycle you ride" Allie couldn't help but to imagine how hot Bea would be on a bike

"Yeah I love riding" bea did love it she felt so free it was something she liked to do too clear her head

"You will have to take me sometime" Allie joked

"maybe" Bea teased making allie laugh

"What made you move here" allie said curiously

"Debbie and I needed a new start we have lived here before I loved it and my best friends are here so I figured why not move back" Bea said it was easy talking to Allie Bea actually was really enjoying hanging out with Allie she hasn't been this comfortable with someone in a long time

"How long have you been here"

"Almost two weeks"

"And you already found a place"

"Yeah I actually found it the other day we had a great realtor she really knew what we wanted"

"That pretty lucky for you it took Maxine and I weeks to fine one"

"I'm glad it didn't take that long"

Allie realized they have been sitting here talking for over an hour

"Are you ready to get out of here"

"Yeah sure"

They made their way to the car getting Bea told her how to get to her apartment

"Wow these are nice apartments I've always wondered what they looked like" Allie said as she parked her and Maxine wanted to look here but there was none open

"You can come in a check it out if you'd like"

"I don't want to intrude"

"I don't mind really"

they walked up the stairs and began walking down the hallway to Beas apartment

"Can I ask is there a husband in the picture" Allie asked

Bea stopped in front of her door

Allie saw Bea got quiet for a second allie took the silence as a bad thing she didn't want to make Bea upset Allie placed a hand on beas arm so the red head was facing her

"Hey you don't have to tell me I was just wondering because you said just you and Debbie Bea just forget what I said I'm an idiot" Allie said getting cut off

"Allie it's fine it's just he wasn't a good guy too me he is in prison now and my ex-husband" Bea said looking at her feet she was shocked she said anything about Harry to Allie she barely knows the blonde she would have ignored the question if it was anyone else but the blonde is different she could have just said they were divorced and left it as that but she felt the needed to tell the blonde

"Hey Bea look at me" Allie said placing a finger under Beas chin pushing Beas face up with it

"Thank you for telling me Bea I'm sure there is more to your story I'm here if you ever want to talk or if you just want to tell me more"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that"

"Don't Bea sorry I'm glad you did I meant it earlier when I said I want to know everything about you and by the way he sounds like a complete arse" Allie pulled Bea into a hug her heart fluttering at the contact

Bea was surprised when she didn't feel uncomfortable or the need to pull away she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist falling into the hug more

"Mum" Debbie said opening the door causing Bea to pull away from the blonde blushing like crazy stop being ridiculous you were hugging a friend Bea thought

"Hey Debbie I thought you were eating with kaz and Franky" Bea said walking in with Allie following her

"I was Franky cooked dinner here"

"Hey Red who's your friend" Franky asked

"Hey Bea" kaz said

"this is Allie and Allie this is kaz Franky and my daughter Debbie" Bea said looking at Allie

"Hello nice to meet you all" Allies phone began ringing

"I'm sorry I have to answer this" a few minutes later she hung up

"Bea I have to go Maxine ran out of gas I have to help her can I take a rain check on the tour"

"Of course" Bea walked Allie to the door

"Thank you for dinner Allie"

"I enjoyed today we will have to do it again"

"I'd like that" Bea smiled

"I'll see you at work" Allie pulled bea in and hugged her again

bea hugged allie back she really enjoyed the way she felt when allie hugged her she felt relaxed and safe

allie realized the hug lasted long and beas friends and daughter were still there she pulled away from bea and smiled

"bye beautiful" allie said before walking out

"Bye" Bea closed the door behind Allie her cheeks red bea learning allie could make her blush like crazy

"So that is Allie" Franky said

Debbie watched the blonde and her mum she was surprised her mum was letting Allie hug her and she actually looked like she enjoyed it

"Yeah wait how do you know about her I never mentioned her" Bea asked curiously

"I told Franky about her she seemed nice" Debbie said

"Debbie what all did you say"

"I just told them that she was hitting on you and gave you her number she has the hots for you" Debbie said

"She was not hitting on me she doesn't have the hits for me" Bea said turning red

"Is that a blush" kaz asked

"No it's not" bea said blushing more

"Your face matches your hair" Debbie said

"I'm going to take a bath" Bea said leaving the room before they could tease more

"Hey Debbie you were right blondie she has the hot for your mum" kaz said

"Did you see mum with her she looked like she was enjoying the hug"

"Yeah Red doesn't even let me hug her that long"

"she was smiling like really smiling I only ever see her like that with Debbie" kaz said

"Red was blushing out of all the years I've known her I've never seen her blush"

"Yeah it's new to me to" Debbie said

There is something about Allie that mum likes maybe it is just in a friendly way but mum is definitely different around her and I don't think she even realizes it Debbie thought

"I better get going I work in the morning" kaz said

"Bye kaz" Debbie said

"I had a great day Debbie bye love you" kaz said hugging Debbie

"See ya kaz" Franky said

"I'm going to go to my room thanks for today Franky oh and you should talk to mum" Debbie said hugging Franky

"I'll try" Franky said

A little while later Bea came out of her room

"Where is everyone" Bea asked as she sat

"Kaz left and Debbie is in her room"

"Oh ok"

"So what's up with Allie" Franky asked

"Allie is a friend"

Franky saw Bea smile as soon as she mentioned the blonde

"That's good you seem like you had a good time"

"I did She is really nice I enjoyed hanging out with her" Bea said staring off getting lost in her thoughts

"What are you thinking about red" Franky asked

"There is something different about Allie she is so easy to get along and talk too"

Franky couldn't help but to smile at her friend she looked happy

"It surprises me usually if someone hugs me or touches me I tense up and pull away but not her I'm fine with it" Bea said she was being completely honest with Franky

"She asked if I was married I told her stuff about Harry nothing in detail but I told her he wasn't a good guy and he is in prison but I still told her"

"Really" Franky said surprised at Bea getting Bea to open up is almost impossible Franky was surprised that Bea seems to trust the blonde

"yeah like I said I feel different around her"

Franky and Bea continued talking for about another hour until bea yawned

"go to bed red I should get going and you are tired"

"goodnight Franky"

"night Red" Franky said leaving the apartment

bea laid down in bed thinking about her past few weeks here she hasn't felt this happy in a long time maybe it was because it seemed like everything was falling in place perfectly she felt hopeful bea knew it was a long way until she was fully healed emotional and physical but she felt her wounds were healing slowly her mind drifted on Allie bea felt drawn to the blonde in a friend way she felt like there is a connection there she could use another friend in her life well that is what Debbie has said too her before she felt her life was finally coming together bea slowly started to fall asleep with thoughts of allie on her mind


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How could you fucking burn dinner" harry yelled

"It was an accident I was trying to keep it warm for you" Bea said

"Your worthless you couldn't even do that right" harry yelled while slapping her hard across the face

Beas hand went to her cheek when she felt the sting from Harrys hand

"I'm sorry I" bea was cut off by harry punching her in the stomach she couldn't breath

"You should just kill yourself your worthless bitch you would do us all a favor" harry yelled as he continued beating her she couldn't help the tears from falling

Bea woke up suddenly her breathing heavy she was sweaty and shaking slightly she wiped the tears that had fallen she waited until she calmed down getting her breathing under control her dreams felt so real she laid they a few more minutes collecting herself

"I better get ready" bea said as she ran her hands through her hair bea checked her phone seeing a missed called she was about to listen to the voicemail that was left when her phone started ringing it was Franky

"Hey Red I just talked to the company about your car they said they tried calling your phone but no answer so they called me since I was your back up contact your bike and car are getting delivered today at your place around 5"

"Oh great thanks Franky" bea said trying to sound like everything was fine but her voice sounded kind of shaky

"No problem you alright Red" Franky asked noticing bea didn't sound ok

"yeah I'm fine just tired" bea said it wasn't really a lie she was exhausted

"I can tell you are lying" Franky said

"Franky please not now I have to get ready" Bea sighed she really couldn't talk about it right now she had to get ready for work

"I just worry Red"

"I'm ok Franky now I better get going"

"Alright Bye see you tonight love ya Red"

"Bye Franky" Bea said hanging up

Bea walked into the bathroom to grab a quick shower when she got out she stopped looking in the mirror seeing how tired she looked she was exhausted she tossed and turned all night her eyes moved down to the scars she wish she didn't have she felt sad and mad at Harry she felt ugly with them on her body she felt hideous well that's what Harry would say he made sure she knew it to

"I can't let this ruin today" Bea said

Bea finished getting ready she needed to be in a good mood today was Debbie's birthday they were going out tonight she didn't feel like doing anything but it was Debbie's day and she would do anything for Debbie once she was all dressed she made her way out of the room

"morning mum" Debbie said as she saw her mum walk out of her bedroom

"Happy birthday sweet girl" Bea said hugging Debbie

"thanks mum" Debbie said noticing her mum looked tired

"Your welcome Debbie are you excited for today"

Bea couldn't stop thinking about her nightmares she hated them they always brought up old memories she wanted to forget

"Yeah I can't wait it should be fun"

"Yeah it will be" Bea said

"before you go to work I was going to say I'm inviting some friends tonight"

"It will be nice to meet them" Bea said

"You will like them"

"I'm sure I will"

"hey you should invite Maxine and Allie tonight"

"I don't know maybe"

"just think about it mum"

"I will deb"

"well I have to go mum I'm going to the beach with Shane also you have to get to work" Debbie said looking at the time

"ok have fun bye Debbie I'll see you later love you"

"I will bye mum have a good day at work love you to"

Once Debbie left Bea grabbed her keys and wallet she locked up the door and walked to work she had hoped the fresh air and walk would help clear her head but it didn't she made her way in the shop she saw Allie busy on the phone so she made her way to her station

"Hey" Bea said to Maxine

"Hey Bea" Maxine said as she was walking away to the back room where they keep all the products

The day passed quickly they closed early today so Bea was cleaning up her station her mind still on her bad dream she hated that it got to her so much it just felt like she was reliving it

Allie noticed bea has been really quiet all day Bea hasn't even said hi to her did I do something wrong allie thought she decided to go talk too bea

"Hey Bea" Allie said pulling Bea out of her thoughts she sat down in beas chair looking at the redheaded woman

"Hi" Bea said not looking up

"You alright Bea you seem a million miles away" Allie said noticing something was off with bea

"yeah I'm fine" bea said smiling she continued to keep herself busy the sooner she finished the sooner she could go home

Allie knew that wasn't a real smile Bea was giving her was the redhead mad

"Bea I want to say Sorry again for having to leave yesterday this one here needed gas" Allie said motioning her head towards Maxine who was across the shop

"don't worry about it" bea said as she continued sweeping

Allie noticed bea keeping herself busy so she stood up and walked over to bea she placed a hand on beas stopping her from sweeping Allie began thinking maybe it was her bea was upset with

Beas eyes finally looked up meeting allies those blue eyes relaxing her making bea feel comfortable the way Allie looked at Bea made her feel something she wasn't sure what though she could feel her worries and the stress from her nightmares disappear slowly

"did I do something wrong" Allie asked worried maybe she made the redhead uncomfortable with calling her beautiful or maybe she regretted opening up too her about her husband

Bea saw worry and concern flash across Allies blue eyes she felt bad she didn't want the blonde thinking she was mad at her

"No you did nothing wrong Allie I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind is all" bea said she placing a hand on Allies arm

"ok good wait no not good you have a lot on your mind but good you are not upset with me I just" Allie said she was cut off by the redhead laughing Allies face turned red

"you were rambling a little" bea couldn't help smiling at Allie there was something about the blonde it was impossible to stay upset with Allie around she was so sweet and it was pretty cute how she was rambling wait no not cute I'm not gay bea thought

"here let me do this" Allie offered as soon as her blush went away she tried to take the broom from Bea

"no you don't have to I got it" bea said pulling the broom away from Allie

Allie went and poked Beas sides

"did you just poke me"

"maybe" Allie said smirking poking bea again

"stop that tickles" bea said laughing

"oh really does it" Allie smirked doing it again tickling beas sides enjoying the sound of Bea laughing

"ok ok I give up you can finish" bea said when she couldn't take much more

"I win" Allie said sticking her tongue out at bea

"only because you cheated"

"did not" Allie said she really liked this playful side of Bea

"did too"

"don't be mad I won fair and square"

"I'll get you back" Bea said she would get the blonde back

"sure you will" allie said as she finished sweeping

it confused bea how Allie could make her day turnaround from bad too good in just a short amount of time it confused her even more how she didn't mind Allie touching she didn't feel the need to pull away or push the blonde off of her what confused her even more that was how she thought Allie was gorgeous she wasn't into women like that so that's what was so confusing

"have any plans this weekend Bea" Maxine asked walking over to the two

"I have to finish putting some furniture together but today is Debbie's 18 birthday me and some friends are taking her out tonight"

"Sounds fun" Maxine said

"You two should come if you don't already have plans" Bea said taking Debbie's advice and inviting them she really liked Maxine and Allie and she couldn't help but want to spend a little more time with the blonde

"Sure I'm free what time" Maxine said

"I will probably get there like at 9"

"I'll probably be late" Maxine said

"that's fine" bea said

"I'll go I'm free" Allie said

Maxine looked at Allie the blonde just got done saying this morning that she didn't want to go out tonight

Allie was ignoring Maxine she knew what the woman was thinking good thing bea said something saving Allie from Maxine's questioning eyes

"great well I better get going I'll see you both tonight"

"bye bea"

"bye beautiful see ya" Allie smirked

"bye" bea said turning slightly red

once bea was gone Maxine decided to talk to allie

"So I thought you didn't want to go out tonight" Maxine said walking over to Allie a little while later

"I didn't want to go out I did just want to binge watch a tv show and eat junk food but"

"But what"

"I get to hang out with Bea again I'm not going to pass on that opportunity"

"You like her"

"I can't help it look at her and look at her" Allie said

"Yeah she is pretty"

"Bea has really caught my attention Maxine I can't help but want to know more about her"

"Good thing we are going tonight you can get to know her a little better"

Allie was nervous about tonight anytime about Bea she gets nervous

"Will you help me find something to wear"

"Of course I'll help you when we get home"

"Great thank you"

"I know I've told you before but please be careful I don't want you getting hurt Allie I can't see you like that again"

Allie knew what Maxine was talking she thinks Allie will turn back to drugs if she is hurt like she did in the past Maxine helped her clean herself up

"Maxine don't worry I will never go back to that I wouldn't hurt you like that you helped me so much getting through my addiction I would never go back to it"

"I love you Allie so of course I'll always worry I know you haven't dated anyone in a while since your last girlfriend was a bitch and horrible to you I just want you to be careful is all really know the person I don't want a repeat of last time"

"She was pretty horrible" Allie said thinking about her ex-girlfriend"

"She tried to kill you I think she was beyond horrible" Maxine said she remembers when she got the call saying Allie was in the hospital

"I know I guess two people on drugs makes a really unhealthy relationship" Allie tried to joke with Maxine she was so serious and Allie just wanted to forget it

"It's not funny you only started them when she got you into them"

"I know I know can we please not talk about this right now please Maxine" Allie pleaded she really didn't want to think about it

"I'm sorry I just worry"

"I know and I love you for caring so much but please don't worry about me" Allie walked around the counter hugging Maxine tightly

"I'll try not to worry as much"

"thank you"

"come on let's get home so we can find you something to wear" Maxine said

"yeah let's get out of here" Allie couldn't help feeling nervous yet excited about hanging out with bea again


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bea walked into the garage to her apartment it was nice she found a place that had a garage for her car and bike she hated having them outside in the open Bea was glad her car and bike were finally delivered she was looking over her motorcycle making sure it wasn't scratched it felt like forever since she has seen it but it really hasn't been that long she decided to grab her helmet and go for a ride she had sometime before she had to get ready to go out for Debbie's birthday

Thirty minutes later Bea got off her bike she ended up driving to a spot she used to go to all the time when she lived here it was a private beach area no one was ever here she walked over to the sand sitting down she enjoyed it here it was a good place to clear her head or she would come just to get away from harry it was her peaceful place as Bea sat there relaxing her mind drifted to Allie she couldn't help but to feel excited about seeing the blonde tonight it will be nice hanging out with her again maybe get to know her more bea was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing

"Hey sweet girl" Bea said answering the phone

"Hi mum where are you"

"Oh I just went for a bike ride"

"Awesome it finally got delivered"

"Yeah the car did to"

"That's great mum"

"I'll be heading home soon I have to get ready"

"I was calling to tell you I'm getting ready at my friend's house I stopped at home to grab clothes so I'll meet you guys there and also I'm staying the night with her to is that ok"

"Yes no problem"

"Ok I have to go bye mum"

"Love you Debbie see you in a little bit"

"Love you to mum"

Once Bea got home she looked at the clock she was gone longer than she thought it was almost eight she had to be there at nine I better rush and get ready Bea thought by the time she was in the cab it was 9:15 her phone began ringing as soon as she closed the cab door

"Hey babe where are you" kaz said

"Hey kaz sorry I'm running behind I'm on my way now" she would have been on time if she didn't take so long finding something to wear she felt nervous about tonight

"No problem we are all here just come find our table when you get here"

"Ok see you soon"

"Bye" Bea hung up

Ten minutes later bea paid the cab driver and hopped out and started walking to the club entrance she pulled her phone out getting ready to call kaz to let her know she is here when she ran into someone really hard dropping her phone

"shit I'm Sor" Bea was cut off when she saw it was Allie she ran into

"We really have to stop meeting like this" Allie joked giving bea a smile

"I sorry about that I really need to pay more attention to where I'm walking" Bea said

"It's fine I don't mind" Allie smirked

"I really need to stop running into you"

"shit your phone I'm sorry let me grab it" Allie said bending down to grab it

"No I will get it" Bea said as she bent down to get it to

Allie bent down and grabbed the phone

"Got it" Allie said coming up quickly

"Ow fuck" Bea said grabbing her eye

"Shit Bea I'm so sorry are you alright" Allie said placing her hand on Beas cheek her head somehow managed to hit Bea in the eye pretty hard when they were both standing up

"Ah yeah my god your head is hard" Bea said laughing as she still held her eye still

"Here let me look at it" Allie said moving Beas hand out of the way her other hand still on Beas cheek she couldn't help but to take in Beas beauty the woman was absolutely stunning

"How does it look" Bea asked

"Well you have a black eye but it doesn't look that bad" Allie said feeling bad about hurting Bea

"It won't be the first one" Bea said under her breath

"What was that" Allie asked not hearing Bea

Bea looked up meeting Allies eyes she just realized how close her and Allie where she could feel Allies hand stroking her cheek softly those blue eyes were filled with concern Bea could feel her face flush and heart rate pick up

Allie saw beas cheeks turn red from her blushing she found it to be very adorable

"You are really cute when you blush" Allie said

"thank you" Bea said as she began blushing even more but she still didn't move away from Allie she enjoyed the contact from the blonde

"I'm really sorry about your eye" Allie said looking at Beas injured eye

"It's ok Allie"

"I feel terrible" Allie said quietly she felt terrible about hurting Bea

"Hey it was an accident" Bea said

"I'll make it up to you" Allie said her eyes quickly glancing down to Beas lips she had the urge to kiss the redhead

"You don't have to" Bea said

"I will now we don't want you being any later than you already are" Allie said pulling away from Bea

"Your right lets go in" Bea said instantly missing Allies touch

"Come on" Allie without thinking grabbed Beas hand lacing their fingers she felt that spark she felt when her and Bea shook hands the first day they met she began guiding Bea inside the club

Bea felt Allie take her hand pulling her inside she couldn't help but to notice how natural it felt holding Allies hand once they walked in she saw kaz at the bar

"Hey kaz" Bea said walking up behind her

"Hey babe hey Allie" kaz said turning around seeing Bea and Allie she quickly noticed the black eye Bea was sporting

"What the hell happened" kaz asked

"Allie's head accidentally hit my eye" Bea said

Kaz's eyes glanced down noticing the two were holding hands their fingers interlaced

"Where is everyone" Bea asked she saw what kaz was looking at and quickly separated her hand from Allies

"At the table I'm just grabbing drinks want one" kaz said as the bartender handed her the drinks to her

"no thanks I'll get mine" Bea said

"Ok I'll meet you two at the table" kaz said walking away

"What can I get you" the bartender said

"Vodka and cranberry" Bea said

"Make it two of those please" Allie said

A few minutes later their drinks were set in front of them Allie gave the guy money for the drinks

"I would have gotten it" Bea said

"You can get the next one" Allie said as her phone went off with a text

"Maxine is here I'm going to go out and get her" Allie said

"Ok here want me to take your drink"

"Sure I'll be back"

Bea made her way to the table

"About time Red" Franky said seeing Bea

"Sorry I'm late happy birthday Debbie" Bea said down next to Franky

"Hey mum what happened to your eye" Debbie asked

"I ran into Allie outside and dropped my phone well we both went to pick it up but when we stood up her head hit my eye"

"You ok want ice" Debbie asked

"No I'm fine" Bea was fine she has had so much worse than this

"Ok mum"

"here is your birthday gift" bea said sliding Debbie a small box

"thanks oh mum I would like you to meet my friends this is Shane Kate Sam and Josh"

"Nice to meet you all" Bea said

Allie and Maxine came back Bea introduced everyone to them Allie sat next to Bea Maxine sat next to kaz the two hitting it off quickly

"hey why don't you open your gift Debbie" kaz said

"ok" Debbie grabbed the box bea gave her and opened it once she saw what was in it she was shocked

"mum a car thank you so much" Debbie said

"it's my old car I figured since I don't use it that you might get more use out of it"

"I will all the time I've been saving for one"

"I know you have now you can put that money too something else"

"this is the best gift ever mum thank you"

"I'm glad you like it"

"I love it"

Debbie started chatting with her friends about the car

"You need another drink Red" Franky said noticing her glass was almost empty

"Yeah I do"

"I'll get you one"

"I'll come with" Bea said standing up they asked everyone if they needed a drink before making their way to the bar

"Blondie is cute" Franky said

"Yeah she is" Bea said without thinking

Franky raised her eyebrow at Bea she didn't expect her to agree with her

"So you think she is cute" Franky smirked

"I"

"What can I get you" the bartender asked

Thank god the bartender cut her off from talking she had no idea what to say

"What are you drinking Red"

"Vodka and cranberry get two of those and a gin and tonic" Bea said getting Allie and Maxine another drink to

Franky ordered everything and was about to pay

"Here let me" Bea said she paid for the drinks

"so you think Allie is cute"

bea was going to say no but she decided to be honest with Franky

"I do can I talk to you"

"of course"

"I think I like her"

"really"

"yes I keep telling myself I'm not gay but I can't help but too find allie gorgeous I can fill my stomach do flips when I see her and she is so sweet but the whole thing scares me"

"why are you scared"

"the idea of liking someone scares I know I would never act on these feelings my crush will pass I just harry made sure to ruin everything"

"why does it have to be that way you like her you should go for it"

"I don't know I'll think about it"

"Allie seems like a great girl"

"here you go" the bartender said handing them their drinks

Franky grabbed a tray that was filled with shots and some drink while Bea grabbed the rest

"Shots" Maxine said looking at Franky knowing it was her idea

"Everyone take one" Franky said sitting down and passing them around

"here Maxine" Franky said passing her the drink they got her

"I got you another drink" bea said too allie

"thank you beautiful"

"let's drink these shots" kaz said

"happy birthday Debbie we love you" bea said as they all clinked their glasses and drank their shots everyone ready for a fun night ahead of them


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few drinks later Debbie and her friends went off dancing on the dance floor Franky ended up buying a bottle of vodka so she didn't have to keep getting up for more

"Franky are you trying to get hammered" Kaz said jokingly as Franky poured more shots for everyone

"Just one more" Franky said as she emptied the bottle

"One more than we should dance" Maxine said

"Ok we will" Franky said

They all drank their shots

"Ok let's go dance now" kaz said

"Red are you coming" Franky asked even though she knew bea doesn't really dance she has only seen bea dance a few times before

"no I'm just going to hang out here" bea said she didn't want to dance really she did know how she always avoided dancing

"I'll wait with you" Allie said

"you really don't have to"

"I don't mind I want to"

"ok than" bea smiled at the blonde

"ok well come find us if you change your mind" Maxine said as they all left

"so why didn't you want to dance" allie asked

"what makes you think I didn't want to dance"

"did you" allie asked raising an eyebrow

"No I didn't" bea said not being able to lie to the blonde she didn't feel like she had to hide anything from her

"so I'm right you didn't want to" allie said looking at the older woman she really couldn't look at anything else when the redhead was around her

"yes you are"

"why not" allie asked

"I can't dance" bea said

"really" allie smirked

"yes I have only danced a few times in my life and those few times I was usually hammered and I'm nowhere near that point right now"

"I can teach you how" Allie said

"I'm horrible I don't think there is any teaching me"

"well we will just have to see about that" allie said standing up

"I don't know"

"come on I'm not taking no for an answer"

"fine you win" bea said even though she wouldn't tell allie no

"yay let's go" allie said excitedly she reached down taking beas hand in hers dragging her to the middle of the dance floor

"someone's excited" bea said the blonde's excitement making her laugh she enjoyed it she swears she never smiles or laughs this much

"I am I love dancing" allie said as she began dancing

"I don't know what to do" bea admitted

allie placed a hand on beas waist

"what are you doing"

"I'm helping you silly" allie laughed pulling a little closer

"alright"

"just follow me I'll guide you" allie said removing her hand

bea nodded as allie began dancing showing bea until she got the hang of it a few songs later the dance floor was getting crowded bea was having a really great time surprisingly

As Allie was dancing someone bumped her causing her to fall into Bea she felt beas hand land on her hips catching her

"you ok" bea said in allies ear it was hard to hear it seems like the music got louder

Allie could only nod the feeling of beas breath on her ear drove her crazy she noticed bea hasn't moved her hands yet Allie decided to bring her hands up wrapping them around Beas neck

"is this ok"

"yeah" was all Bea could say she felt nervous being this close to Allie not a bad nervous thought her stomach did a flip she could feel her heart beat quicken as allie started dancing she couldn't help but too find allie even more attractive when she danced or maybe it was the way she was dancing

allie was surprised when bea started dancing with her she felt bea pull her closer

bea pulled Allie closer without thinking they probably couldn't get closer than they were in that moment Bea was getting lost in dancing with the blonde she has never danced with someone like this before and she couldn't say she didn't like it because she did

Allie felt beas hands squeeze her hips she couldn't help the throbbing at her center it didn't help that Beas leg went between hers she was so aroused she needed a minute as soon as the song ended she pulled away from bea and guided them off the dance floor

"I'm going to get a drink want another" allie said she had to collect herself

"yeah sure thank you" bea said

"ok ill meet you at the table" Allie said before walking away

Bea went and sat down she was really warm it was hot she couldn't help feeling turned on after dancing with Allie she has never felt this feeling before Harry never made her feel this way before she hated when he touched her

"enjoy your dance" kaz said sitting down with Franky

"what"

"we saw you on the dance floor with blondie" Franky said

"we were just dancing"

"yeah a very heated dance" Kaz said

"what made you change your mind you never dance"

"I can't deny Allie" Bea said honestly

"well here Allie and Maxine come we will talk about this later" kaz said

"there really is nothing too talk about"

"you're a shit liar" Franky said

"fine come over tomorrow" Bea said for once she wanted to be honest too open up too her friends she usually keeps everything too herself but not this

"ok ready to go back on the dance floor" Maxine said

they all disappeared again on the dance floor

"here you go gorgeous" Allie said handing bea a drink sitting down close to her

"thank you" bea said as she took a big drink

"Your friends are nice" Allie said drinking hers

"Yeah I like them" Bea said as she looked at Allie the woman was gorgeous

"I'm having a great time with you we should hang out more often" Allie said looking at Bea she was admiring her beauty

"Yeah we should I know I see you at work but it's different hanging out outside of work"

"I know what you mean" Allie continued looking at Bea as they both finished their drinks

"What do I have something on my face" Bea said looking at Allie

"No you are just really pretty" Allie said

"You really think so" Bea asked blushing

"Yes you are gorgeous Bea" Allies hand went and tucked a piece of hair behind Beas ear

"Thank you" Bea said as her eyes glanced down at Allie lips they looked so soft Bea couldn't help her hand going to Allies face her thumb running over the beauty mark above her lip the alcohol helping her confidence slightly

"What are you doing" Allie asked

"I like your beauty mark" Bea said she thought it was cute

"Really" Allie asked surprised

"Yes it's cute" Bea smiled at Allie

Allies face turned Red at Beas comment she was usually the one complimenting the redhead

"It's nice seeing you blush for a change usually it's me that is red" Bea smiled it was usually herself blushing like a fool around Allie

"Don't get to use to it beautiful" Allie laughed

Beas laughed as her finger moved and rubbed Allies bottom lip slowly she was right they were soft

"Your lips are soft" bea said

"I use a lot of chap stick" Allie said quietly the redhead making her nervous

"I'm sorry" Bea said as she pulled away quickly she needed to put space between them she had the urge to kiss the blonde

"I have to use the restroom" Bea said getting up and making her way to the restroom it was empty so she went to the sink splashing some water on her face

"What the fuck was that" Bea said confused she has never wanted to kiss someone like that before but yet all she could think about was what Allies lips would feel like on hers she didn't have much time to think the door opened to the restroom pulling her out of her thoughts

"Hey are you ok" Allie asked as she saw walked in the restroom to check on Bea

"Yeah" Bea said

Before Allie could respond the door opened

"There you are we were wondering where you two went" Franky said smirking at bea

"What did you need Franky"

"We are going to take off"

"Ok come on Allie" bea said

They both followed Franky outside where everyone was

"Mum"

"Hey Debbie did you have fun"

"So much fun mum thank you for everything"

"Anything for you" bea smiled

"I'll see you tomorrow bye mum"

"Bye sweet girl I love you"

"To the moon and back" Debbie asked

"I love you to the moon and back sweet girl"

"I love you to mum" Debbie hugged Bea before pulling away and hoping in a cab with her friends

"Hey we are going to another bar want to join" Franky said

"No thanks I'm going home" Bea said

"Yeah I'll pass to" Allie said

"You two will miss out on fun" kaz joked

"Are you fine getting home" Maxine asked Allie

"Yes mum" Allie teased

"Hey don't be a jerk" Maxine said nudging Allie with her shoulder

"I'll be fine really now go have fun Maxi"

"Hey Bea want to share a cab" Allie said as she opened the cab door

"yeah sure"

they both said goodbye before hopping into the cab bea giving her address the ride was silent until Allies stomach growled

"your hungry" bea said

"yeah a little" Allie said as they pulled up too beas place

"I'm hungry too want to come in I'll make some food" bea asked

"as long as I get that tour"

"deal"

bea paid the driver and they made their way inside

"so this is the living room that's the kitchen Debbie's room is over there and mine is there on the other side of the living room"

"can I see it" allie asked

"after we eat"

"fine what are you making"

"let me see what I have" bea said looking in the fridge grabbing two waters handing one too allie

"do you like turkey sandwiches" beas asked

"yes that sounds good"

bea grabbed the stuff setting it on the counter

"let me help"

"It's ok you don't have to"

"I want to"

after there food Allie looked at the time

"I better get going its getting late"

"you can stay the night if you would like"

"are you sure"

"yeah its no problem"

"ok than i will" Allie smiled

"great" Bea said smiling back

they both changed and sat on the couch and put on a movie half way through the movie bea ended up asleep with her head in Allies lap

Allie couldn't help but to look at Bea the redhead was a mystery how could she be falling for someone she hasn't known long and hardly knows anything about she saw Beas hand come up resting above her head she once again saw the scars on Beas wrist she almost forgot they were there what would cause something like this she thought as her fingers made their way tracing across one of the scars

Bea slowly woke up feeling someone touching her arm once she realized it was Allie touching her scar she quickly pulled her arm away and stood up creating space

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Allie said but Bea didn't respond

"Bea" Allie said walking closer to Bea

"what"

"I'm sorry"

"its ok I just got embarrassed by those there ugly to look at and I regret it" Bea said nodding toward her arm

"I know I don't know how you got these but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here but Bea you don't have to be embarrassed by them they aren't ugly" Allie said taking beas wrist kissing the scars on each wrist then pulled Bea in for a warm embrace

"thank you" bea said she has never in her life met someone like Allie she now knew she liked Allie there wasn't any confusion about it in that moment it was clear she was falling for Allie Novak


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 11

The next morning Bea woke up feeling a weight around her waist she looked down seeing Allies arms wrapped securely around her waist when she invited Allie to sleep in her bed instead of the couch she did not think she was going to wake up like this she didn't seem to mind though Bea looked over at Allie who was still sleeping she couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde she looked so beautiful even with her light snoring Bea thought Bea decided to get up she didn't want to creep Allie out by staring at her when she is sleeping she slowly moved Allies arms trying not to wake her as she slipped out of bed Bea made her way in the kitchen making some coffee once Bea had poured a cup of coffee she sat down with her sketch book and began drawing

Allie woke up to an empty bed she changed her clothes before she walked out of the room to find Bea she smelt coffee so she headed to the kitchen she saw Bea sitting at the table drawing in her sketch pad she looked so focused she was concentrated on whatever she was drawing Allie couldn't help but to find it adorable how serious Bea looked her furrowed eyebrows the way she bit her lip Bea must not have heard her come in

"Good morning" Allie said getting Beas attention well scaring her

"Shit you scared me" Bea said jumping slightly when she heard Allie

"I'm sorry for scaring you Bea" Allie said not being able to hide her giggle

"It's alright" Bea said smiling at Allie

"so can I see what you are drawing" Allie asked

"It's not ready yet maybe when it's done"

"I'd love that" Allie smiled

"Would you like some coffee or something to eat" Bea offered

"I would love some but I have to get going I have a few things to do today but I'd love to take a rain check" Allie said

"Yeah I'd like that" Bea said

"Great well I better get going"

"I'll walk you out" Bea said she stood up and walked Allie to the door

"I had a fun time thank you" Allie said

"I had fun to"

"Bye Bea" Allie said with her smirk

"Bye" Bea said as Allie started to walk out

"Wait I just remembered you still never gave me your number I was wondering can I have it" Allie said quickly as she turned back around to face Bea

"I'm sorry I probably sounded really pathetic right now" Allie said blushing

"No you didn't here let me have your phone" Bea said smiling at how sweet Allie is she put her number in and handed it back

"Thanks well I really better get going now bye again" Allie said smiled

"Bye Allie" Bea said smiling back she couldn't help smiling around the blonde

Once Allie was gone Bea closed the door she went to bathroom grabbing her hair clippers she needed to touch up her hair she felt slightly bummed Allie couldn't have stayed longer but she understood the blonde had things to do she put her clippers down she quickly cleaned up and changed she began walking to the kitchen to make some lunch a knock on the door stopped her

"Hey babe" kaz said as Bea opened the door

"Hey you two"

"Hey Red"

"What are you guys doing here" Bea asked

"We told you we were coming today" kaz said

"Oh right I forgot I was just going to make some lunch are you two hungry" Bea said as she walked to the kitchen she forgot they were coming over today

"Sure what are you making Red"

"Grilled cheese sandwich"

"Sounds good" kaz said

While Bea and Kaz were making lunch Franky made her way to the dinner table she spotted a sketch pad on the table her curiosity got the best of her she picked it up and opened it the first few pictures were of Debbie it was rare she got to see Beas drawings Franky flipped to the next page and saw a picture of Allie the page after that was the blonde again Franky went to the page after that and it was an unfinished picture of the blonde she flipped back to a finished picture of Allie and looked it over

"What are you doing with that" Bea said seeing Franky with her sketch pad

"I'm glad you picked up drawing again Red"

"Yeah me to"

"it is great love" Kaz said

"Thank you" Bea said to kaz she knew Franky was going to tease her about the drawings of Allie

"These pictures of Debbie are great" Franky said

"Let me see" Kaz said

"The ones of blondie are great to" Franky smirked handing Bea her sketch book back

"There ok" Bea said slightly embarrassed

"Can I see" Kaz said

"I guess so since Franky saw them you might as well to" Bea said handing the book to kaz

Bea sat down eating her sandwich while Kaz looked at the drawings

"These are great babe I see you have a few of Allie"

Once they finished lunch Bea picked up all of their plates an took them to the sink as Kaz and Franky headed to the living room Bea began washing the dishes when she heard her phone go off which was on the coffee table in the living room

"Can you check that" Bea said as she finished the last plate and dried her hands off

"It's from Allie it says hey sorry to bother you but I left my jacket at your apartment this morning" Franky read the message

"What does she mean this morning" Kaz asked smirking as Bea came in the living room

Bea took her phone from Franky she thought it was just Debbie texting she didn't think she would hear from Allie she texted Allie back saying she can grab the jacket whenever she wanted to

"Yeah Allie stayed the night here last night" Bea said remembering how nice it was to wake up in the blonde's arms

"What did you and blondie get up to last night" Franky said smirking

"Nothing Franky" Bea said

"So what's going on with you and Allie" Kaz asked

"There is nothing going on we are friends" Bea said

"But" Kaz said knowing there was more

"I like her" Bea said quietly

"That's great Red"

"It's not great"

"Why not" Kaz asked

"It's not like Allie would ever like me that way she could do so much better I'm older and have baggage and say for some weird reason she did like me I can't give her what she would eventually want what if she wanted to have sex I know I wouldn't be able to take it that far with anyone and eventually that would be a problem harry always said I never put out enough and that was one of the reasons that made me worthless maybe he was right plus she knows nothing about me what if I tell her about everything and she is disgusted she would be crazy not to be disgusted I know I am by everything" Bea said frowning looking at her hands in her lap she was surprised she was opening up so much to them usually she would have just keep this to herself

"Look at me Red don't ever think that shit of a man was ever right about you he is the worthless one don't think so low of yourself Red and Allie seems like a great person she wouldn't be disgusted with you neither should you and Allie definitely has a thing for ya Red"

"Yeah babe Franky is right and anyone would be lucky to have you if someone truly likes you the sex thing wouldn't bother them at all just take things at your own pace love see where things go be friends with her for now get to know each other if that's what you and if more comes from it don't be scared of it let it happen babe"

"Thank you both" Bea said feeling a little better they were right maybe she should would just see where it goes how did she get so lucky with having these two in her life

They spent another hour talking before Kaz and Franky had to leave Bea decided to head down to the gym in her apartment complex after getting lost she finally found it making her way into the gym she saw a man punching a punching bag she couldn't help but to watch the man he seemed so into it in his own world

"Did you need to use it" the man said when he saw Bea watching him

"Excuse me" Bea said

"Did you need to use it"

"Oh no sorry I was just watching"

"Have you ever used one it's a great work out and therapy to" he finished with a laugh

"I've heard it's a great workout I've always wanted to try it but never had the chance to I usually just run"

"Well today is your lucky day come join me I have an extra pair of boxing gloves I'll show you how"

"Are you sure I don't want to interrupt your workout" Bea said

"I've been at it for over an hour I'm pretty done to today"

Bea was hesitant at first but decided to join there was no harm in it and she did want to pick it up

"Alright than" Bea smiled and walked over to the man

"I'm Will Jackson by the way"

"I'm Bea Smith nice to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bea now come on over here and put these on" he said tossing her a pair of boxing gloves

Bea was struggling to get the second glove on she found it hard to do with the glove on one hand

"Here let me help" Will said as fastened Beas glove

"Thank you"

"No problem now ready to start"

"Yeah"

"Get in position Keep your chin down and your hands covering your face like a boxer Have your knees bent slightly so that they are balanced like this" Will said showing her how

"Like this" Bea said doing what he did

"Great now push off with your back foot this gets your body to generate power you're going to generate more power with your elbow but this is an important first step in getting momentum Don't take a huge step this is pretty small almost like a stutter step Don't lunge forward a small step will do" Will showed her how to do it

"Ok"

"Now when you do it all together it should look like this" Will showed her as her hit the punching bag

"See easy now you try"

"Alright" Bea got in position and began punching her punches becoming harder she could feel stress she felt leave her Will was right this is a great therapy and workout bea thought she could feel her body covered in sweat she finally stopped when she was in desperate need of water she didn't know how long she was doing it for

"Wow you're a natural Bea" Will said

"Really" Bea asked as she put her hand out for Will to help get the glove off

"Yeah you looks like you have been boxing for years"

"Thanks you get really hot doing that"

"Yeah especially since you were on it for almost an hour"

"Didn't even feel that long" Bea said surprised she really liked it

"Yeah time fly's when you're in the zone" Will laughed

Beas phone went off it was a text from Allie

"Hey Bea I'm just pulling up to your apartment"

Bea couldn't help the excitement she felt when she read the text from the blonde

"Ok just come on up"

"Thank you for the worked out I have to get going though"

"Yeah me to I promised to cook the wife dinner tonight but I'm in here every day feel free to come join me here" Will took Beas phone and put his number in

"Just call if you want a workout buddy"

"Sounds good thanks Will"

They both went their separate ways Bea made her way to her apartment she turned down the hallway instantly spotting the blonde by her door she couldn't help the smile on her face

Allie just got to the door when Bea turned the corner the redhead was sweaty her white tank clenching to her stomach from the sweat she looked a little out of breath Allie was finding Bea incredibly sexy she couldn't take her eyes off of her Bea all sweaty was doing things to her

"Working out" Allie asked when Bea was closer

"Yeah I was how can you tell" Bea joked

"Just a lucky guess" Allie said smirking

"Come on in" Bea said as she unlocked the door and made her way in

"Hey mum" Debbie said

"Oh hi Allie" Debbie said as she saw Allie with her mum

"Hey" Allie said

"Hey Debbie how was your sleepover it was great I had a fun time"

"That's great are you hungry"

"Yeah starving can we have Chinese food"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Are you joining us Allie" Debbie asked

"You should if you're not too busy" Bea said not wanting Allie to go just yet she wanted to spend time with the blonde

"Ok then count me in" Allie said causing Bea to smile

"Great I'll order some food" Debbie said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Great I'll order some food" Debbie said

"I have to shower I'll be back in a little bit in like 20 minutes"

"Alright I'll just be here" Allie said

"I'll keep Allie company mum go shower I can smell you from here" Debbie joked

"Oh shush you" Bea said to Debbie

Allie laughed at the two-smith woman and there teasing

"Ok I'll be back order the food and get the money from my wallet" Bea said before walking to her bed room for a shower

"What kind of Chinese food would you like"

"I'm fine with anything I'm not too picky"

"Alright I'll get that ordered can I get you a drink water or beer" Debbie asked

"I'll take a beer please"

"Let me go grab that" Debbie said going to the kitchen to grab the beer and order the food

Allie walked to the living room to have a seat on the couch she saw there was guitar resting against the coffee table she picked it up looking it over she used to have one just like this she has a new one now but this guitar reminded her of her first guitar she remembered all those days and nights practicing when she was young Allie sat down with the guitar she pulled out the guitar pick she always had in her pocket she strummed at it for a second she tuned the guitar up

Debbie started making her way into the living room when she heard Allie playing around with her guitar she watched Allie start to play than stop to tune her guitar Debbie made her way to the couch sitting next to Allie

"Is this yours" Allie asked

"Yeah mum bought it for me for Christmas after I begged her for it for months I'm horrible" Debbie laughed

"You just need a good teacher you're still learning it takes some time to learn"

"You play" Debbie asked

"I do I started when I was 13 I had a guitar just like this when I started I use to do shows but I stopped"

"Why did you stop" Debbie asked she was curious

"I got over it" Allie said not really wanting to tell Debbie why she stopped

Debbie felt like there was a reason why allie stopped but it was clear Allie wasn't going to tell her so Debbie dropped it

"Will you play me something" Debbie asked

"Sure" Allie said

"Great" Debbie said excitedly

"What's and artist you like" Allie asked

"Ahh tough one" Debbie said dramatically

"Ok I'll count to three and you name the first person that pops to your head sound good" Allie said laughing she noticed Debbie eyebrow furrowed like Beas

"Ok sounds good let's try that" Debbie said with a big smile

"One" Allie said as she winked at Bea when she saw her walking in the room her eyes following her as she sat down on the other couch

"two" Allie smirked

"Three" Allie finished counting

"Ed Sheeran" Debbie pretty much screamed at Allie

"No need to yell at me" Allie teased as they all laughed

"Sorry I was excited" Debbie said blushing

"I can tell"

"ok that's who I picked do you know him"

"you are in luck I know a song or two"

"great" Debbie said excitedly

Bea couldn't help but to smile at the two she was glad Debbie seemed to be getting along pretty well with Allie

"ready" Allie asked

"yeah I am"

Allie turned slightly so she was facing both Smith women she couldn't help but to feel nervous with Beas eyes on her she began strumming the guitar she didn't mind Debbie in the room but the Redhead woman just made her nervous she took a breath and began getting over her nerves

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

And your hearts against my chest your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget I'm in love now

Bea couldn't look away from Allie she was stuck in a trance as soon as the blonde started the talent Allie had was amazing she was amazing Bea thought

Kiss me like you wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

Settle down with me

And I'll be your safety

You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Allies gave Bea a little smirk and wink causing Bea to blush she loved seeing the redhead blush

Oh no

My hearts against your chest your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget I'm in love now

Allie locked eyes with Bea she knew she liked Bea it did scare her how she was falling so hard for someone she barely knows the redhead was such a mystery the two women were lost in each other neither one being able to look away

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

Debbie saw the way Allie was looking at her mum it was clear Allie like her mum she looked over at her mum who had the same look her mum was so guarded that you couldn't tell what she is thinking she never lets her walls come all the way down with anyone but Debbie knew her mum well and could see that her mum cared for the blonde there was something there between the two she hasn't seen her mum look at anyone like she looks at Allie she couldn't help to smile at her mum it was clear she liked the blonde

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Allie finished the song and set the guitar down finally breaking the eye contact she had with Bea she looked over to Debbie

"What did you think" allie asked

"You were amazing" Debbie said answering

"I don't think I'm that good but thank you Debbie" Allie said she noticed Bea get quiet she looked like she was thinking about something

"Will you teach me how to play"

"Sure I will when do you want to start"

"After dinner" Debbie asked

"Yeah that's fine" Allie said

There was a knocked on the door

"I'll get it it's the food" Debbie said jumping up

"I better get plates" Bea said standing up walking into the kitchen

"You seem quiet are you ok" Allie said following Bea

"I'm sorry" Bea said she knew she was quiet she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde and her singing for them didn't help any Allie is so talented

"You don't have to apologize Bea I just want to make sure you're alright" Allie said without thinking she stepped closer to Bea placing a hand on her waist

"I'm more than fine Allie I was just thinking about how great you where I didn't know you played" Bea was still so surprised how natural it felt with Allies hands on her she didn't flinch when the blonde would touch her

"There is a lot you don't know about me" Allie said smirking at Bea she was enjoying their closeness

"I know and I really would like to get too know you better" Bea said as she placed a hand on Allies arm feeling confident all of a sudden

"I'd like that" Allie said meeting Beas eyes

"Yeah" Bea asked getting lost in Allies blue eyes

"Would you" Allie was cut off by Debbie

"Hurry up foods getting cold" Debbie called out from the living room

"Coming Debbie I'm sorry we better go eat" Bea said as Allie pulled away from her bea instantly missed the contact from Allie

"can we finish this conversation later" bea asked

"yeah we can"

Bea handed Allie the plates and grabbed some drinks before they made their way into the living room where they saw Debbie hanging up the phone

"Who was that" Bea asked noticing Debbie had a big smile

"Shane he called to ask me out on a date tomorrow"

"That's great Debbie"

"I know I'm excited he is really sweet"

"He seems like a good kid" Bea said

When they finished eating Bea got up to take their plates in the kitchen

"I can help" Allie said

"No it's ok I got it just relax" Bea said

"Alright then I better grab my guitar it's in my car" Allie said standing up and walking to the door

As soon as Allie walked out Debbie walked to the kitchen where her mum was doing the dishes

"So Allie is pretty talented"

"Yeah she is"

"She is nice to"

"Yeah she is sweet" Bea said a smile growing when she thought about the blonde

"She is pretty don't you think so" Debbie said

"Yes she is" Bea said without thinking

"Do you like her"

"Debbie" bea said as she dried her hand

"You do I can see it mum the way you two look at each other especially you I've never seen you look at anyone like you look at Allie"

"Am I that obvious" Bea asked there was no point in hiding it from her daughter when she already knew

"No you aren't obvious but I'm your daughter I know you well even when you have your walls up"

"Really"

"Yes I pick up on these things mum and by the way mum I don't mind if you like Allie I just want you happy"

"You're a sweet girl" Bea said hugging Debbie

"By the way Allie is pretty obvious about her crush on you she can't keep her eyes off of you"

"Really"

"goodness mum you are oblivious" Debbie said laughing causing Bea to swat her arm

They heard the door open up so they made their way in the living room Debbie sat next to Allie and they started practicing while Bea went and grabbed her sketch pad and she then sat across from Debbie and Allie and started drawing she realized she started drawing the two in front of her she must have been drawing for a while because next thing she knew Debbie and Allie were standing up Bea always gets lost in her own world when she draws

"Just practice those few things" Allie said

"Thank you so much Allie that really helped me"

"No problem anytime just let me know when you want another lesson"

"I will Thank you again"

"No problem"

"Bye Allie" Debbie said

"See ya later Debbie" Allie said before Debbie went to her room she made her way and sat down next to Bea

"Thanks for helping her you really didn't have to" Bea said

"I didn't mind at all I had fun helping Debbie"

"I appreciate it" Bea said

"You really raised a great girl"

"she is pretty great"

"you did good you're a great mum Bea" Allie said

"thanks"

it was quiet for a few moments before Allie spoke up

"so before in the kitchen I was going to ask you if you wanted to hangout on Friday after work but if you didn't want to its fine" Allie said

"I would like that" Bea smiled

"really" Allie said surprised

"yes I meant it earlier when I said I wanted to get too know you and I enjoy hanging out with you" Bea said feeling placing her hand on Allies knee the blonde brings out a different side of her

"I enjoy hanging out with you" Allie said her stomach flipping the redhead enjoyed hanging out with her

"good to know I'm not bothering you" Bea said

"I don't think it's possible" Allie said causing Bea too blush

"we will see you might change your mind about that"

"I doubt I will" allie said

"I better get going its getting late"

"I'll walk you out" Bea said she walked Allie to the door the blonde stopped before opening the door she turned around and pulled Bea into a hug

"bye Bea" Allie said in Beas ear

Bea felt chills from Allies warm breath on her ear the butterflies in her stomach seem to be going wild she wrapped her arms around Allies waist returning the hug

"I'll see you at work" Allie said pulling away and opening the door

"bye Allie" Bea said before Allie walked away Bea closed the door behind the blonde she turned resting against it work couldn't come sooner Bea thought too herself


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 13

The week passed by slowly it was Friday morning Bea was currently getting ready for work she wondered if Allie was going to be there today she has been out of work since Tuesday Maxine said she was sick once Bea was dressed she walked out to the kitchen she made some toast for herself and Debbie right when she was putting it on plates Debbie walked out of her room

"Morning mum"

"Good morning hungry I made you toast"

"Yes please"

Bea set the two plate on the table before pouring herself some coffee she made her way back to the table sitting down with Debbie

"Any plans for this weekend" Bea asked Debbie

"Sam invited Kate and I to sleep over at her place she said she wants to have a girl's night"

"That will be fun"

"Yeah it will I can't wait" Debbie said excitedly

"What time are you going over"

"After school we are going straight to her house I already packed an overnight bag"

"ok call me if you need anything I better get going I don't want to be late for work" Bea said standing up and grabbing her wallet

"Yeah I better go to"

"Have fun tonight be safe please" Bea told Debbie

"I will mum have a good day at work I love you" Debbie said as she hugged Bea

"Bye Debbie I love you to the moon and back" Bea said kissing Debbie's head and hugging her tightly

"Bye mum see ya tomorrow"

"see you later sweet girl" Bea said as they both went their separate ways

Bea put her helmet on and hopped on her bike making her way to work it was such a nice day out she much rather go on a ride all day but adult life is calling her and she has to go to work she got to work parked her bike in there employee parking lot Bea couldn't help her stomach flipping when saw Allie getting out of the car next to her Bea removed her helmet

"Morning" Bea said to Allie Bea would be lying if she said she wasn't happy to see Allie

"Good morning beautiful" Allie winked her eyes running over my God could this woman get any sexier Allie thought to herself as she took in Bea on her bike in a leather jacket and tight black jeans

"How are you feeling Maxine said you were sick" Bea said she got off her bike and walked over to Allie

"I'm good thanks for asking" Allie said as they began walking to the hair shop

"Good I'm glad you came to work today" Bea said she was glad work wasn't the same without the blonde

"Why did you miss me" Allie said joking with Bea

"No not really I didn't even realize you were gone" Bea said trying not to smile which was extremely hard to do around Allie all she ever did was smile around her

"really you didn't" Allie said pretending to be upset

"Nope" Bea said finally letting herself smile it was sad she did miss the blonde even though it's only been a few days

"I have to admit that really hurts" Allie said she was loving Beas playful side

They made their way to the shop going to Beas station

"Really now" Bea enjoyed playing around with Allie

"Yes want to know why" Allie asked smirking

"Why"

"Because I missed you" Allie smiled

"I may have missed you a little bit" Bea said

"You are just playing hard to get" Allie smirked

"whatever you say" bea laughed

"face it you want me Bea" Allie said winking

Bea couldn't help the blush that creeped up on her face

"Allie leave the poor woman alone you are making her face match her hair" Maxine said when she walked over to her station she saw Beas blush

"but Maxi Bea is just so cute when she blushes" Allie said smirking at Bea who blushed more

"good morning you two" Maxine said

"Morning Maxine" Bea said

"Morning"

"Aren't you supposed to be working Allie" Maxine asked

"yes mum I'll go right now I just have to ask Bea something" Allie said

"What do you need to ask" Bea asked

"So when do I get that ride on your bike" Allie asked

"Are we still hanging out today"

"Of course we are and you can't ask a question before you answer my question" Allie said

"I just did" Bea smirked

"Bea smith don't tease me" Allie said

"Fine then that's what we will do today I'll give you a ride on my bike meet me at my place so I can get an extra helmet" Bea said surprising herself with being so willing to take Allie on her bike

"Ok great I better get to work before maxi complains again" Allie said with a huge smile

"Hey I wasn't complaining" Maxine said

"Sure well I'll see you two later" Allie said walking away to the front counter

The day was passing by pretty quickly Bea had to clean up than she got to leave she couldn't help feeling excited about hanging out with Allie Beas crush on the blonde kept getting worse today she couldn't take her eyes off of Allie she was a gorgeous woman that Bea couldn't keep off her mind

"So you and Allie seem to be getting pretty close" Maxine said pulling Bea out of her thoughts

"She is nice I really enjoy hanging out with her"

"Be careful with her please" Maxine said seriously

"What"

"Be careful I can tell she is interested in you it's obvious I just don't want her getting hurt so please don't go leading her on"

"I wouldn't hurt her" Bea said

"I hope you won't I just worry about Allie she has had a hard past she just can't be hurt again" Maxine said too Bea

"What do you mean hurt again" Bea asked

"that isn't my place too say It's something she should tell you herself"

"ok" Bea said she wondered what Maxine meant

"I like you a lot Bea you seem like a good person just don't hurt her"

"I promise you I would never hurt Allie"

"Good to know I'll hold you to that Bea"

Bea ran inside to grab her extra helmet Allie had to stay behind at work to help with inventory so Bea told her she would just run home and come back to pick her up they decided Bea can take Allie back for her car later Bea made her way back to the hair salon right when she parked she saw Allie and Maxine walking out she removed her helmet and leaned on her bike as she waited bea waved at Maxine as got in her car too leave

"Perfect timing I just finished" Allie said as she walked over to Bea

"Ready" Bea said

"Yeah" Allie said she was nervous

"You ok" Bea asked picking up on Allies nervousness

"Yes I just never been on a bike"

"That's ok good thing you are in good hands I've been riding for forever" Bea said confidently it was the one thing she was confident about

"Pretty confident there Bea" Allie said smiling at the redhead

"Just a little now are you ready"

"Yes let's go"

"Here put this on and hop on" Bea said handing Allie a helmet

Allie quickly put the helmet on and buckled the chin strap she then got on the bike behind Bea

"Ok hold on" Bea said she felt Allies arm circle around her waist as she began driving

Allie tightened her grip on Bea if she wasn't so afraid of falling off she would really be enjoying having her arms around Bea

Bea couldn't help feeling nervous about their closeness but she also couldn't help enjoying having Allies arms wrapped around her she felt comfortable yet nervous but she also couldn't help but to feel safe a little while longer Bea finally pulled over she figured out where she was taking the blonde when she was half way there

"We are here" Bea said

Allie hopped off of the bike and began taking her helmet off

"Here let me help you" Bea said laughing a little when she saw Allie struggling to remove the helmet buckle

"Please do" Allie said Allies eyes locked on Beas as she moved closer to help her with the buckle she felt Beas fingers on her neck as they unhooked the buckle

"There you go" Bea said as she took the helmet off of Allie without realizing it her hand made its way to Allies hair fixing the pieces that the helmet made look wild Bea could feel Allies blue eyes on her the whole time

"Thank you do I look beautiful now" Allie said jokingly

"you always look beautiful you are gorgeous" Bea said surprising herself with her comment she didn't mean to say that out loud

Allie couldn't help the light blush on her cheeks she was surprised at what Bea said Bea thinks I'm gorgeous Allie thought too herself

"Come on" Bea said before Allie could say anything about her comment she began leading the way to the sand

"I love the beach" Allie said as they both sat down on the sand

"Me to I use to come here all the time"

"how did you come across this spot" Allie asked

"I found it a long time ago one day I really needed to get away from some stuff going on at home with my ex and I ended up here ever since then this is a spot I come to clear my head or if I just need time to myself I've never brought anyone here before" Bea said honestly

"So I'm the first one you have brought"

"Yes" Bea said Allie was the first one she has taken here Allie is the first one she wanted to share it with

"I'm glad you did but why me" Allie asked curiously she really was glad Bea took her here it meant a lot to her

"I realized you don't know a lot about me and I don't know a lot about you I meant it when I said I wanted to get to know you and I also want you to know me I just wanted to share something about me with you and this place is something about me it's my favorite spot to come to I never thought about bringing anyone here because I never wanted to share it with anyone but you are different from everyone else" Bea said looking at the blonde

"Thank you for bringing me here It means a lot to me that you did" Allie said as she took Beas hand intertwining their fingers together

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a bit before Allie spoke up

"Can I ask you something Bea"

"Of course" Bea said

"Early you said you had to get away from stuff at home with your ex what did you mean" Allie asked

"yeah I uh" Bea was figuring out what to say

"you don't have to tell me I don't want too overstep" Allie said not wanting to cross any boundaries

"no its ok I want to it just I never talk about it" Bea took a breath before continuing

"My ex-husband like I've told you before her wasn't a good guy too me"

Allie nodded waiting for Bea to continue

"well he used to hit me" Bea said quietly she looked out toward the ocean avoiding Allies eyes

"What" Allie said feeling anger run through her

"he hit me a lot if I didn't have dinner done by a certain time or if I didn't do a good enough job on his laundry he would get mad over everything he would always find something so he could take it out on me I always hid it but sometimes I couldn't hide it from Debbie so Franky would look after Debbie" Bea hated talking about this stuff that's why she always avoided it but she wanted to be honest with Allie she was trying to hold her tears back but she couldn't help a few from falling

"come here" Allie said pulling Bea in hugging her tightly Beas face in the crook of her neck

"you shouldn't have had to go through none of that" Allie said

once Bea felt Allie wrap her arms around her Bea lost it she couldn't help but to sob on Allie she has tried so hard to hold herself together in front of everyone for so long she hasn't cried or talked about any of this too anyone but here she is with Allie sobbing on the blonde telling her about Harry she could feel Allie rubbing soothing circles of her back once she had calmed down she pulled back slightly she felt Allie place her hand on her cheek

"you are a strong woman for going through what you have you are amazing I promise too never let someone hurt you again Bea just know I'm here for you and Debbie both" Allie said as she kissed Bea softly on the cheek

Bea knew there is more about her past she would eventually tell Allie about but a little at a time was all she could handle Bea was amazed by this woman that managed to come into her life and start tearing down her walls she worked hard to build up to keep everyone out but here was Allie making her way through them


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 14

A few weeks have passed since that day at the beach with Allie the two see each other every day at work and they try to hangout on their days off but one of them is always busy with something like last weekend Bea was busy with Franky Kaz and Debbie and this weekend Allie said Maxine was making her go to brunch and shopping she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone began to ring

"Hey Allie" Bea answered the phone

"Hey Bea I was just calling to see if you are busy today"

"no I'm not really busy I'm just doing some stuff around the apartment" Bea said she had to put together end tables for her room

"can I see you today" Allie asked

Bea felt excited that Allie wanted to see her today she wanted to see Allie Bea has been becoming more comfortable with the fact she likes Allie she still is trying to figure out how to tell the blonde that she likes her though

"do you want to come over" Bea asked

"sure"

"come by whenever you would like to" Bea said

"I'll be there in a bit" Allie told Bea

"ok I'll see you later"

"bye Bea"

Bea set her phone down then started putting together her end table forty minutes passed by and she still couldn't figure out how to put it together she was getting beyond frustrated giving up on the table she got up to grab a beer from the fridge she would ask Franky or Kaz for help tomorrow since she can't figure it out she sat down on the couch taking a drink of her beer when she heard a knock on the door she hopped up to get it

"Hey beautiful" Allie said as Bea opened the door

"Hey come on in" Bea smiled at the blonde she could feel the butterflies pick up in her stomach as soon as she saw Allie the blonde made her feel like a teenager with a crush

"What are you putting together looks like a tornado hit" Allie teased as she saw pieces of furniture scattered all over the floor

"I'm trying to put this end table together for my bedroom and it's being stupid" Bea said causing Allie to laugh

"It's being stupid" Allie said laughing

"Yes it's stupid and don't laugh you jerk" Bea said swatting Allies arm

"I'm sorry for laughing you are just really cute" Allie said with a smirk

"I'm glad you think my misery is cute" Bea was starting to get used to Allies constant flirting she still couldn't help but to blush every time the blonde called her cute or beautiful

"you are cute now can I help you out with it" Allie said

"You don't have to I didn't invite you over to do my stuff I'd hate to put you to work" Bea said

"Oh shush you I don't mind I'm actually pretty handy when it comes to these kind of things" Allie said as she picked up the instructions

"I usually am too it just this I can't figure out"

"we will figure it out" Allie said

"can I get you a drink water beer or soda"

"A beer would be great"

"Ok I'll be right back to help you" Bea said before walking to the kitchen to grab Allie a beer Bea headed back to the living room

"Here you go"

"thank you" Allie said then took a drink and set it down

"Can you hand me that piece" Allie said pointing to a piece that was by Bea

"Sure" Bea grabbed it and handed it to Allie

"It's a little warm I have to take my sweatshirt off" Allie said before pulling her sweatshirt up over her head leaving her in a tank she noticed Beas eyes were locked onto her stomach where her shirt came up

"See something you like there Bea" Allie smirked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail

Bea couldn't help it when she saw the blonde's shirt coming up she couldn't help her eyes locking on to Allies stomach under the shirt was what looked like soft smooth skin with firm abs

"Can I help you with anything" Bea asked

"Yeah sure come here"

"What do you want me to do" Bea asked

"Hold this side" Allie took Beas hands placing them where she wanted them

Bea watched as Allie read over the instructions the blonde looked adorable how she bit her lip concentrating on what she was reading

"What" Allie asked her when she saw Bea looking at her

"You look cute when you concentrate" Bea said honestly she could tell she surprised Allie with her comment Bea has been more confident with complimenting the blonde it actually feels pretty natural telling Allie she looks pretty or she was cute

"Not as cute as you" Allie winked recovering quickly from Beas comment

"Hold these together so I can place the screw in" Allie said

an hour later they were finally done putting both tables together

"all done" Allie said

"Thank you so much for helping me Allie"

"Your welcome anything" Allie said

"let me cook you some dinner to make it up to you are you hungry"

"actually I am pretty hungry"

"great"

"can I help you cook" Allie asked

"You don't have to"

"I know I don't have to silly I want to"

"Ok fine come on" Bea said heading to the kitchen with Allie following

"So what are we making" Allie asked she wasn't much of a cook Maxine always did the cooking

"Do you chicken Alfredo" Bea asked

"I love any Italian food" Allie smiled she really loves all Italian food it's a weakness of hers

"Have you ever made pasta" Bea asked

"No Never"

"do you want to learn"

"yes I'd love to" Allie said she knew she didn't enjoy cooking that much but she would let Bea teach her anything she was willing to learn whatever or even cook as long as she was with bea she didn't mind it

"Ok let me get some stuff we will need to cook"

"Here put this on it could get messy" Bea said tossing the apron at Allie

"Ok what do we do now" Allie asked

"I'll explain to you what to do and you do it"

"Ok let's start"

they both went to wash their hands before starting cooking

"Ok so first we need to get flour and put it in a pile" Bea said

"How's that"

"Good now make a little hole but not all the way through the flour" Bea watched as Allie did it

"Great now we need eggs put these in that hole you made"

"Alright what's next" Allie said once the eggs were cracked

"Here is a fork now you have to break the eggs up" Bea watched Allie try to do it but the eggs kept spilling out

"Let me help you" Bea moved and stood behind Allie one hand resting on Allies hand that had the fork in it and the other hand went to Allies waist Bea did it without thinking

"Ok" Allie felt frozen when she felt Bea move behind her she could fill her back pressed to Beas front just when Allie was getting use to Bea being this close she felt her warm breath on her ear she felt chills run down her spine

"You are stirring it to crazy you have to be more gentle" Bea moved Allies hand gently breaking up the eggs

Allie was going crazy with Bea this close to her the hand on her waist Bea talking in her ear it was becoming too much she started to feel aroused the redhead probably doesn't realize the effect she was having on her

"Start mixing the flour into the eggs"

All Allie wanted to do was turn around and kiss Bea it would be so easy to do just turn a kiss her but what if Bea doesn't want it what if she doesn't like her Allie chickened out

"Ok almost done now we knead it until it's a smooth ball"

"All done now we let it rest before we cut it should be done soon" Bea said her eyes moving down locking on the smooth skin of Allies neck she had the urge to lean down and kiss Allie on the neck Bea quickly shook the thought away and pulled away from Allie

"I'm sorry I got in your space" Bea said as she moved away from Allie

"Believe me you can get in my space all you want"

"Really That's good to know" Bea said while laughing

"I didn't mean to say that out loud" Allie blushed

"Come on let's finish"

A bit later Bea sat down two plates of food one for and and the other for herself

"Wine" Bea asked

"Yes please" Allie said

"There you go"

"Thanks"

"Bea this is amazing" Allie said after taking a bite

"Good I'm glad you like it"

"I love it where did you learn to cook"

"I mostly taught myself but when I was a young girl my mum taught me some stuff I would watch her cook all the time" Bea had to learn or Harry would beat her if she served him crap everything had to be perfect she used to hate cooking she was always afraid of what Harry would do if she did something wrong

"Are you alright you got quiet on me" Allie said

"I'm sorry I'm fine I was just thinking how I used to hate cooking because of my ex but i grew to love it so much because days Harry was away for business Debbie would help me make dinner just the two of us it is something we enjoy doing together now like a hobby"

"it's funny how something you hate so much can turn into something you love so much" Allie said reaching over and taking Beas hand in her own Allie thought Bea would have pulled away but she didn't she kept her hand there

"It is isn't it" Bea said

"She is lucky to have you as a mum" Allie said

"Honestly I'm the lucky one she is a great girl never gets into trouble great grades I always worry that I'm doing something wrong I always wonder if I make the right choices with Debbie and I know I probably don't sometimes" Bea said

"It's normal to worry Bea you just want what's best for Debbie sure you might make some wrong decisions here and there but you are only human you are bound to make some mistake"

"I guess you are right"

"From what I've seen you are doing great with Debbie and she loves you Bea you two have a great relationship" Allie said

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"would you like to watch a movie after dinner" Bea asked

"sure that sounds good" Allie said smiling at Bea

they both continued chatting as they ate their dinner both enjoying each other's company


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them

Chapter 15

Once Allie and Bea were done with dinner Bea stood up to grab their empty plates

"I'll get them" Allie said standing

"you're a guest I ca get them" Bea said

"I want to help how about I wash you dry" Allie suggested

"Ok I'll take you up on that offer" Bea said walking to the kitchen to begin the dishes

"dinner was really great" Allie said

"thank you for helping cook" Bea said

"You will have to teach me more on cooking I don't cook much I usually don't like to I make Maxine do it but I had a really good time cooking with you" Allie said as she handed Bea a plate she just washed it really was enjoyable with the redhead to be honest Bea made anything enjoyable too Allie

"I'll teach you whenever you want" Bea smiled taking another dish from Allie drying it and putting it away in the cabinet where it belongs

"Shit" Allie said

"What" Bea asked as she turned around and saw Allies finger was bleeding

"What happened" Bea asked she quickly place the dish towel on Allies finger to stop the bleeding

"I was washing the knife and somehow cut myself" Allie said feeling slightly embarrassed

"come on I'll clean it up" Bea said

Allie realized Bea was leading her to the restroom once they were in the restroom Bea got her first aid kit out

"Let me see" Bea said

Allie put her hand out for Bea too look at she watched as Bea unwrapped the towel

"How does it look" Allie asked

"It's fine you don't need stitches or anything just a bandage" Bea said as she started cleaning the cut she had years of practice cleaning cuts she had to learn how to take care of the cuts Harry left on her she usually could manage them except a few she had to go to the hospital for stitches Harry would say she was fine and didn't need to go but Bea knew she wasn't the cuts were to deep she usually had to hide the hospital visits from Harry

Allie watched as Bea cleaned her cut up she noticed Bea got quiet again she was thinking about something Allie saw a frown go on her face whatever Bea was thinking about wasn't something good Allie thought to herself

"Are you alright" Allie said

"I'm fine" Bea said she didn't want to talk about it right now she wants to take care of Allies cut

"You can talk to me"

"Thank you Allie but I don't really want to talk about it right now I don't want to bring it all up it right now" Bea said and she but a bandage on Allies finger

"I understand just know I'm not going anywhere I'm here if you need me or need someone to listen"

"thank you" Bea said how was Allie so great to her the blonde never stopped amazing her the blonde was the one hurt but Allie was over here asking if she was ok

"sorry I ruined your towel" Allie said looking at the towel Bea had her finger wrapped in

"Don't worry about that it's just a towel" Bea said she looked at Allie she was so sweet Bea wanted to tell her about her feelings for her she just didn't know how she also wondered how Allie didn't look at her any different after what she told her about Harry she should just ask her Bea made her way to the kitchen she finished cleaning up as Allie leaned against the counter she could feel the blonde's eyes on her the whole time a few minutes passed by before Bea spoke again

"Can I ask you something" Bea said as she grabbed their wine glasses pouring them some more wine

"Anything" Allie said without hesitation she watched as Bea leaned against the counter and took a drink of her wine Allies eyes moved down lingering on Beas jaw god Beas jaw line was amazing Allie just wanted to lay kisses a long it she took a drink of her wine

"I opened up to you and you didn't run away or stop being my friend or look at me different my past isn't good and I'm still working on getting over it and you're so willing to help me I was wondering why" Bea said as she locked eyes with Allie Bea has been wondering why since the beach she just never asked the blonde

"I wouldn't run away over what you told me we all have a past Bea it makes us who we are today" Allie said

"Can I be honest with you Bea" Allie asked she had to be honest with Bea Allie began moving closer to Bea she moved so she was standing in front of the older woman

"Of course you can" Bea said she still wasn't used to being so close to Allie she knew she liked it though it just sometimes made her nervous but a good type of nerves Bea couldn't help her eyes from glancing down to Allies soft lips Bea had to admit she wondered what it would be like to kiss the blonde

"you wonder how I don't look at you different well I do look at you different"

Bea couldn't help but to look away from Allie she felt upset she knew Allie would look at her differently who wouldn't she probably thinks I have too much baggage Bea was pulled out of her thoughts when Allie placed a hand on her cheek moving her face slightly causing Bea to look at her

"but not in a bad way in a good way I look at you like you are amazing to have gone through what you did and still be so strong you only made me like you more you are amazing and the greatest mother I've ever seen and probably the best person I have met you are sweet brave and so selfless I could keep going the list of things I like about you is never ending" Allie said as she pushed a strand of Beas hair behind her ear Allie really did care for Bea her hand moved to Beas cheek she had to tell the redhead how she felt she has been to scared thinking about what Bea would say or if Bea wouldn't want to be friends anymore she knew Bea would probably reject her hopefully telling Bea wouldn't ruin their friendship

Beas eyes were locked on Allies beautiful blue eyes it amazed her how Allie thought so highly of her

"I like you Bea I like you as in a more than friend way I meant what I said when I wanted to know everything about you that is including all the good and bad stuff you told me some bad stuff and I still like you it didn't change how I feel about you at all Bea " Allies heart was pounding she finally told Bea how she felt she needed to tell Bea to answer her question and she didn't want to wait any longer to tell the redhead

Bea was shocked she felt frozen for a moment Bea was trying to process everything Allie had said to her she didn't expect all of that Allie likes her Bea felt excited she assumed Allie did have a crush but she never thought the blonde would have feelings for her like that

"I can't promise to fix all of your problems but I can promise you won't face them all alone" Allie said she gently rubbed her thumb along Beas cheek

Bea felt her heartrate pick up this was all new to Bea she never has had someone like her like this and here Allie was being her amazing self Bea could feel her emotions were all over the place she was scared she felt vulnerable and happy at the same time yet she had this urge to kiss or embrace Allie Bea couldn't figure out which one she wanted to do the only thing she was sure about was Allie is a risk she was willing to take

Beas silence was starting to worry Allie she knew Bea didn't like her she probably freaked her out and now Bea doesn't know how to reject her she could only hope they could still be friends

"I'm sorry I freaked you out didn't I I'm such an idiot I shouldn't have said that I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore I'll leave" Allie said she moved her hand away from Beas face she was about to move when she felt Beas hand go to her waist stopping her

"don't leave" Bea said her eye going straight too Allies

"Bea I" Allie was cut off by Beas lips on her own the kiss was gentle and soft yet it sent this electric shock through Allie she felt Beas lips lingering for a moment before Bea pulled away slightly

"you were rambling" Bea said quietly her face red from her blush she shocked herself by kissing Allie Bea has never done something so forward she needed to kiss the blonde Allie probably hated the kiss she definitely wasn't a master at kissing she's only ever kissed Harry and she hated kissing him it wasn't enjoyable it was always forced

"That's one way to get me quiet" Allie said smirking

"I like you to Allie I have for a while now" Bea said there was no need to hide it anymore

"you really like me" Allie said with a smile she was beyond happy

"Yes I do what's not to like" Bea said

"to be honest it scares me this is so new to me it scares me because I didn't expect any of this I moved here with no intentions to date I honestly thought I'd never want to again but here you come changing that for me" Bea said

"believe me I understand what you mean" Allie really did understand after everything with her ex she hadn't want to date but then Bea came into her life and changed that

"Bea can I kiss you" Allie asked she didn't want to over step and scare Bea off

"yeah" Beas said she wanted to kiss Allie

Allie moved closer and cupped Beas face she looked at Bea taking her in

"you are gorgeous" Allie said before leaning in slowly she closed her eyes she could feel Beas warm breath on her lips she then took Beas lips in her own the kiss was slow and gentle Allie pulled away slightly her lips still close to Beas

Bea leaned in again connecting their lips she felt Allies tongue run across her bottom lip she granted Allie entrance the kiss quickly became heated Bea wrapped her arms around Allies neck as their tongues fought for dominance

Allie pushed her back against the counter softly deepening the kiss she moved her hands to the bottom of Beas shirt right when she was about to slide her hands under she was quickly pushed back

"are you ok did I do something wrong" Allie asked her breathing a little heavy she was concerned Bea pushed her back as if she was hurting her

"no its not you I'm sorry for pushing you" Bea said she did feel bad she didn't mean to push Allie that rough

"I'm sorry if I pushed you to far" Allie said

"I didn't mind the kissing that wasn't it I was fine It's just when you were going under my shirt I just freaked out" Bea enjoyed kissing Allie she has never been kissed the way Allie kissed her

"why"

"I have scars on my stomach that I don't want you to see or feel I don't really want to go into any detail about it right now" Bea said she didn't want to get into it right now

"that is fine you don't have too tell me right now but Bea just know there is nothing that could make me run away from you I like you to much" Allie said kissing Bea softly

Bea pulled Allie into a hug she placed her face in the crook of Allies neck she felt Allies arms wrap around her she felt so happy right now right here with Allie its crazy how so much can change in such a short amount of time Bea usually hated any change but for once Bea didn't mind the changes happening in her life she was really looking forward to seeing where this goes with Allie the woman she was quickly falling head over heels for


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was Monday morning Bea was sitting down having some breakfast before work she was excited to see Allie she didn't get to see her yesterday because she spent the day with Debbie they went to the beach for the day it was nice just the two of them they both really enjoy their mother daughter time together Bea wondered how it was going to be when Debbie went off to college she wouldn't see her as often her little girl is growing up she is graduating has a boyfriend she will be moving out soon Bea was proud of her baby she is growing up into such a great young woman

"Morning mum" Debbie said walking out of her room

"Morning Debbie" Bea smiled

"I was wondering could you help me really quick before you go to work" Debbie said as she sat down with some cereal

"Of course what did you need my help with"

"I need help on picking an outfit I have a few laid out but I can't decide" Debbie said

"What's it for" Bea asked Debbie

"I have a date with Shane tonight"

"That will be fun"

"It will be" Debbie smiled she really did like Shane

Beas phone went off she picked it up to check who it was it a smile going to her face instantly when she saw she had a text from Allie

"Hey beautiful I can't wait to see you today"

Debbie noticed her mum brighten up as soon as she looked at her phone who ever texted her made her instantly happy

"Who texted you" Debbie asked

"Just Franky" Bea said she hated lying but she didn't want Debbie to ask questions about what's going on with Allie just yet Bea wasn't even sure she just knew they kissed and liked each other Bea quickly texted Allie back

"You seem pretty happy Franky texted you" Debbie said she had a feeling it was Allie texting her mum

"Of course I'm happy she is my friend now come on let me help you before we are both late" Bea said before Debbie could ask anything else Bea headed to Debbie's room Bea always forgets how observant Debbie is she picks up on everything when it comes to Bea she knows her mum well

"Where are you two going tonight" Bea said once they walked into Debbie's room

"Just dinner at an Italian restaurant" Debbie said

Bea looked over the outfits that were laid out trying to decide which one was best for Debbie

"This one is nice" Bea said pointing to a cute green dress

"good pick mum"

"it will look nice"

"Thanks mum I would have still been deciding what to wear if it wasn't for you"

"Your welcome sweet girl"

"We better get going or we will be late" Debbie said she didn't want to be late for school

After saying goodbye to Debbie Bea made her way to work

"Hey Maxine" Bea said walking to her station Allie wasn't there yet

"Morning Bea how was your weekend" Maxine asked

"It was pretty good I just hung out with Allie and yesterday I spent the day with Debbie at the beach"

"That's nice how is Debbie doing"

"Great actually she was pretty excited this morning she has a date tonight she couldn't figure out what to wear I had to help her before I came into work"

"good thing she has you for help"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Hey Bea I was wondering if you wanted to grab drinks tonight some of the girls from the shop are going to" Maxine said

"Yeah sure I'd like that" Bea said it would be fun she liked the girls at work and enjoyed Maxine's company it should be fun

"Great you should invite Kaz and Franky"

"are you sure" Bea asked

"Yes the more the merrier plus I really like them they are fun too hangout with"

"I'll text them right now" Bea sent Franky and kaz a text asking them if they wanted to come tonight they both texted right back

"Yeah sure sounds fun" Franky said

"Sure I'll go" Kaz responded

"They both said they will go"

"Good tonight should be fun it will be nice getting out" Maxine said

"What about tonight" Allie said as she walked over

"About time you got here you are late" Maxine said

"Just five minutes late" Allie said

"Hey gorgeous" Allie said to Bea

"Hey Allie" Bea said to Allie

"You look gorgeous today well you always look gorgeous" Allie said smiling at Bea

"Thank you" Bea smiled at the blonde

Maxine watched the two in front of her sure she worried about Allie but she felt Bea was good for her Allie seemed happy around Bea she could tell Bea liked Allie like Allie liked her Maxine had to admit Bea is a huge improvement from Allies ex Maxine liked Bea so much more she really hoped Allie and Bea would work out they seemed perfect for each other Allie needed someone that treated her well and made her happy hopefully

"So what's tonight" Allie asked Maxine

"Drinks after work come with us" Maxine said

"are you going" Allie asked Bea

"yeah I am"

"ok I'll go" Allie said smirking at Bea

"Great" Maxine said

"well I better get to work bye you two see you later" Allie said before walking away

It was almost Beas lunch break she just finished her client's hair

"See you next time" Bea said to her client

"Thank you have a great day Bea" the woman said before walking out

Bea quickly cleaned her station up right when she finished her phone started ringing

"Hello" Bea said answering her phone

"Hey Red want to meet me at the restaurant for your lunch break" Franky said

"sure I'll be right there I'll leave the shop right now"

"ok I'm going to start making you lunch Red" Franky said

"Alright sounds good I'll be there soon"

"See ya right now" Franky said before hanging up

Bea grabbed her wallet and her jacket putting it on before saying bye to Maxine she didn't want to interrupt Allie she was on the phone so she headed to the restaurant

"Hello can I help you" a young woman said

"Yeah I'm here to see Franky" Bea said

"Oh ok right this way" the woman took Bea to sit down

"I'll tell Franky you are here"

"Thank you" Bea said as the woman walked away

Ten minutes later Franky walked out holding two plates

"Hope you are hungry" Franky said setting down a plate in front of Bea

"I am actually is this the table we sat in last time" Bea asked

"Yeah it's my favorite because the great view" Franky said pointing out the window that looked over the ocean

"it is a great view" Bea said

"Is it cool if I invite someone tonight" Franky asked

"Yeah that's fine who"

"You remember Bridget"

Bea thought it over for a minute who was Bridget then it clicked in her head

"The realtor"

"That's her"

"How did you two start talking" Bea asked

"Well I ran into her at a coffee shop the other day we started talking and hung out a few times it's nothing serious we are just friends right now I'm going to see if she wants to come tonight" Franky said

"Do you know how to be just friends" Bea joked with Franky

"Very funny Red you are quite the comedian"

Beas phone went off showing she had a text from Allie

"is it sad I can't stop thinking about kissing you ever since Saturday all I want to do is kiss you again"

Bea couldn't stop the smile that went to her face when she read Allies text she felt her cheeks heat up she wanted to kiss the blonde again to she has been thinking about it since Allie left Saturday

"So who has you so happy is that blondie that's texting you" Franky said noticing how happy Bea got

"Yeah it's Allie"

"What did she say it's making you blush" Franky said laughing

"Nothing" Bea said quickly but

Franky reached over grabbing the phone quickly reading it and handed it back

"Yeah that really looks like nothing" Franky laughed as Beas face turned red

"Were you going to tell me you two kissed" Franky asked

"Yes I was eventually going to tell you"

"Eventually"

"It's so knew I don't know what it is she just told me she likes me I told her I like her and we ended up kissing a little"

"just a little kissing"

"it might have been more than a little" Bea said blushing a little

"you should ask her out on a date" Franky suggested

"your right I should ask her out" Bea said

"Of course I'm right now how was the kiss" Franky said wiggling her eyebrows

"It was amazing I really can't help wanting to do it again" Bea said

"That's good I'm glad you are taking a chance with Allie she seems great and you need someone that treats you good Red" Franky said she wanted Bea happy she needed someone that cared for her

"She is good to me" Bea smiled

"I like seeing you happy" Franky said Bea has changed a lot since she moved back here with Debbie she is happy she doesn't have her walls up so much she is starting to let everyone in more Franky was beginning to think it was Allie causing Bea to change in a good way though

"I like it to" Bea said she has noticed a difference about herself ever since she met Allie

"Thank you for lunch Franky I better get back to work my break is over soon"

"No problem I'll see you tonight and remember ask her out Red" Franky said pulling Bea into a hug

Bea was surprised she didn't tense or want the hug to Bea over instead she hugged back

"Bye Franky see you later"

"See ya tonight Red"

Bea made her way back to the shop she didn't see Allie when she walked in she must have still been on her break Bea decided to get ready for her next client Erica Davidson so she headed to the supply room to grab some stuff she needed

"Well hello there" Allie said when she saw Bea walk in

"Hey what are you doing" Bea said she wasn't expecting to see Allie in the supply room

"Stalking the shelves up"

"I thought you were still on break" Bea said closing the door behind her

"No I took a short break today I wanted to do this so I don't have to stay after today"

"Ok well I will get what I need and get out of your way" Bea said as she started grabbing her stuff

"Wait" Allie said as she walked over so she was standing in front of Bea she cupped Beas face and kissed her gently

"I've been dying to kiss you since I left your apartment on Saturday" Allie said smiling at Bea

"so have I" Bea said smiling back at Allie

"good I'm glad I'm not the only one" Allie said her thumb rubbing Beas lip softly she leaned in again taking Beas lips in her own Allie was surprised when Bea deepened the kiss she wasn't complaining at all though

Bea felt a rush of confidents she deepened the kiss she was becoming addicted to Allies lips she placed her hands on Allies hips pushing Allie back into the shelf as allie wrapped her hands around the back of Beas neck

"We have to stop" Bea said breaking away from Allies lips

"Just a few more seconds" Allie said pulling Bea back in kissing her again

"ok now I have to go Erica is probably here" Bea said giving Allie one more peck before moving away from Allie completely

"Wait I wanted to ask you something" Allie said as Bea open the door

"What is it" Bea asked she felt flushed from kissing Allie

"I was wondering if" Allie was cut off when the door opened

"Bea Erica is here for you Bea" Maxine said

"can we finish talking later" Bea said

"of course we can" Allie said to Bea

"ok good well I better get out there" Bea said as she began walking out

"Hey Allie want to share a cab with me today you could meet at my place"

"Yeah I'd like that" Allie said

"ok great well I better go" Bea said before walking away good thing the work day was almost over just a few more hours to go than she could enjoy a fun night out


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews and I'm so sorry for the late update my computer wasn't working but its fixed now

Chapter 17

By the time Bea got home from work it was already after 6 her last client took longer than she thought

"Hey mum" Debbie said when she saw her mum walk in

"Hey Debbie I thought you had a date today" Bea asked

"I do I ended up getting ready a little early Shane isn't getting me until 7"

"well since you have some time want to help me" Bea asked

"Yeah sure with what"

"I'm going out tonight to grab some drinks with friends and I need to find something to wear I'm not sure what though" Bea said

"of course I'll help" Debbie said as she pretty much ran to Beas closet

"who is going tonight" Debbie asked

"Allie Franky Kaz Maxine and some other girls from the shop"

"So that's why you need help picking an outfit"

"what" Bea asked

"because Allie is going" Debbie said smiling

"Maybe" Bea said turning red

"Look at you blushing" Debbie teased

"I am not"

"whatever you say what time are you leaving"

"Allie will be here at 8 we are going to share a cab"

"did you find anything" Bea asked

"yeah I did" Debbie said coming out of Beas closet with clothes in her hand

"what did you pick for me to wear" Bea said

"your ripped black jeans and this grey top"

"thank you Debbie" Bea said they heard a knock on the door

"That's Shane I got better go bye mum have fun tonight" Debbie said happy her mum is going out with friends

"I will you have fun to bye Debbie"

Once Debbie left Bea jumped in the shower rinsing off when she got out she got dressed fixing her hair she wasn't sure about this shirt it dipped down showing off her cleavage more than she normally would show off she usually covered herself up more she was about to go change but she heard a knock on the door stopping her

"I guess I'll just wear this shirt" Beas said she made her way to the front door opening it to see Allie

"Hey Bea" Allie smiled

"hey"

"are you ready to go the cabs outside" Allie said

"Yeah I am let's go"

They both made their way down to the cab hopping in heading to the bar

Allie couldn't help her eyes looking over Bea her ripped black jeans that hugged her hips nicely her eyes slowly moved up to Beas shirt it was a v neck that dipped in showing a nice amount of Beas breast followed by a leather jacket Allie enjoyed when Bea wore her leather jacket she looked so sexy

"Allie" Bea said trying to get Allies attention

"yeah" Allie said she realized she was full on checking Bea out and it wasn't subtle at all

"You were staring" Bea said she was staring

"Sorry I couldn't help it you just look so unbelievably sexy tonight" Allie said

"No way I'm really not" Bea said with a blush she really wasn't she thought

Allie scooted closer to Bea she leaned in so she could whisper in her ear

"You are very sexy Bea I can't take my eyes off of you do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now" Allie said taking Beas ear between her teeth biting it lightly she couldn't help herself Bea was tempting she then placed a soft kiss on Beas neck she knew she was probably overstepping

Bea felt chills run down her neck when Allies warm breath tickled her ear she couldn't help the sharp breath she took in when she felt Allies teeth bite down lightly how could Allie make her feel this way she felt heat shoot down to her center Bea felt Allie lay a soft kiss on her neck she has never felt this way with Harry it was all new to her Bea has only felt aroused one other time and that was when she was dancing with Allie it confused her she always thought she would never feel this way with anyone the thought of having sex with someone freaked her out usually she thought Harry ruined anything sexual for her but here Allie was causing her body to react in ways she never knew Bea turned her head and met Allies blue eyes with her own she felt the need to kiss Allie it was something she was quickly getting used to Bea began leaning in to kiss Allie

Allie saw Bea leaning in closer so she closed her eyes her heart beating quickly waiting for what was to come

"We are here" the cab driver said causing Bea to stop

"So close" Allie said with her eyes still closed she was disappointed they were interrupted

"I guess we will just have to continue this later" Allie said opening her eyes smirking at Bea

"Yeah we can" Bea said she watched Allie pay then get out she followed the blonde into the bar they spotted their group of friends and walked over to them

"Hey you two" Maxine said as she spotted them

"Hey everyone" Allie said

"Hey Red hey blondie" Franky said

"finally you two are here now we can do some shots" Boomer said

"I help get them" Maxine said

"I'll go to I need a refill anyone else need anything" Kaz asked

"vodka cranberry please" Bea said

"make that two thanks" Allie said

"You look hot tonight Red" Franky said looking over Bea

"Thanks" Bea said

"So where is Bridget" Bea asked

"She couldn't come she is going on a date" Franky said

"That sucks sorry Franky"

"It's fine Red she friend zoned me like you but that's ok there is plenty of women out there"

"I didn't friend zone you I just wasn't gay" Bea said

"You are sure gay for Blondie now aren't you" Franky said quietly

"Oh shush" Bea said

"Shots" boomer yelled when she came back with a tray filled with shots

"Here you go" kaz said handing Allie and Bea their drinks

They both said thank you than Allie reached under the table intertwining her fingers with Beas causing the redhead to look at her and give her a small smile

"To a great night with all you bitches" boomer said before downing her shot everyone quickly following

"We need some more" Franky said getting up to get more shots

Bea was almost done with her drink when Franky came back giving her and Allie another one each

"I figured you two need another" Franky said

"Why thank you" Allie said

"thank you Franky" Bea said

"Hey everybody sorry I'm late I got called into work" Erica said hugging Maxine than sat in the open spot next to Franky

"Hey Bea Allie" Erica said

"Hey Erica" Bea said

"I'm Franky Beas friend" Franky said looking over Erica with a smirk

"Erica" Erica said shaking Franky's hand

"Can I get you a drink" Franky offered being her charming self

"Sure you can" Erica said following Franky to the bar

"Erica has the hots for Franky" Allie whispered in Beas ear

"You think so" Bea said she needed to talk to Franky she didn't want her doing anything with Erica that would make her lose her as a client like hooking up with her and not talking to her after

"Yeah as soon as she saw Franky she pretty much devoured her with her eyes" Allie said

"Hey blondie" boomer said

"What booms"

"I have a lady friend for you" boomer said

"Please stop trying to set me up" Allie said laughing

"she's real pretty you would like her"

Bea couldn't help feeling a little jealous that boomer was trying to set Allie up

"No thanks" Allie said she didn't know what her and Bea were but she knew she wanted to be something with her

"It's not like your seeing someone"

"Boomer you don't know if she is or isn't" Doreen said shaking her head at her friend

"well are you seeing anyone blondie"

"No I'm not" Allie said she didn't know what to say to boomer she didn't know what her and Bea were and she didn't know if Bea would want to be outed to her co workers

"I'll be back I have to use the restroom" Bea said before getting up and leaving I'm just being stupid Bea thought to herself she couldn't help feeling jealous Bea knew they weren't together Allie could do what she wanted to do Bea couldn't help to feel hurt when Allie said she wasn't seeing anyone she knew she was over reacting she was being ridiculous

"Bea you in here" Allie said poking her head in the bathroom

"Yeah what's up"

"I want to talk to you explain why I said that"

"It's fine Allie you don't have to explain it's not like we are together or anything" Bea said she knew this wouldn't work out

"I'll meet you out there" Bea said with a small smile before she began walking to the door

"Bea stop" Allie said pulling Bea back she pushed Bea against the wall pinning her there locking her eyes with her

"Let me explain I know I said I wasn't seeing anyone to boomer because I didn't know what to say I don't know what we are yet and I didn't know if you were ready to be out to everyone just know I only want you Bea"

"I'm sorry I got upset I just thought you were over whatever this is it's fine if you want to go out with someone else I understand"

Allie cupped Beas face then leaned in and kissed Bea softly yet passionately

"Bea don't think for a minute that I am over this because there is no way I am over this we are just starting out also just so you know when I like someone I only want that person I only have eyes for them and that person is you Bea" Allie whispered once she pulled away from Bea

"ok" bea said that was all she could say Allie knows how to make her speechless

Bea was surprised when Allie pulled her in for another kiss this time it was more heated than the last Bea felt Allie pushed her more into the wall and deepened the kiss Bea let herself get lost in the kiss

"Well this is where you two went to" Franky said causing Allie to pull away quickly

"What do you want" Bea said blushing like crazy she saw Franky smirking at them she was glad it was just Franky

"I went back to the table and you two weren't there Maxine said you two were in here so I came to find you both I was going to see if you guys wanted another drink"

"Yeah I'll get I'll get them though" Bea said

"Cool thanks"

"Is that a hickey on your neck" Bea asked

"Probably"

"From who"

"Erica" Franky said smirking

"Franky please don't cause me to lose her as a client"

"Don't worry Red"

"she made it very clear if anything happens it's only a hookup nothing more and I don't even know if I'm going to hook up with her we just made out a little"

"alright I trust you"

"good" Franky said

"I'm going to get the drinks Allie will you help"

"Of course"

They made their way to the bar and ordered the drinks and Allie ordered more shots once they received them they made their way to the table

"More shots you both are the best blondie" boomer said

A little while later they all had a few more drinks everyone was dancing leaving Allie and Bea at the table

"your pretty" Allie said looking at Bea

"oh shush" Bea said her face heating up it could be from the alcohol she thought

"no really like you are stunning" Allie said as she tucked a hair behind Beas ear she was surprised when Bea leaned in kissing her softly

"go out with me like on a date" Bea said

"of course I will" Allie said

"really" Bea said surprised

"yes really now where are we going" Allie asked

"I can't tell you that" Bea said she really didn't know yet

"please I'll give you a kiss"

"deal" Bea said

Allie leaned in kissing Bea

"ok now tell me"

"nope" Bea said laughing

"you are lucky I enjoy kissing you or I would be really be upset you tricked me"

"Allie is that you" someone said

Allies heart sank she knew who it was before she even looked up she knew that voice anywhere and she was hoping to never see or hear from her again


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you so much for the follows favorites and reviews I appreciate them all

Chapter 18

"Allie is that you" someone said

Allies heart sank she knew who it was before she even looked up she knew that voice anywhere and she was hoping to never see or hear from her again

"What do you want Alex" Allie said coldly when she saw her ex standing there

"Well that is no way you should greet someone you used to sleep with didn't you miss me" Alex said with a smirk

"Fuck off" Allie said coldly she stood up quickly she didn't miss her not at all she wished she wasn't here looking at her she was the past she wanted to forget Allie always acts like it doesn't bother her to Maxine but it does she just hides it well and acts like it doesn't

"And to think I almost didn't come tonight good thing my friend dragged me here I'm glad she did I got to run into you if I didn't come" Alex said ignoring Allie

"You should leave" Allie said she was trying to not let herself get mad but that was a battle she was quickly losing everything Allie was trying to forget about this woman and that part of her life she hated that it was coming back to her

"How about you leave with me we can go somewhere more private I even have some coke for us it will be just like old times" Alex said with a smug look she stepped closer to Allie

"Like I said before fuck off I don't want you anywhere near me" Allie said the anger clear in her voice she pushed Alex back away from her

Bea was watching the interaction between the two she could see Allie was not happy about this woman talking to her she didn't know who it was Bea assumed it was an ex she said Allie used to sleep with her it was clear Allie was mad Bea wondered why Allie didn't like this woman and what did she mean coke was Allie into drugs Bea wondered

"I miss you Allie don't you miss me we spent a long time together years" Alex said

"You have got to be kidding me" Allie said

"No I'm not"

"we are done here you can leave now"

"no i don't have to" Alex said

"fine since you won't leave I will" Allie said raising her voice slightly she could feel her blood boiling she couldn't forgive Alex

"Is there a problem here" Maxine said walking up to the table she saw who Allie was talking to and went to check on her

"Maxine mind your own business it's your fault allie hates me"

"Allie is my business and you need to leave" Maxine said she hated Alex she hated her since the days she met her

Allie felt Bea stand next to her and take her hand intertwining their fingers together

"who is this bitch is she your new fuck toy does she pay you for sex to you street whore" Alex said when she saw Bea grab Allies hand

Before Allie could think about what she was doing she was slapping Alex hard across the face she beyond mad Alex had no right talking about Bea especially in that way Allie let go of Beas hand and left she didn't want to stay even if Alex left the night was still ruined for her

"Allie wait" Bea said as she made her way outside spotting Allie walking away

"What" Allie snapped

"Are you ok" Bea asked

"I'm fine" Allie said as she continued walking

"Where are you going" Bea asked

"I really don't know just walking"

"I'll come" Bea said It was silent while they walked almost an hour has passed by Bea was still beyond confused about what happened she wanted to know what that was but she would let Allie tell her when she was ready she didn't want to bug her about it

Allie looked over and saw Bea walking with her she felt bad for snapping at her earlier she wanted to talk to Bea explain what that was she figured Bea was confused not knowing what was going on she wanted to go somewhere more private but didn't want to go home she would talk to Maxine tomorrow

"Can we go to your place" Allie said she was finally calming down a little Allie was still a little mad but nothing like she was earlier walking around helped her clear her head

"Yes we can but Debbie is home but she will probably be sleeping"

"That's ok I just don't want to go home right now"

"Want to just walk we aren't really far from there" Bea asked

"Ok" Allie said

Once they got to Beas place Bea checked to see if Debbie was awake

"She is asleep" Bea said she knew Debbie would be asleep it was kind of late it was a little around midnight

"can I get you something to drink" Bea offered as she walked to the fridge

"Sure anything is fine" Allie said

"Here you go" Bea said handing Allie a water

"Thank you" Allie said before taking a drink

"No problem"

"it's late you can stay the night if you'd like to" Bea said she knew Allie didn't want to go home

"Are you sure" Allie asked

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure" Bea smiled

"Well since you are sure I guess I will"

"Come on" Bea said leading Allie to her bedroom she let go and made her way to her dresser

"Here's some pajamas you can change into"

"Thank you"

"you can change in my bathroom"

Once Allie went in to the bathroom Bea changed her clothes she sat in her bed reading a book while she waited for Allie to come out

Allie changed in the bathroom and pulled her hair up she wondered why Bea wasn't asking anything about earlier she knew she should explain and apologize for snapping at Bea Allie opened the bathroom door and walked into Beas room she saw the redhead sitting on the bed resting against the headboard reading a book

"What are you reading" Allie asked

"The beautiful and damned it's one of my favorites"

"I love that book I like anything by Fitzgerald"

"Me to" Bea said

"You can sleep in here if you would like the couch isn't to comfortable to sleep on" Bea offered

Allie sat down so she was looking at Bea

"Hey Bea I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"You don't have to apologize for that I understand you were mad I know it wasn't towards me" Bea noticed Allie was thinking about something

"Did you want to talk about it" Bea asked

"I want to explain I feel like I should you told me about your past I should tell you about mine It's just what I'm going to tell you're not going to want anything to do with me after it"

"Why don't you let me decide that" Bea said she would be the one to decide and chances are there is nothing that would make her want nothing to do with Allie

"What all do you want to know"

"Everything" Bea said

"ok"

"when I was 16 my parents kicked me out they caught me with a girl and said there was no way they would have a gay daughter so they kicked me out all I grabbed was my guitar before I left a few years later I met this woman whom I found out was a prostitute she told me she made decent money and offered me a job I was desperate I was on the street for a few years already I needed to get a place somewhere warm to stay and food so I of course took the job she set me up with some clients and that's what I did it was a horrible job I hated every minute of it I hated myself for doing it" Allie paused for a moment she hated thinking about this it brought up bad memories

"One day I met this woman she wanted my business so I scheduled her it was rare I got women as clients the majority of my clients were men but she was different after our time together she paid me and left but I was surprised when she called a few days later and wanted to hangout we became friends quickly she was seemed great we started dating soon after that's who was in the bar her name is Alex I continued doing my job even though we were dating I know it bothered Alex but I just needed to save a little more money until I had enough for a car a place to stay I later found out Alex was on drugs after I caught her doing them she offered some to me saying it would help me forget about everything I've been so I tried it I trusted her I wanted to forget a lot of things well I became addicted quickly I started doing coke nonstop" Allie was looking down playing with her hand she was embarrassed of her past and her drug use she knew Bea would kick her to the curb when she was done

"about two years into our relationship I stopped doing my job and we moved in together we didn't have much furniture we had a bed and the apartment came with a fridge but we were so drugged out we didn't care really Alex started booking gigs at local bars for me she was like my manager I would play a few times a week well one day after a gig we were arguing some girl was hitting on me and Alex was accusing me of cheating she finally apologized and of course I forgave her I thought I was in love I was just glad we weren't fighting anymore when we went back to the apartment then she laid a line of coke out for herself once she did it she put one out for me I did it well turns out it was a bad batch I almost died from it the only thing that saved me was Maxine coming over she came over often to check on me she constantly tried to get me into a rehab and away from Alex she would always tell me she was toxic Maxine took me to the hospital she blamed Alex for what happened I denied it I knew Maxine hated Alex she made it clear I didn't know Maxine long she was working at a bar where I played at we hit it off quickly after I got out of the hospital I realized Maxine was right it had to be Alex that gave me that bad line she did a line before me but nothing happened to her she had to have given me some out of a different bag I never said anything though we went on like nothing happened she eventually hit me it was only once it was when we were out of coke we were low on money and she needed her fix she had got so desperate she sold my guitar one day I finally had enough with Alex I couldn't do it anymore Maxine was going to help me get clean and get on my feet I was on my way home to break up with her when I caught her with another girl I told her I was leaving her I was about to leave I was getting in the car when she ran out she ended up shoving me to the passenger side and jumped in the driver seat she took off driving and was apologizing for what happened she was trying to get me to stay I tried to get her to stop driving I hated when she drove she always drove to fast especially when she was coked out I told her to slow down but she wasn't listening to me it happened so fast Alex lost control of the car the next thing I know was I was waking up in the hospital with Maxine by my side the doctor told me I was lucky to be alive I was in the hospital for a while when I got out I checked into rehab and moved in with Maxine I didn't see Alex after that I didn't want to I haven't seen her for a few years after that yesterday was the first day I saw her since than"

Allie was surprised when she felt Bea cup her face a kiss her passionately

"I'm confused you aren't kicking me out" Allie asked

"no I'm not going to kick you out I like you too much to do that" Bea said taking Allies hands in her own kissing them softly

"really"

"yes really Allie I don't care about what you used to do to make money I'm so sorry you had to do that no one should have to no one should be put on the streets so young like you did I hate that you had to go through that I don't care that you did drugs as long as you don't do any drugs now I really like the person you have become I really like you Allie"

"you aren't going to judge me" Allie asked

"you were young and you got into some of the wrong things who am I to judge you I sure as hell didn't make the right choices in life what matters is right now and you have completely turned around your life"

"I owe Maxine my life I would have never done it without her she is like an older sister to me I love her"

"thank you for telling me everything Allie" Bea said kissing Allie lightly

"come lay with me" Bea said she was surprised that she was feeling so comfortable around Allie she never thought she would be like this with someone she watched as allie laid next to her they were facing each other

"your ex seems like a psycho" Bea said

"so does yours" Allie said making Bea laugh a little

"we really had horrible taste in people" Bea said

"yeah we really did" Allie said smiling at Bea

"are we still on for our date" Bea asked

"of course I wouldn't miss it"

"good" Bea said yawning

"thank you" Allie said

"it's no problem" Bea said

"go to sleep you are tired and we have an early morning we have to go to work" Allie said she could tell Bea was tired she looked ready to fall asleep

"goodnight Allie"

"goodnight beautiful" Allie said wrapping her arm around Beas waist pulling her in closer Allie didn't want to go to sleep because she didn't want to wake up and it be just a dream Bea still likes her what Allie told didn't change the way Bea felt or looked at her Allie didn't think it was possible to be any happier than she was in this moment


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning Allie woke up to red hair in her face Bea was still asleep she had her head resting on Allies chest with her arm wrapped around the blonde Allie would have never expected Bea to be into cuddling she looked over at the clock it was still early they had plenty of time before they had to be at work Allie decided to lay back taking the moment in she couldn't lie it was nice waking up next to Bea she closed her eyes relaxing a little when all of a sudden she heard the bedroom door open

"mum" Debbie said as she walked in

"Oh uh sorry I'll just be going" Debbie said leaving quickly when she went into her mum's room she didn't expect to see Allie lying in bed with her mum who was pretty much on top of her

Allie didn't want to wake up Bea since they went to bed so late besides Bea had woken up last night and set an alarm for work she wanted her to sleep she would probably be tired this morning it was a late night last night Allie went into the bathroom after grabbing some of Beas clothes to borrow for work she grabbed a towel and found a spare toothbrush she quickly showered and changed her clothes Bea was still asleep so Allie headed out of the room the smell of coffee hit her so she walked to the kitchen

"want some coffee" Debbie asked when she spotted Allie

"sure I can get it"

"it's fine I got it" Debbie poured the coffee then handed it too Allie

"here would you like cream or sugar" Debbie asked

"no I'm ok thank you"

"no problem"

They sat in silence for a few minutes the silence was starting to bother Allie it was starting to make her very nervous

"I" they both began talking at the same time

"go ahead" Debbie said letting Allie go first

Allie felt nervous she didn't know why

"I slept with your mum" Allie realized how that sounded bad that is not what she wanted to say and the look on Debbie's face didn't help her embarrassment Debbie looked disgusted like she was so grossed out by what Allie just said

"Ew I really didn't need to know that" Debbie said she really didn't that was her mum she wanted to know nothing about what she does with Allie

"no no no that came out so very wrong that was not what I was going to say at all" Allie said quickly

"what is it with you smith women making me look like a fool all the time first Bea now you what I meant was I slept here last night but only because it was late when we got here so your mum offered me to stay the night that is it just please ignore what I said earlier I'm an idiot" Allie said her face red from embarrassment it wasn't like she got embarrassed over anything sexual it was that she just told the Daughter of the woman she was head over heels for that she slept with her mum

A moment passed before Debbie burst out laughing she couldn't help it Allie made her laugh the way she looked so nervous trying to explain herself

"you make quite the impressions first the elevator thing when you ran to get my mums number don't forget giving her a black eye on accident now this" Debbie said laughing

"I know like I said you smith women keep making me look like a fool and I'm sorry about that you looked really disturbed when I said that" Allie said laughing along with Debbie

"I was very grossed out right now I was like why is this lady telling me this about my mum" Debbie laughed

"again I apologize"

"it's fine it was a simple mistake" Debbie said when her laughter calmed down

"on a more serious note I'm just surprised she let you sleep in her bed my mum wouldn't even share a bed with Franky or Kaz and those are her best friends there like her sister's mum must really like you" Debbie said she knew her mum liked Allie but this just shows her mum likes her a lot

"it's nice my mum has been so happy since we moved back here I'm glad I was worried about her she hasn't had it easy"

"I know she told me a lot of stuff about her past" Allie said

"it sounds like my mum really likes you Allie I just want to tell you that you better not hurt her ok"

"I wouldn't ever hurt her" Allie said sure Debbie looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly but for some reason Allie imagined a different side of Debbie coming out if Allie hurt her mum and she didn't want to see that side of the younger Smith

"good because I really do like you Allie you seem like you are good to my mum"

"Bea deserves to be treated great your mum deserves the world"

"can I ask you something" Debbie asked

"of course" Allie said

"last night did mum sleep through the night"

"well we didn't go to bed until late then she got up to put an alarm on then went back to sleep and she was still asleep when I left the room" Allie said she was slightly confused by Debbie's question

"ok thanks" Debbie said she noticed her mum hasn't been up during the nights like she used to and she doesn't look so tired all the time she just needs to ask her mum if she has been having nightmares still

Allie was about to ask why but before she could ask why Bea walked in the kitchen Allie couldn't help the way her stomach doing a flip as soon as she saw Bea the redhead bringing a smile instantly to her face Allie could feel herself falling more and more for Bea

"good morning Debbie" Bea said

"morning mum want some coffee"

"sure"

"morning Allie" Bea smiled at the blonde

"morning" Allie said smiling right back the two getting lost in each other for a moment

"well I better get going mum there is your coffee" Debbie said she didn't really have to leave yet she just wanted to give her mum some time with Allie

"bye Debbie I'll see you later" Bea said

"are we still going down to the gym when you get off tonight I want to run on the treadmill"

"yeah we are I want to hit the punching bag for a bit"

"ok great bye you two" Debbie said before heading out

"are you ready for work" Bea asked turning back to Allie

"Yeah but I have to do something first"

"What" Bea asked

"This" Allie said kissing Bea softly

"You are a goof" Bea said enjoy the tingling feeling Allies lips left on her own

"You like it though"

"I do" Bea said leaning in and kissing Allie again it still amazed Bea how she was quickly becoming more confident around Allie with kissing her

Allie traced Beas bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance which Bea granted Allies tongue meeting Beas the kiss became heated quickly their tongues fighting for dominance Allie felt a familiar rush of heat go to her center

Kissing Allie was becoming one of Beas favorite things to do the blonde brings out this side of her she never knew about she felt Allies hands take her waist pushing her back guiding her to sit on the table they only broke the kiss for a moment before Bea placed her hand on the back of Allies neck pulling her in to another deep kiss she pulled Allie in closer the blonde standing between her legs

Allie pulled away a little needing to breathe she then began placing kisses along Beas perfect jaw her lips trailing down to Beas neck

Bea took in a sharp breath when she felt Allies lips on her neck the way Allie was making her feel was insane to Bea she didn't know if she could ever get used to feeling aroused like this she knew she would only feel like this with Allie she trusts Allie she has since they met she knew she wouldn't ever trust someone like she does Allie it did scare her considering she hasn't known Allie long when she felt Allie suck on her pulse point she couldn't help the moan she let out she pushed Allie away and stood up quickly she felt her face heat up she felt embarrassed by it

"Hey I'm sorry did I do something wrong" Allie said when Bea pushed her away it seemed like everything was fine they both seemed to be enjoying it especially Bea from the moan that she let out

"No it's not you I'm sorry it's just I didn't mean to um" Bea cheeks turned even redder she was trying to explain

"Moan" Allie said

"Yeah" Bea said looking down for some reason all she could think of was Harry how he would hit her if she made any sounds she never moaned like that with Harry though it was more her begging him to stop but he would tell her to be quiet

"I'm not going to lie I really like hearing you moan it has got to be one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard and it just shows me that I'm doing a good job and that you are enjoying it you don't have to be shy around me or ever apologize for that"

"really" Bea said

"yes really be as vocal as you want with me"

"ok" Bea said with a blush

"we better go we are going to be late to work" Allie said grabbing Beas hand walking out

"here" Bea said as she placed a helmet on Allies head and buckled the strap

"how do I look" Allie asked

"you look beautiful" Bea said looking at Allie she was really beautiful

"let's go gorgeous" Allie said smiling

They both got on Beas bike Allie wrapping her arms around Beas waist they made it to work in no time walking in only ten minutes late

a few hours had passed Bea was waiting for her next client

"hey Bea I have a walk in since you have some time can you cut his hair" Allie asked

"yeah send him over" Bea said her client wasn't supposed to be here for another half hour

"ok I will"

"hey Bea" Will said pulling Bea into a big bear hug kissing her on the head

"hey Will" Bea said she has gotten so much closer to Will since they met she sees him a few times a week he is quickly becoming a brother to her a brother she never had Will was even teaching her and Debbie some self-defense moves he said she they needed to know how to defend themselves

"what can I do for you"

"my girlfriend comes here she sent me to get a haircut she hates when my hair gets to long"

"ok well I'll take care of you"

Allie couldn't help feeling a little jealous when Will hugged and kissed Bea

"can I talk to you" Maxine said

"yeah what's up"

"not here come on" Maxine said she led Allie to their break room no one was in there as soon as they closed the door Maxine slapped her arm

"ouch what was that for" Allie said

"I should slap you harder for the way you disappeared on me like that last night then you don't call or text and you don't come back home good thing Franky told me Bea went after you I knew you would be with her"

"I'm sorry"

"it's fine I was just worried"

"Why are you were you late" Maxine asked

"woke up late" Allie said

"you are a horrible liar"

"I stayed at Beas we got sidetracked this morning and lost track of time"

"what's going on with you two I know there is something I can see it plus you two stare at each other nonstop

"I'm not sure what we are I told her how I felt and turns out she feels the same way we are going on a date"

"I hate to be the downer but what if it doesn't work out you haven't dated since Alex" Maxine asked she was concerned she wanted Allie to be ok it was a hard time getting her clean she can't see her like that again

"honestly I'd be crushed if it didn't work but I wouldn't ever turn back to drugs I can promise you that"

"you seem happy around her"

"I am happy Maxi I really like Bea I can literally feel myself falling for her it's not just some silly crush for me she is special I told her everything about my past and she didn't judge me one bit she didn't kick me to the curb she still likes me"

"I really do hope everything works out for you two"

Maxine was happy for Allie she hasn't seen her like this before she deserved some happiness she knew it wasn't just a crush she could see it wasn't Allie was falling in love with Bea Maxine could only hope Bea was feeling the same she didn't want Allie getting hurt


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 20

The rest of the week passed by quickly Bea didn't get to hang out with Allie for the rest of the week she has been spending time with Debbie it was finally Friday and tonight was her date with Allie she was currently on her way home from work she felt her nerves kicking in she has a date tonight she didn't know how it was going to go she hasn't really been on a proper date before she finally made it home making her way inside as soon as she walked in Bea saw Kaz and Franky sitting on the couch chatting with Debbie in the living room

"Hey what are you two doing here" Bea asked

"We came to say good luck on your date tonight" Kaz said

"Yeah" Franky said

"Thank you" Bea said

"Red don't be afraid to bring blondie back home so you can have a little fun I can give you some tips if you would like I'm sure she would love if you just did"

"Franky" Bea said stopping the woman from saying anything further in front of Debbie she could feel her face turn Red

"Ew please stop that's so gross Franky that's my mum" Debbie said

"Sorry little Smith Bea we will continue that talk later" Franky winked

"Franky you are embarrassing both of them you better stop they are both as red as Beas hair" Kaz said laughing

"Alright I'll stop but only for now Red" Franky said smirking throwing a wink at Bea

"Thank you" Bea said happy Franky stopped

"so where are you going tonight" Kaz asked

"I made a reservation for an Italian restaurant" Bea said

"is that alright I can change it if it's not" Bea said she could feel herself getting more and more nervous

"mum relax it sounds like a great date you don't need to change a thing I'm sure Allie will love it"

"are you sure" Bea asked

"yes I am it's sounds perfect"

"what time are you getting Allie" Kaz asked

"at 7"

"you better start getting ready then" Franky said

"yeah go get ready we better get going anyways we are meeting some friends for drinks" Kaz said

"See ya Red bye Debbie" Franky said as she ruffled Debbie's hair

"Bye I'll see you two later" Bea said

"Bye babes" kaz said hugging Debbie and Bea

"see ya" Debbie said before heading to her room

"I need to take this" Kaz said when her phone started ringing she walked out in the hallway to take the call

"Hey Red before I leave I want to talk to you on a more serious note" Franky said

"what is it" Bea asked

"don't be afraid of being intimate with Allie not everyone is like him I know he hurt you and I know you never told me exactly what he did to you but I'm not stupid I can figure it out but please Red don't let him ruin everything for you if you start getting nervous because things are moving too fast just tell Allie Red if she truly cares for you she won't mind waiting or going at your pace if you get freaked out just please remember Allie is not Harry" Franky was surprised when Bea pulled her into a tight embrace she wasn't used to Bea hugging her like this Bea usually was so standoffish and Franky was the one that did all the hugging

"I love you Franky you are a great friend the best thank you" Bea said as she hugged Franky tighter she did love Franky she knows she doesn't tell her ever but Franky knows she loves her they are like sisters

"I love you too Red you're my best friend I want you happy" Franky said she was once again was surprised when Bea said she loves her she knew Bea did it just wasn't something the Redhead ever really said to her

"I better get going and you need to go get ready I hope your date goes well" Franky said as she began walking to the door she stopped before opening it

"Red remember what I said" Franky said

"I'll see ya Franky come over whenever you want"

"alright bye Red" Franky said before she closed the door behind her

Once they were gone Bea headed to her bathroom to get showered up she turned the shower on letting it heat up before jumping in she got in letting the warm water run over her body she began thinking of what Franky said Franky was right she couldn't let Harry ruin everything for her sometimes Franky knew exactly what to say to her and Bea Loved her for that the water starting getting cold so Bea finished her shower quickly before getting out she did her hair then made her way to her closet she put on her dark jeans and a red top she didn't know if it looked ok for a date so she headed to Debbie's room to ask her

"come in" Debbie said when she heard a knock

"hey mum what do you need"

"does this look ok" Bea asked nervously

"that looks great"

"ok good thanks"

"are you ready for your date" Debbie asked

"I think so I can't help feeling nervous what if I do something embarrassing" Bea said

"Chances are it will be Allie that does something embarrassing she has quite the record the first day you guys met the accidental black eye and the other morning in the kitchen" Debbie said with a laugh

"what happened in the kitchen" Bea asked

"I didn't tell you" Debbie asked

"no you didn't"

"yeah well I'll let Allie tell you it's pretty funny actually"

"I'll have to ask her"

"don't be nervous you just have to be yourself you will be fine mum"

"how sad I have to get dating advice from my eighteen-year-old daughter

"it's not sad and you don't even need any advice you will do great"

"are you sure you are ok with this"

"of course I am ok with this I want you happy I'm glad you are going out"

"ok"

"you need to go get Allie you don't want to be late"

"yeah I better go"

"bye mum have fun"

"bye sweet girl I love you to the moon and back"

"I love you to the moon and back"

Bea kissed Debbie's head before she left the room she put her shoes on then left she hopped on her bike and made her way to Allies apartment Bea knocked on the door she waited a few minutes before the door was opened

"hey beautiful" Allie said smiling when she saw Bea standing there

"Hey ready to go"

"Yeah I am let's go" Allie said

Bea lead Allie to her bike

"put this on" Bea said handing a helmet to allie

"Ready" Bea asked once Allie was on the bike

"Yeah" Allie said wrapping her arms around Beas stomach

they made it to the restaurant in no time Bea told the receptionist she had a reservation the woman quickly took them to their spot they sat down

"hello can I get you two anything to drink" the waiter asked

"merlot please" Bea said

"I take the same thank you"

"I'll be right back with your wine" the waiter said before leaving

"have you been here before" Allie asked

"No this is my first time" Bea said

"Mine to I have been wanting to try it for a while now"

the waiter came back with their drinks

"I'll give you both a few more minutes to look over the menu"

"thank you" Bea said her nerves beginning to sink in again she felt nervous being here with Allie

"Don't be nervous" Allie said she noticed Bea was tapping her leg

"How do you know I'm nervous"

"Your tapping your leg" Allie smiled as she placed her hand on Beas stopping her from tapping

"I guess I am a little nervous" that was an understatement she was very nervous

"want to know something funny I'm nervous to Maxine had to pretty much give me a pep talk before you came to pick me up"

"really" Bea asked she would have never thought Allie was nervous she didn't seem like it

"yeah I was having the worst luck at home I was all dressed and somehow I ran into Maxine who happened to have a glass of wine in her hand well she spilt it all over my white shirt so I had to hurry up and find something else to wear" Allie could see Bea began to relax a little

"it was red wine on top of it so there is a chance my shirt is ruined" Allie said making Bea laugh

"here is some water are you ready to order" the waiter asked

"yes we are you can go first Bea" Allie said

"I'll have the lasagna" Bea said

"I'll take the spaghetti" Allie said

"ok that will be out soon" the waiter said before leaving

"You look great tonight Bea"

"Thank you so do you" Bea said

"tell me something about you Bea" Allie said

"like what" Bea asked

"something I don't know I want to know everything"

"hmm I'm horrible at roller skating" Bea said not being able to help the smile coming on her face Allie wanted to know everything about her

"really" Allie laughed

"yes I fall every time I can't ever seem to pick it up the last time I was on skates was a year ago Debbie begged me to go with her so I did I can't tell her no she hardly ever asks for anything we went around the neighborhood I ended up falling I had to get stitches and a cast my wrist was broken that's where this scar came from Bea said pointing at the scar on her hand

Allie took Beas hand kissing the scar

"I'll teach you" Allie said

"I will never get back on skates"

"we will see about that" Allie smiled

"here you go enjoy" the waiter said setting down their plates before getting called to another table

"this is really good" Allie said after taking a bite

"it is this might be my new favorite place" Bea said

"here try this" Allie said holding her fork out to Bea

"that is good try this" Bea said she watched as allie took a bite

"I think I'll get that next time"

they both at some of their food before Allie spoke

"how's Debbie" Allie asked

"she is good just at home watching movie she stayed in tonight"

"that's nice"

"oh I almost forgot Debbie said I should ask you about the other morning"

"Oh god I am surprised she didn't tell you that day" Allie said her face turning red she took a drink of her wine

"that was horrible the other morning Debbie walked in the room looking for you but you were asleep on top of me so Debbie left quickly I went into the kitchen where she was at it was awkward so I tried to fix it but I said I slept with you" Allie said

"what" Bea said blushing

"Yes Debbie was horrified I didn't mean to say that it came out very wrong that wasn't what I was going to say I was going to say I stayed the night that's was it once I corrected myself she laughed like it was the funniest thing" Allie said laughing at herself she has been wanting to ask Bea why Debbie was asking if she slept the whole night

"no wonder why she said ask you" Bea said laughing

"yeah sometimes I get so nervous around you two I want both of you to like me" Allie said she decided she would ask a different day she wanted to keep dinner light and she had a feeling Bea having trouble sleeping had something to do with Harry she didn't want to ruin the date for Bea by bringing it up

"Debbie likes you she thinks you are so cool and funny and you know I like you if I didn't like you I wouldn't be here with you tonight" Bea said looking Allie in the eyes

"good cause I like you a lot" Allie said as her eye glanced down at Beas lips she couldn't help herself Bea lips were so tempting Allie began leaning in kissing Bea softly she pulled away slightly

"Can I get you to any dessert" the waiter said asked causing them to separate completely

"No thank you I'm too full for dessert" Allie said

"No thank you" Bea said

"here is your check I'll take it when you are ready"

Bea grabbed her credit card giving it to the waiter

"thank you for dinner next time I'm treating you"

"Want to go see a movie with me" Bea asked she didn't want their date to be over yet

"I'd love to"

"Here you are Have a nice night" the waiter said handing Bea her card and receipt back

Bea grabbed her stuff before turning to Allie

"Ready"

"Let's go"

"Want to walk it's right up the street from here" Bea asked

"That's fine" Allie slowly slide her hand into Beas intertwining their fingers she could never get tired of that electric shock she feels every time she touches Bea

"I haven't been to the movies since Debbie was a young girl"

"Really"

"Yeah Debbie doesn't really like the movies she always prefers watching movies at home so we would just wait until the movie came out of the theater"

"What about you do you like going to the movies" Allie asked

"Yeah I do what about you"

"I'll like going with you"

"Why me"

"you will see why" Allie smirked they walked to the ticket window Bea bought the tickets neither one wanted popcorn both to full from dinner still Allie lead Bea into the movies finding them seats in the back row

"We won't see that well back here"

"We won't be watching much" Allie said as the movie started

They watched about forty minutes of the movie Bea wasn't that into it though all she could do was steal glances at Allie she noticed Allies caught her looking she had her cute smirk on her face She felt Allie lean in slowly until she was right by Beas ear

"see you something you like" Allie whispered in Beas ear

"maybe" Bea said teasing she was trying to look calm and unaffected by Allie being so close but in the inside her stomach was flipping her heart was racing

Allie began placing soft kisses along Beas jaw she could hear Bea take in a sharp breath at the contact from Allies lips Allie slowly pulled away she locked her eyes with Beas getting lost for a moment

Beas hand cupped Allies cheek she saw the blonde lean in a little stopping half way so Bea leaned in the rest of the way connecting their lips the kiss started out slow but quickly turned heated Bea had never felt something so passionate before kissing Allie she loved every minute of it she felt Allies hand cup her breast and she didn't even stop the blondes hand she just deepened the kiss even more

Allie couldn't get enough of Bea she doesn't think she could ever get enough of her the rest of the movie went by quickly to quickly for both of them when Allie pulled away from Bea the redhead looked flush and her lips were swollen from their heated make out session she probably looked in a very similar state

"I told you we wouldn't be watching much" Allie said making Bea laugh

"we should go" Allie said when the lights turned back on

"yeah I guess we should"

they made their way back to Allies place the whole way their Allie had her arms wrapped around Bea her head resting on the red heads back

"I had a really great time tonight Bea" Allie said as they made their way to her apartment

"I did to I still can't believe we made out in the movie theater like a couple of teenagers I've never in my life done something like that" Bea said with a blush

"there is a first time for everything" Allie said as they stopped in front of her door

"yeah that is true" Bea said looking at Allie

"I guess this is goodnight again thank you for everything" Allie said

"it was no problem really I'd like to take you out again sometime"

"I'd like that"

"I guess this is goodbye for now goodnight Bea" Allie said pulling Bea into an embrace she felt Bea hug her back once they pulled away Allie placed a soft kiss on Beas cheek before opening the door

"goodnight Allie" Bea said before walking back to her bike she felt like she was on cloud nine she couldn't wait to take Allie out again she couldn't get enough of the blonde Bea put her helmet on and headed home with a smile on her face


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A little over a month has passed by Allie and Bea have been inseparable since there date they spend all their free time together Bea has been becoming more comfortable with Allie she has really enjoyed dating the blonde she never thought she would like someone this much Bea felt like a whole new person with Allie she was happy Allie made her very happy if someone would have told her that her and Debbie would move and that she would start dating a gorgeous woman six months ago she would have laughed in there face and called them crazy it amazed Bea how much can change in such a short amount of time

"hey beautiful a penny for your thoughts" Allie said pulling Bea out of her thoughts when she walked over to her

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come over after work and watch some movies with me" Bea asked

"hmm I have to check my calendar I might have a sexy woman I'm busy with tonight" Allie said smirking pretending to be thinking about it

"well I understand I could always find some other plans if you are busy" Bea said going along with Allie

"you are in luck that sexy woman happens to be you" Allie smirked at Bea

"oh good you really had me jealous for a moment there I thought you were going to turn me down for someone else" Bea joked she really wasn't jealous she knew Allie was joking around

"I could never turn you down and there is no one in this world as sexy as you Bea" Allie said winking at Bea she walked a little closer but not to close she didn't know if Bea wanted the whole shop knowing about them or not she had to talk to her about it

"you are the sexy one" Bea said she was definitely becoming more confident with Allie it was true Allie was drop dead sexy Bea thought to herself

"to be honest we both are pretty sexy" Allie smirked

"you're just so modest are you" Bea laughed slapping Allies arm softly

"when do you get off" Bea asked

"5 what about you" Allie asked

"I'm on my way home now"

"Lucky you I'm jealous I wish I was going with you right now"

"you only have an hour longer" Bea said

"its torture here without you there is no one hot here that I can check out at least when you are here I can stare at your arse" Allie said with a smirk

"you are crazy" Bea said

"I'm joking I don't only stare at your arse I stare at you to you are really beautiful" Allie said looking at Bea

"really" Bea said leaning in to Allie like she was going to kiss her

"yes you are beautiful and you have a really nice arse"

"I was going to kiss you but I'm going to make you wait" Bea said teasing Allie she turned and began walking away

"Hey wait no fair where are you going you didn't even say bye" Allie said as she watched Bea begin to leave

"I'm going home Bye Allie" Bea said before walking out

"Bye to you to" Allie said under her breath Bea was out of the shop already she couldn't help the smile on her face Bea really picked up on this whole teasing thing now she just hoped the last hour of work passed by quickly she couldn't wait to kiss Bea

Bea got home in no time right when she was about unlock the door Debbie opened it she was walking out

"Hey mum you are home early" Debbie said

"Yeah I got off an hour early today where are you off to" Bea asked

"The grocery store I'm going to my friend's house in a bit I was going to grab some snacks to take want to come with me"

"Sure I need to grab a few things to" Bea said

They made their way to the car both getting in

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you I might stay the night tonight at my friends" Debbie said as she drove them to the grocery store

"That will be fun"

"Yeah it will be"

They pulled up to the grocery store parked and went inside

"what are your plans for today" Debbie asked Bea

"Allie is coming over later we are going to watch movies"

"That sounds like fun"

"Yeah It will be I can't wait" Bea said

Debbie loved seeing her mum like this so excited over Allie

"When are you and Shane going out again" Bea asked

"Actually I was thinking about taking him on a date this week he has been busy starting at his new job he probably needs a break I want to take him somewhere and let him be surprised for once since he always takes me everywhere"

"That would be nice where are you thinking about going"

"I don't know yet I have to think about it"

"I'm sure he will like wherever you take him"

"I hope so"

"are you excited for graduation in a few weeks" Bea asked

"yeah I am it's pretty crazy I'll be moving out"

"I know it is but you will be ok and you are only a couple hours away if you ever need anything" Bea said

"I know thank you mum" Debbie said

They finished their shopping before heading back home Debbie was just dropping off Bea

"Thank you for going with me"

"no problem Debbie"

"Bye mum I love you"

"bye I love you to Debbie"

Bea made her way inside she put her few groceries away Allie had texted her saying she would be there in about thirty minutes she decided to rinse of quickly and change before Allie got there as soon as she finished there was a knock on the door Bea made her way to the door feeling excited to see Allie she opened the door seeing her gorgeous blonde holding a pizza this could easily become her favorite sight two of her favorite things

"Hey gorgeous I brought pizza" Allie said when she saw Bea open the door

"Hey Allie come on in" Bea smiled as Allie hugged her

"Can I get you a beer" Bea offered when they separated

"Yeah sure I'll take one"

"Ok I'll be right back make yourself comfortable"

Allie sat the pizza on the coffee table before following Bea to the kitchen

"so is there any chance I can get that kiss yet" Allie asked as she walked over to Bea placing her hands on her waist she leaned in placing soft kisses along Beas jaw

"maybe later" Bea said as she pulled away and handed Allie a beer before grabbing plates and napkins it took everything she had to pull away from Allie

"come on I'm starving" Bea said as she made her way to the living room

"Where's Debbie did she want some pizza" Allie asked Bea before taking a slice of pizza

"She isn't here she is at her friend's house" Bea said with a smile looking at Allie

"What" Allie asked when she noticed Bea staring

"You are really sweet that's all" Bea said before taking a bit of her pizza Allie really was sweet she was over here making sure to include Debbie

When they both finished eating Bea got up to grab them another beer

"how was the rest of your shift" Bea asked handing Allie her beer before sitting down

"Boring without you there" Allie smirked

"I doubt it's that bad" Bea said with a laugh

"It's just horrible without you there" Allie said dramatically

"you are so dramatic do you know that" Bea said laughing as poked Allies side causing Allie to pull away laughing

"Your ticklish" Bea said

"No I'm not ticklish at all" Allie said trying to lie

"yeah you are see" Bea couldn't help herself she began ticking Allies sides causing the woman to laugh Bea climbed on Allie tickling her more

"please" Allie said not being able to stop laughing

"please what" Bea said tickling her more

"please Bea stop" Allie said through laughter

Bea stopped even though she was enjoying the sound of Allie laughing

"see you are ticklish" Bea said

"I am" Allie smiled looking up at Bea

Bea just realized she was straddling Allie she was caught up in tickling Allie she didn't even realize how close she was to the blonde

"sorry I'll move" Bea said she was about to get off of the blonde

Allies hands went to Beas waist keeping her in place Bea straddling her was making her go crazy the simple position was making her aroused it was something about Bea on top of her she felt this desperate need to kiss the redhead she has been wanting to all day long and right now the urge was becoming overwhelming

Bea was definitely enjoying their closeness she didn't want it to end so she slowly placed her hands on the back of Allies neck pulling her in until their lips were almost touching

Allie tried to connect their lips but Bea pulled away slightly teasing the blonde it was something she learned drove Allie crazy in a good way

"you are going to be the death of me I swear" Allie whispered Bea was making her very turned on it wasn't an unusual thing the redhead was just incredibly sexy most the time Allie didn't think Bea realized the effect she was causing on her

Bea felt Allies warm breath on her lips she could see Allies eyes darken a little she slowly leaned down kissing Allie who quickly deepened the kiss Bea felt Allie tongue run across her lip she opened granting Allie entrance both moaning at the contact of their tongues Bea felt a throbbing go straight to her center when Allie bit down on her lip it still surprised her how she could get so aroused by Allie she no longer got embarrassed when a moan escaped her lips like Allie had told her it just showed she was enjoying herself over the past month Bea has been getting way more confident and comfortable with their make out sessions Allie is always so great with her she never rushes Bea with anything she is amazing

Allie moved her hands up the hem of Beas shirt breaking there kiss

"can I" Allie asked

Bea could only nod when Allie asked to take her shirt off they haven't gone this far before Bea usually stops Allie if they get too far

Allie pulled Beas shirt up slowly and over her head

Beas heart was racing she quickly crossed her arms covering herself she has never showed anyone her scars on her before and here she was getting ready to show Allie

"Hey don't hide"

"I have scars I don't want you to be disgusted with me" Bea said the confidence she recently had disappearing

"nothing about you will ever disgust me Bea" Allie said seriously she leaned up and pulled her shirt off revealing her own huge scar on her ribs

"what is that from" Bea asked as she took in Allie

"Remember how I told you I was in that car accident"

Bea nodded

"that is what this is from" Allie said

"we all have scars some are good ones that we want to remember forever and some are bad ones we want to forget about but we just can't seem to forget I think of it as a reminder of what we went through the reason we are stronger now"

Bea couldn't take her eyes off Allie how was Allie so amazing

"don't ever think you are hideous or disgusting Bea because you aren't you are the most beautiful person I have ever met" Allie said as she ran a finger over one of Beas scars as she kissed Bea softly

"we should really slow down if we continue like we were I won't be able to stop and I don't want to rush you I want you to be a hundred percent ready"

"you are amazing do you know that" Bea said before getting off of Allie once she calmed down she realized Allie was right she does want to be a hundred percent ready for the next step with Allie

They both put their shirts back on Allie put on a movie and sat down next to Bea wrapping her arm around her as Bea rested her head on her shoulder good thing they stopped what they were doing not to long after they started the movie Debbie walked in joining them after Allie invited her to

Bea couldn't help looking at Allie

"are you ok" Allie said

"yeah more than fine" Bea smiled she was more than fine everything was perfect

"good" Allie said kissing Bea on the head

it was that moment as Bea sat there with her head resting on Allie that she realized she was in love with Allie Novak


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much for the reviews

Chapter 22

It was Saturday Bea had a busy day even though she didn't have to go to work she still has been busy she went to the gym for a few hours then she did laundry then cleaned the entire apartment Bea had been slacking on her stuff lately she finally finished with everything it was almost seven when she was about to sit down on her couch an enjoy her ice cold beer right when she took a big gulp of her beer her phone began ringing she didn't recognize the number

"Hello" Bea said answering the phone

"Hey Bea it's Maxine

"oh hey Maxine I didn't recognize the number" Bea said assuming Maxine called on a friends phone

"I know I'm glad you answered I got a new number today"

"I'll have to save it"

"I was wondering are you free tonight"

"Yeah I am free" Bea said she was free she finished all her stuff around the house

"perfect I was calling to see if you want to grab drinks in a little bit some of the girls from the shop are going I texted Kaz and Franky inviting them to come to" Maxine said sounding excited

"Yeah sure I'll come it sounds like fun" Bea said

"ok great I'll see you at 9 same place as always"

"see you then" Bea hung up the phone she made her way to Debbie's room knocking on the door

"Come in" Debbie called out

"Hey Debbie"

"hey mum what's up" Debbie said as she grabbed her backpack

"I came in here to ask if you wanted to go out with some friends tonight" Bea asked Debbie she like that they were close that they enjoyed hanging out together

"aw man I really wish I could but I'm going to my friends to study we have some test coming up I'm staying the night there" Debbie said putting some books in her bag

"next time then"

"I'd love to go next time what time are you going"

"at 9"

"you better get ready then you don't have long and you will probably take forever finding something to wear" Debbie smiled at her mum

"I will not take forever" Bea said

"is Allie going" Debbie asked

"I think so I didn't text her yet why" Bea asked

"well if Allie is going you will more than likely take forever finding something to wear" Debbie teased

"fine you are right I do take longer when it involves Allie I just want to look nice"

"you want to look hot for Allie" Debbie teased

"oh shush up" Bea said as her face turned red

"seriously mum you always look good" Debbie told her mum

"thank you"

"your welcome" Debbie smiled she loved seeing her mum look so happy it was nice they both been through so much Debbie always constantly worried about Bea but lately she didn't feel like she had to so much her mum was ok she was actually more than ok she could see the happiness in her eyes

"I better go get ready now"

"ok come say bye before you head out"

"of course I will"

Bea went to her bathroom she pulled out her clippers she needed to touch up her hair it was growing back out once she finished she cleaned up the mess then hopped in the shower she need it after the long day she had when she got out she checked her phone to see the time and noticed she had two text messages the first one from Franky and one from Allie

"Hey Bea I hope you don't mind if I bring someone tonight"

"Not at all who is it" Bea asked

"Bridget"

"What about Erica" Bea asked because last time Bea checked Franky and Erica have been hanging out a lot lately

"No we aren't dating we made out that once but I backed off I like Bridget so Erica and I are just friends and she is actually seeing some guy" Franky texted back

"you are like someone" Bea teased

"yes"

"we will talk about this later this week" Bea wanted to know how much she liked Bridget the brunette never liked anyone

"yeah sure"

Bea went to open the text from Allie next

"Maxine said you are coming tonight I can't wait to see you beautiful"

"I can't wait to see you to want to share a cab"

"I can't sorry I'm going to be there a little late"

"That's fine I'll see you later tonight"

"can't wait see you later beautiful"

Bea set her phone down before starting to look for something to wear it took her over an hour to decide what to wear she wanted to look nice for Allie Bea pulled up her hair showing off her shaved sides since she just did them again she hasn't worn it like this in a while she headed to Debbie's room to see if she looked ok

"come in mum" Debbie said when she heard a knock

"how's this" Bea asked

"looks great"

"ok good I better go call a cab"

"I'll take you I'm going to head out right now to" Debbie said

"ok thanks"

they made their way to Debbie's car heading to the bar

"thanks for the ride"

"no problem bye mum have fun"

"bye love you sweet girl" Bea said leaning over and hugging Debbie kissing her on the head

"love you to mum"

Bea made her way in seeing her friends at a booth she grabbed a drink before heading over

"hey babe glad you could make it" Kaz said hugging Bea

"Red how's it going" Franky said hugging her

"where is Debbie you should have invited her" Maxine said

"I did but she is going to study at a friend's house she has some test coming up there her last ones before graduation she said she will come next time"

"you are blessed with a great girl there bea" Maxine said

"thank you I did get really lucky"

they continued talking for a little over a half hour then Boomer started demanding that they do some shots

"I'll get the first round" Bea said she needed another beer anyways she got up to go to the bar

"want me to go with" Franky offered

"no it's fine stay I'll be right back" Bea said she didn't want Franky to stop hers her conversation with Bridget she began walking over to the bar she was waiting on the bartender to help her he was busy helping someone else at the moment it was pretty busy since it was Saturday

"sorry about that what can I get you a beer" the bartender asked when he helped Bea earlier when she got there

"yes please 7 shots of tequila" Bea said she felt someone grab her hips and move really close behind her she felt a warm breath on her ear she tensed up

"I'm looking for this incredibly sexy redhead do you know where I can find her" Allie said kissing Beas neck softly

Bea relaxed when she heard Allies voice

"make that two beers and 8 shots thanks"

Allie moved so she was standing next to Bea

"miss me" Allie asked

"not really" Bea teased

"ouch well I have to tell you I really missed you" Allie said leaning in a little

"Here you go" the bartender said

"thank you" Bea told the bartender

"I'll grab this" Allie said taking the tray

they made their way back to the table Bea sat down next to Allie and Franky they all took their shots

"you look really good tonight Bea" Allie said to Bea

"thank you so do you I like blue on you" Bea said looking at Allie smiling at the blonde Bea felt Allie place a hand on her thigh

Allie ran her hand up Beas thigh she saw Bea take in a sharp breath everyone was too busy with the conversation going on to notice Allie smiled when she saw Beas cheeks flush

Bea couldn't help but to feel aroused by Allie she could feel the blonde as she continued running her hand up and down her thigh the next time Allie moved her hand up she squeezed slightly on Beas upper thigh causing Bea to bite her lip

"you alright there Red" Franky asked she knew what was going on she was sitting right next to Bea she saw Allies hand

"uh yeah I'm fine"

"you sure you look a little flush" Franky smirked before she leaned in to Bea and Allie

"that blush wouldn't have anything to do with Allies hand on your thigh would it" Franky said her smirk growing bigger making Allie laugh

"oh god" Bea said blushing more as she took a long drink of her beer she felt Allie interlace their hands

"stop teasing her Franky" Bridget said when she Franky making Bea turn more red

"fine but you owe me Gidget" Franky said as she wrapped her arm around Bridget

"hey blondie" boomer called out from the other side of the table

"yes Booms" Allie said

"I know you said no before but I still have that friend for you if you'd like" Boomer said

Bea felt herself become a little jealous when she heard boomer trying to set Allie up again

"no thanks Booms I'm good"

"want to see a picture of her she is pretty cute" Boomer said getting her phone out

Allie felt Beas grip tighten slightly was Bea jealous Allie thought

"I'm going to have to pass thanks though" Allie said

"but" Boomer began

"Booms she said no take no for an answer" Maxine said cutting off Boomer

"but you aren't seeing anyone I'm trying to hook you up you can have some fun with her blondie have her motorboat you or whatever you lezy's are into" Boomer said laughing

"she has a girlfriend Booms" Bea said causing them all to look at her she couldn't help it she wanted her friends to know she didn't want them to be some secret

"what really who" Boomer said

"Bea" Allie said quietly so only Bea heard her she didn't want Bea to feel like she had to come out if she wasn't ready

"well go on who is it" Boomer said

"Me Allie is my girlfriend" Bea said smiling at Allie

"shit really" Boomer said shocked

"yes boomer now stop trying to hook Allie up please" Bea said glad to finally tell their friends that didn't know

"yeah I will stop don't worry"

"that is great" Doreen said

"yeah that bloody hell is now we need some shots to celebrate" Boomer said excitedly she then got up to go grab them their shots

About an hour has passed by everyone was pretty drunk except Allie and Bea they were sitting back at the table hanging out while everyone danced

"Girlfriend huh" Allie said with a smile

"sorry I just" Bea was cut off by Allie lips on her own

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Bea Smith" Allie smiled

"good" Bea smiled kissing Allie softly

"I kind of already assumed we were girlfriends"

"me to I'm glad everyone know now I don't have to hear Boomer trying to hook you up"

"were you jealous" Allie said with a smirk

"not at all" Bea said maybe to quickly because Allie gave her a look like she was saying yeah right

"fine yes I was a little jealous"

"that is pretty hot" Allie said leaning into Bea

"yeah" Bea asked

"mhm" Allie said before kissing Bea deeply the kiss began to get a little heated so Allie pulled back as she took Bea lip between her teeth biting it hearing a whimper come from Bea

"dance with me Bea" Allie said randomly

Bea was a little dazed from kissing Allie before Bea could answer Allie the blonde was pulling her to the dance floor Bea watched as Allie turned so her back was pressing against Beas front Bea she let her hands go to Allies waist pulling the blonde in closer to her Bea moved her face into the crook of Allies neck placing light kisses on her neck

Allie could feel Beas kissing becoming a little rougher as they danced she could feel the throbbing at her center Allie couldn't take it she need to feel Beas lips on hers she turned around facing Bea when she turned around her leg slipped between Beas

Bea took in a sharp breath when she felt Allies leg make contact with her center it was almost like it sent a shock of pleasure through her it felt so good Bea though she felt even more aroused now Beas hands squeezed Allies waist pulling the blonde into her more

Allie was surprised when Bea pulled her closer causing her legs to move more against Beas center Allie pulled back enough to look at Bea before pulling the older woman in for a heated kiss she was very turned on by Bea

"want to get out of here" Bea asked as she broke the kiss

Allie nodded then she felt Bea take her hand and pull her out of the bar and into a taxi

Bea told the driver where to go after that the ride was completely silent Allie began to wonder if maybe she did something wrong to Bea maybe she took it to far with the redhead she looked over at the woman and saw her looking out the window

once they pulled up to Beas place they made their way out of the cab and into the apartment Allie closed the door when she walked in after Bea

"Bea I'm sorry if I did something wrong" Allie said but she was surprised when Bea didn't say anything instead she was pulled into a heated kiss Allie felt Bea back her up into the door kissing her deeper if that was even possible Allie couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth when she felt Bea bite her bottom lip

Beas lips trailed kisses along Allies jaw down to her neck she sucked on a spot on Allies neck causing the blonde to moan and shut her eyes as she threw her head back resting it on the door she was pinned against

Bea had this confidence all of a sudden she had no idea what she was doing she didn't know what got into her all she knew was she wanted Allie and the blonde seemed to be enjoying what she was doing

"wait Bea" Allie said panting her body felt on fire especially on her neck where Beas lips were just at

"what" Bea said her face slightly flushed she was incredibly turned on the sounds Allie was making was driving her wild

"where's Debbie maybe we should stop" Allie said not wanting the younger Smith to walk on them

"she isn't here she is gone for the night" Bea said her breathing still a little off the way her body was feeling was all new to her

"let's go to my room" Bea said as she took Allies hand leading her to her bedroom

Allie watched Bea closely she was trying to read her making sure this was what she wanted

"we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for I want you to be sure I want you to be completely comfortable I don't want to force you" Allie said as leaned against the closed bedroom door

"I want to Allie that is why I was quiet in the cab I was thinking about how I want to go further with you" Bea said Allie was amazing no Allie is amazing Bea thought the blonde has been more than patient with her she never made her feel pressured in any way she was always so caring toward Bea she was gentle Bea quickly learned Allie was nothing like Harry the two aren't even comparable she walked over to Allie kissing her softly pulling before pulling back a little

"I'm ready" Bea said softly as she locked eyes with Allie


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter is Rated M skip if you would like to

Chapter 23

"I'm ready" Bea said softly as she locked eyes with Allie she could feel her heart pounding the confidence she recently had was disappearing quickly she was beginning to realize she has no idea what to do the thought scared her what if Allie hated that part of her

"ok" Allie said she leaned in to Bea kissing her softly

"I don't know what to do" Bea whispered when she pulled away feeling embarrassed

"That's ok I'll guide you just tell me to stop if you change your mind"

"Ok" Bea got out before Allie claimed her lips in a searing kiss Beas nerves calming as soon as Allies lips were on hers she was beginning to lose herself in the kiss she could feel a tingling at her center

Allies hands roamed up Beas arms as the kiss grew deeper and more heated she ended up cupping Beas face as she deepened the kiss even more

Bea let out a soft moan when she felt Allie press her body flush against her own Bea was guided back to the bed by Allie once the mattress hit the back of her leg she broke their kiss so she could sit down on the edge of the bed

Allie leaned in attaching her lips to Beas again earning a soft moan from the redhead Bea couldn't help the urge to grab onto Allies waist pulling her closer she must have pulled harder than she thought the next thing she knew Allie was on her lap straddling her

Allie tilted her head upward kissing Bea pouring so much passion and love into the kiss as her hands dragged along Beas back

Bea was feeling incredibly aroused by Allie she tangled her hands in Allies hair as their kisses gotten ten times deeper and more heated

Allie tugged on Beas lip before kissing down her jawline drifting further down her neck as she traced her thumb along Beas other cheek causing her to moan when Allie began to nip at her skin dragging her tongue across the same area she just nipped

Bea swallowed hard as Allie continued attacking her neck she felt as if her hands had a mind of their own slowly her hands drifted down Allies back and sliding into Allies back pockets pulling her closer before dragging her nails up and under the blonde's shirt causing a deep and breathy moan to fall from Allies lips

Allie didn't expect Bea to do that it caught her off guard a little but it also sent a rush of heat to her center she could feel how wet she was becoming her lips made their way to Beas in a rough desperate kiss

"can I take this off" the blonde said between kisses her hands were on the hem of the redhead's shirt

"yeah" Bea said her voice now pretty raspy due to her arousal

Allie slowly began pulling Beas shirt pulling it up and over her head before getting pulled back in to a not so gentle kiss

they both begin to breathe heavy the sexual tension in Beas bedroom thickening

Allie placed a few more open mouthed kisses along Beas pulse point Before sucking on it then soothing it with her tongue

"mmm" Bea moaned it was like Allie knew her body already she knew where to kiss her and when to touch her

Bea felt Allie get up and guide her up on the bed she laid down her head landing on the pillows before she watched Allie begin climbing on top of her straddling her the whole scene was incredibly sexy to Bea she was quickly becoming more aroused if that is possible she has never wanted someone as bad as she wants Allie right now she honestly thought she would never be physical with anyone after everything with Harry but her she was feeling incredible all because of Allie she trust the blonde completely

Allie looked down at the gorgeous woman lying beneath her she was flush and panting slightly Allie leaned down pecking Beas bruised lips once it was much softer than their previous kisses her hands slowly moved up Beas sides eventually stopping at her breasts massaging them through Beas black bra causing Bea to take in a sharp breath she could see Beas skin get the goosebumps under her touch she loved that she could cause such a reaction from Bea just by a simple touch

Bea leaned up a little as a sign for Allie to remove her bra witch the blonde quickly reached behind her unclasping it as Bea took it off throwing it aside Bea couldn't help covering herself out of habit

"You don't need to hide Bea you are beautiful" Allie said moving Beas arms out of the way as she took in the woman her hands slowly moved up Beas stomach feeling the hard muscles under her hands she leaned down to kiss Bea once again moaning into Beas mouth when she felt the muscles tightens as her finger ran over her stomach

"Allie" Bea moaned when she felt the other woman's lips trailing back down her neck this time ending up at her chest she tangled her hands in Allies hair needing to grab onto something

Allie began kissing against Beas chest with her lips as she rubs her right thumb across the girl's nipple her lips began making their way across both collar bones and down Beas sternum making sure to give attention to Beas scars she wanted Bea to know she didn't mind them not at all

Beas body was reacting so much to Allies lips they were giving her the goosebumps and she could not help the sounds leaving her lips they were the sounds of pleasure Allie was causing her Beas hands grabbed a fistful of bed sheet roughly as Allie took one of her nipples in her mouth sucking then biting it as Allie rolled the other one between her finger

"Shit" Bea moaned out as Allie switched her mouth to Beas other nipple

Allie laid open mouth kisses along Beas breast she didn't want to miss a spot she didn't expect Bea to be so vocal but Allie was loving every single sound the red head was making they were just turning her on even more her hands made their way to the button of Beas pants

"can I" Allie asked looking up at Bea she was asking about everything because she wanted to make sure Beas was ok with everything happening

"Go ahead" Bea said with her raspy voice she watched as Allie unbutton the pants she lifted up a little so Allie could pull them down

Allie got Beas pants off tossing them aside she was about to crawl back on Bea when Bea spoke up

"You have to many clothes on" Bea said not wanting to be the only one almost completely naked

"I do" Allie said moving off of Bea she took her shirt off throwing it somewhere before she kicked off her pants then she reached behind her unclasping her bra tossing it to the side

"Better" Allie smirked when she saw Bea staring at her chest

Bea could only nod her throat was dry all of a sudden as her eyes took in all of Allie

Allie made her way back up to Bea she laid down a little on Bea her leg ending up in the same spot as earlier between Beas thighs pushing in her center

"mmm Bea" Allie let out a low moan as their breast touched Allie couldn't help moving her leg up creating a little more friction with her leg moving it against Bea again causing the other woman's hips to thrust up a bit into her leg

"fuck" Bea groaned at the movement for once she didn't even feel embarrassed by her actions all she felt was a little relief when Allies leg moved against her and she desperately needed more relief

Allie moved to the spot slightly behind Beas ear kissing as she moved all the way down the side of the older woman's neck she switching between using her teeth tongue and lips Allie was loving the feel of Beas soft skin

Bea groaned though it sounds more like a growl when Allie nipped at a sensitive spot on her neck Bea learned that her whole neck was pretty sensitive Beas moans were coming quicker as Allie continued grinding her body down her leg moving against Beas center

Allie could feel how wet Bea was on her leg she felt Bea dig her nails into her back making the blonde groan

Bea couldn't help digging her nails into Allies back while the blonde continued what she was doing she felt as if she was going to explode

Allie stopped her motion and moved her leg earning what almost sounded like a groan of displeasure she placed a finger on Beas chest slowly dragging it down Beas chest going between her breasts down her stomach stopping at the top of Beas underwear line

"Are you sure you are ready" Allie asked placing a kiss on Beas lips before locking eyes with the woman

"Very sure" Bea said with no hesitation she was nervous but she didn't fear this like she has in the past she wanted this she wants to experience this with the woman she is in love with Bea swallowed hard as she waited for what was to come all she could hear was their heavy breathing in the room

Allie moved her fingers lower over the fabric of Beas black underwear applying a little bit of pressure to Beas center enough to make Bea arch her back and let out a loud moan

Bea felt a shock of pleasure shoot through her when Allie touched her

Allie moved her hand under the waist line of Beas underwear she instantly felt how wet Bea was Allie took a finger slowly running it through Beas folds she could see Bea probably wouldn't last much longer she moved her hands hooking her finger in Beas panties pulling them down a little to roughly causing them to rip off the redhead

"sor" Allie was mid apology about ripping the underwear when Bea pulled her down in a bruising kiss

Bea was unbelievably aroused right now she didn't think it was possible to feel all of these feelings her body was in overload with pleasure the only thing she could focus on at the moment was all the pleasure Allie was giving her

Allie broke the kiss pulling back as she watched the redhead's facial expression change she could see Beas chest rise and fall faster as Allie moved her hand back down to Beas center pressing harder than before the blonde leaned in slowly and placed a few open-mouthed kisses along Beas jaw as she swiped her fingers upwards at a fast pace it must have caught Bea off guard earning her a loud sharp moan as she watched bea throw her head back into the pillow her mouth opening slightly as she sucks in a sharp breath shutting her eyes she could feel the woman underneath her dig her nails more into her back it hurt slightly but it only made Allie more aroused

"fuckAllie" Bea released from her lips as she moans when Allie repeated the same motion a few more times

Allie slid one finger through Beas folds slowly with a good amount of pressure causing a loud gasp from Bea

"Please" Bea practically growled she couldn't take anymore she needed relief now

Allie was definitely not expecting that from Bea she kissed down Beas neck before kissing back up to the woman's lips as a louder moan starts to come from Beas mouth she earned a small whimper when she dragged the tip of her tongue against Beas bottom lip Allie rubbed Beas center with a steady rhythm slowly pushing in a finger

"shit" Bea groaned closing her eyes trying to even her breathing out

Allie pushed in and out slowly at first quickening her pace when she saw Bea was ready she slowly pulled out her finger

"no" Bea said softly she needed Allie

"patients Bea" Allie smirked as she pushed into Bea with two finger she switched between slow and heavy strokes running her thumb over Beas clit

"ah" Bea moaned loudly

Allie noticed that Bea got louder when she used heavy strokes she quickened her pace she could feel Bea walls tightening

Bea brought Allie into a bruising and messy kiss this just caused the blonde to quicken the pace

"Oh God" Bea moaned into Allies mouth feeling a pressure building in her

Allie gave few more strokes rubbing Beas clit with her thumb that was all Bea needed

"fuck Allie" Bea moaned loudly as she completely came undone in Allie hands

Allie let Bea ride out her orgasm before pulling her fingers out of the redhead she laid down next to Bea looking at the woman she softly brushed hair out of Bea face

"You're so beautiful" the blonde whispers to Bea as she rubbed her thumb along Beas jawline

"are you ok" the blonde asked she watched Bea turn and face her both laying on their side looking at each other

"more than fine" Bea said kissing Allie softly

"thank you" Bea said

"no thank you for trusting me" Allie said she could see Bea was exhausted

"go ahead sleep"

"no what about you" Bea said

"there is plenty of time for that later I want tonight to be about you Bea" Allie said kissing the corner of Beas mouth

"I love you" Bea said she didn't mean to it just slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself she did love Allie she didn't want to scare her off they haven't been dating long

"I'm sorry I" Bea was silenced by Allie kissing her she could feel the blonde smile against her mouth pulling away enough to lock eyes on Beas

"I love you to Bea" Allie smiled at Bea she was so in love with Bea sure it probably is crazy falling for someone so soon but it's not like she could stop it

Bea couldn't help the smile on her face it wasn't possible to be any happier than she was right now she felt Allie pull her closer wrapping her arm around her waist

"good night Bea" Allie said kissing her forehead

"goodnight Allie"


	24. Chapter 24

thank you so much for the reviews

Chapter 24

The next morning Bea woke up with the blonde half laying on her with her face in Beas neck an arm wrapped around her she could hear a soft snore coming from the blonde as she slept she decided to lay there a little while longer she didn't want to wake Allie up just yet the blonde was probably still exhausted from the night before after they slept for what seemed like just over an hour until Bea was woken up very aroused in the middle of the night by Allie the blondes lips kissing along her neck as her hand glided over her breast down her stomach stopping right above her center after that Bea watched Allie move down tasting her for the first time and defiantly not the last it was a completely new sensation but Bea loved every single moment of it after that Bea felt this confidence in her she flipped them over so she was on top the redhead was determined to please Allie she knows Allie said that the night was about her but she wanted to please Allie the same way the blonde did to her she remembered how nervous she felt she was worried about not satisfying Allie but the blonde assured her she mimicked what Allie did to her it worked because next thing she knew was bringing Allie over the edge they both continued for a few more rounds until they were both completely satisfied and exhausted by the time they went to sleep it was around four in the morning

When Allie woke up she moved back a little so she wasn't on top of Bea so much she took in that the woman was awake she didn't know how long Bea was awake for but she noticed the redhead looked like she was thinking about something

"what are you thinking about" Allie asked softly

Bea was pulled out her thoughts by the blonde when she locked eyes with Allies blue ones Bea couldn't help the smile on her face she must have been pretty deep in her thoughts she didn't notice her beautiful girlfriend was awake

"good morning" Bea said with a big smile

"Good morning beautiful" Allie smiled back

"are you going to tell me what had you so lost in your thoughts" Allie asked

"I was just thinking about last night about everything that happened" Beas said laying back looking at the ceiling

"Do you regret it" Allie asked she didn't know if Bea was second guessing everything between them

"No I don't regret it not at all" Bea said quickly looking at the blonde

"Good cause your stuck with me" Allie said feeling relieved she had hoped Bea didn't regret it

"I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else" Bea said little did she know how much her words affected Allie

Allie couldn't help her heart fluttering at Beas words she was so in love with Bea she was head over heels for the woman she didn't think love like this was even possible Allie phone began ringing

"Are you going to get that" Bea asked as she trace her hand along Allies smooth skin on her back

"No whoever it is can leave a message" Allie said as she laid back on Bea nuzzling her face in Beas neck

"want to know something" Bea said and her fingers continued trailing down Allies back

"hmm" was the response from Allie

"I really love waking up next to you" Bea said she did she loved waking up next to the woman she loves

"can I tell you something" Allie said leaning up to look at Bea

"yes"

"I love waking up next to you to" Allie said making Bea laugh

"you are cheesy"

"am not"

"yes you are but that is ok it's one reason I like you" Bea said making the blonde smile

Allie laid her head on her shoulder

"Hey Bea are you really ok with everything that happened between us you can tell me if you aren't" Allie said

"I am more than ok with everything Allie"

"good" Allie said a few minutes passed by Allie was running her thumb along Bea jaw

"Come shower with me" Allie smirked

Before Bea could answer Allies phone was ringing again

"Answer it Allie it must be important"

Allie groaned as she got out of bed to get her phone irritated at whoever was interrupting them

"What Maxine" Allie said sounding irritated

Beas eyes followed Allie the blonde was still naked from the night before Bea couldn't help her eye from running up and down Allies body she wanted to drag Allie back in bed with her she felt as if she couldn't get enough of the blonde

"Take a picture it will last longer" Allie said when she hung up the phone she held her signature smirk

"What did Maxine want" Bea asked as she wrapped her red blanket around her standing up

"I have to go apparently she fell and hurt her wrist she thinks it might be broken so she asked if I can take her to the hospital"

"I hope she is ok" Bea said concerned

"She will be ok but I do have to" Allie said as she put her clothes on

"Maxine needs you I understand" Bea said walking Allie to the door

"Can I get a raincheck on that shower" Allie said before opening the door to leave

"we will see" Bea said smiling

"alright we will see" Allie said with a laugh

"Bye Allie"

"Bye beautiful I'll call you later" Allie leaned in kissing Bea softly before leaving she felt bad she had to run off but Maxine needed her

Once Allie was gone Bea headed to the shower turning it on before jumping in she couldn't get over the fact that Allie loves her heart fluttered just thinking about it Bea did wish Allie could have stayed longer but she understood she couldn't though once Bea got out she made her way to the sink to brush her teeth when she saw herself in the mirror she saw various marks Allie had left on her skin she covered the ones on her neck not wanting Debbie to see them since she would be home today Bea felt as if she was on cloud nine all thanks to a certain blonde she made her way to her room grabbing a t-shirt and some jeans putting them on she made her way to the kitchen making a pot of coffee and sticking some bread in the toaster Bea heard the door open

"morning mum" Debbie said when she saw her mum in the kitchen she sat on the barstool at the counter

"good morning sweet girl want coffee or some toast" Bea asked

"just coffee please" Debbie said she couldn't help but to wonder why her mum was so cheery she seemed to be in good mood which isn't to unusual lately her mum was always happy thanks to Allie she watched Bea move around the kitchen as she finished making her toast humming to herself before to mugs with coffee

Bea turned to Debbie setting a mug in front

"want to watch some movies" Bea asked

"yeah I'd like that mum"

they both spent the rest of the day watching movies eventually ordering pizza neither one wanting to cook dinner

"I'll get that" Debbie said when there was a knock on the door

Bea wonder who it was it was almost ten at night

"hey Allie come on in" Debbie said

Debbie took in her mum when she saw Allie a huge smile appearing on her face but Allie mirrored that reaction

"miss me" Allie said

"not really" Bea teased

"not that I mind but what are you doing here Allie" Bea said

"Debbie Is it ok if I steal your mum for a few hours I need to take her somewhere" Allie asked Debbie ignoring Beas question

"yeah that's fine you can steal her" Debbie said smiling Allie was so sweet to her mum

"great thanks come on Bea we have to go" Allie said grabbing Beas hand pulling her off the couch making Debbie laugh at her eagerness

"wait a minute I don't get a say if I want to go or not" Bea laughed

"nope" Allie and Debbie said at the same time

Debbie couldn't help laughing at the two in front of her

"I'm not even ready"

"neither am I besides you look beautiful as always" Allie said

Bea looked over Allie she had on a large sweatshirts jean converse and her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail

"fine let's go" Bea said agreeing to go

"about time" Allie teased

"bye Debbie" Bea said

"bye you two have fun" Debbie said

"bye Debbie thank you for letting me steal your mum" Allie said pulling Bea out of the apartment down to her car the blonde opening Beas door for her to get in before running around getting in the car

"Where are we going" Bea asked

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Allie joked

"You wouldn't dare" Bea joked

"I know I wouldn't I like you to much"

A little over thirty minutes and they were there Bea recognize the spot it was her spot at the beach where she took Allie

"I'm surprised you remembered how to get here" Bea said when Allie opened her door

"I really am to" Allie laughed she opened her trunk grabbing some blankets a sweat shirt and a small ice chest

"here" Allie said handing Bea a sweat shirt

"thanks" Bea put it on she was glad Allie had an extra she walked out without one

they walked down to the sand Allie laid a blanket down next to a fire pit Allie lit as Bea sat down watching the blonde

"Did you set that up" Bea asked Allie looking at the fire pit

"I did I was here earlier setting it up so all I had to do was light it I wanted to make up for having to leave earlier" Allie said enjoying the warmth from the now lit fire

"Come sit with me" Bea said

Allie sat between Beas legs with her back to her chest

"You really didn't have to do this you know" Beas said wrapping her arms around Allies waist while resting her head on the blondes shoulder

"I know I didn't have to I wanted to"

"Thank you I really like this surprise even how random it was" Bea said kissing Allies shoulder

"Your welcome I'm glad you like it" Allie said

"I do"

"want a beer"

"sure" Bea watched Allie pull a beer out of a little cooler

"here you go" Allie said handing Bea her beer before taking her previous spot

"thank you how is Maxine doing" Bea said taking a drink

"She has a fractured wrist" Allie said

"She will be out of work for a bit" Bea said

"Yeah she is really bummed about it Maxine loves working at the shop it's almost like a hobby instead of a job"

"I bet she is I'll have to go see her this week" Bea said she knows Maxine will be going crazy not working

They both were enjoying the company of one another the heat from the fire and the sound of the waves crashing it was pretty cool out but neither one minded

"I just thought of something" Allie said breaking there silence quickly turning around straddling Bea

"what" Bea said laughing at Allie

"I haven't kissed you since this morning" Allie said leaning down pecking Beas lips she then pulled back a little only to be pulled back in by Bea

Bea couldn't help deepening the kiss she needed more than a small peck

Allie began guiding Bea back on the blanket never breaking the kiss

"shit" Bea said when Allie pushed her back one of their beers knocked over spilling on her

"sorry about that" Allie said getting up

"it's fine don't worry about it" Bea said taking off sweat shirt shivering a little as soon as she took it off

"Your cold we should go I have another hoodie in the car I don't want you getting colder plus the fire is burning out"

"yeah ok let's go" Bea said she didn't really want to go but it was getting cold

the ride home seemed to go by quickly too quick for the two women

"I'll walk you inside" Allie said when they got to Beas place

"I had a really good time tonight thank you" Bea said

"good I was hoping you wouldn't think its lame since it wasn't much" Allie said as they got to Beas door

"Allie I could literally be doing nothing with you and I will still love every minute its you I like spending time with"

"I like spending time with you to" Allie said placing her hands on Beas waist kissing Bea softly

"goodnight Bea I'll see you at work tomorrow" Allie said as she backed up from Bea she could easily continue kissing Bea but she could see Bea was tired

"goodnight see you tomorrow"

Allie began walking away before turning back around

"one more thing" Allie said

"what"

"I love you Bea" Allie smiled she really did love Bea and in that moment she felt herself fall for Bea even more

"I love you to even though you are really cheesy" Bea smiled back

"goodnight again" Allie said laughing

"goodnight" Bea said with a smile on her face as she watched the blonde walk away


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the reviews

Rated M

Chapter 25

The next morning Bea made her way into work ready to start her day she was getting ready for her first client who was supposed to come in at any minute

"Good morning beautiful" Allie said walking up behind Bea

"Good morning" Bea said turning around smiling

"These are for you" Allie said holding out a bouquet of flowers

"I love them thank you" Bea said kissing Allies cheek softly how did she get so lucky with such a great girlfriend

"Also this is for you" Allie said smiling holding out her other hand that held a coffee and a small white bag that had a muffin in it

"Thank you so much you are the best" Bea smiled

"I try to be" Allie smirked

"So I was wondering if you would like to spend your lunch break with me" Allie asked

"I will but you have to help me stock the shelves in the supply room during lunch" Bea said

"Yeah I don't know about that" Allie smirked at Bea

"Pretty Please" Bea said kissing Allies lips softly

"Ok since your begging I guess I can" Allie laughed

"Hey I wasn't really begging" Bea said pushing Allie lightly

"you were to"

"Go do your job" Bea said shooing Allie away

"I really just stand up there and check you out" Allie said

"all I'm going to be thinking about is all the things I want to do to you how bad I want you Bea" Allie said before kissing Bea on her now red cheek

"See ya later beautiful" Allie winked before walking to the front

The rest of the morning went by quickly Bea had her clients keeping her busy she was glad she was going on her lunch break she could hang out with Allie for a bit Bea could feel the blondes eyes on her as she worked on clients hair the blonde wasn't joking about checking her out everyone in the shop left to go have lunch leaving the two woman alone

"Ready to stock shelves beautiful" Allie said walking up to Bea

"Yeah let's go" Bea said

"Good we don't have much to do" Allie said when they walked in the storage room seeing only two boxes to unpack on the floor

"I bet I can finish quicker than you" Bea said

"what do I get when I win" Allie smirked

"We will see if you win" Bea said

"You're on Bea Smith"

"Go" Bea said as she picked up the box on top and opened it up it was full of items she began putting the stuff on the shelves quickly Bea was barely half way through her box when she heard Allie laugh

"Done" Allie said laughing

"You win now help me with the rest of this box" Bea smiled

"Since I'm nice I guess I can help you" Allie smirked

once Allie started helping they finished fast

"So what do I win" Allie smirked happy she won

"What do you want" Bea asked

"I'll take a kiss"

"Fine" Bea crossed her arms and sighed acting like she didn't want to kiss the blonde at all she felt Allie pull her closer and lean in a little

"Don't act like you don't want to kiss me we both know you do" Allie said uncrossing Beas arms wrapping them around her waist causing Bea to move in closer to her she placed her hand on the back of Beas neck pulling her in closer

"Don't you Bea" Allie whispered her lips hovering over Beas

Bea was becoming aroused quickly Allies warm breath on her lips the blonde so close to her she couldn't help feeling turned on by the blonde Bea need to feel Allies lips in her own

"I really do" Bea said before her lips smashed in to Allies in a heated kiss Bea doesn't know what got into her she pushed Allie back into the shelf her leg accidentally slipping between the blondes pressing into her center causing Allie to moan at the contact Beas lips moved down kissing Allies neck sucking at her pulse point

"Bea" Allie moaned softly

Bea pressed her leg against Allies center as she bit down on her neck

"My god" Allie moaned she could feel how wet she was her center throbbed she needed Bea she loved how Bea was in control it turned her on even more

"you caught on quickly" Allie said to Bea panting slightly it was true Allie noticed how quickly Bea picked pleasing her the redhead just automatically knew how to please her or touch her

"I have a good teacher" Bea said in Allies ear before she bit lightly making Allie gasp as Beas hand slid under Allies shirt cupping her breast

"Please" Allie moaned tossing her head back closing her eyes

"What do you want" Bea said as her hand trailed down Allie stopping at the button of the blonde's jeans she was loving how confident she felt with Allie

"I need you Bea"

"I'd love to have you right now Allie but you are going to have to wait for that" Bea said pulling away she breathing slightly heavier her voice sounding raspy she was very turned on in that moment having Allie want her so bad made heat rush to her center instantly

"wait what" Allie said opening her eyes looking at Bea like she was crazy was Bea serious she thought

"we have to wait" Bea said again her rational side coming out she knew their lunch break was almost over everyone would coming back soon from break

"you don't know how bad I want you Allie it's just we don't have much time until our break is over" Bea looked at the time on her phone

"we actually have about 5 minutes until our break is done"

"you owe me" Allie smirked

"come over tonight" Bea said

"what about Debbie"

"she is at a friend's place for the night"

"yeah ok then I'll see you there" Allie said kissing Bea then walking out of the supply room leaving Bea

the rest of the day passed slow it seemed like time was playing a cruel joke on Bea maybe it was because she was so looking forward to Allie coming over tonight that the day felt so slow she felt beyond frustrated she couldn't wait to have the blonde alone and in her bed Allie brought out this side of Bea that she never knew she had ever since the other night with Allie all she wanted is the blonde she craves her she wants to please her over and over Bea can't get enough of her she has never experienced wanting someone like this every time she sees the blonde she feels aroused and thinks about all the things she wants to do to the blonde she felt more confident she was addicted to Allie and she loved it

Bea finally got home she decided she wanted to surprise Allie with a bubble bath so she went to run a bath before Allie got there Bea made her way to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses when she went back into the bathroom she set the wine and glasses next to the bathtub then she lit a few candles and dimmed the lights a little right when Bea shut the water off there was a knock on the door she made sure there was enough bubbles in the bath before she made her way to answer the door

"Hey" Bea smiled

"Hey beautiful" Allie smiled when she saw Bea she leaned in kissing the redhead softly

"Come on I have a surprise for you" Bea said

"What is it" Allie asked

"Close your eyes" Bea said once the blonde did what she was told Bea began leading Allie to her bathroom

"Can I open yet" Allie asked

"you are so impatient but yes you can" Bea laughed

"I just have one question" Allie said

"What is it" Bea asked immediately thinking Allie didn't like the surprise

"Will you be joining me in there" Allie smirked nodding to the big bathtub

"Yes I will join you and to think I was thinking you didn't like the surprise"

"I love it Bea what is not to like about it a huge Jacuzzi bathtub wine and an incredibly sexy woman with me in there" Allie said

"good" Bea said swallowing hard when she saw Allie began to slowly pull her clothes

Allie tossed her clothes towards the other woman smirking at Bea when she noticed the older woman's eyes taking her in she saw Beas eyes darken slightly

"Like what you see Bea" Allie smirked as she unhooked her bra letting it drop to the floor

Bea could only nod as she looked at Allies bare chest her eyes glancing down to Allies hands which were slowly pulling her underwear down Bea felt as if she lost her voice her mouth felt dry as she took in the blonde in front of her

"You have to many clothes on" Allie said walking closer to Bea stopping right in front of Bea she slid her hands under Beas shirt making the woman gasp at the contact

"May I" Allie asked

Bea raised her arms showing Allie she wanted her to take it off

Allie pulled Beas shirt up and over her head kissing Beas lips before she moved on with the rest of Beas clothes laying kisses along her body after removing her clothing Allie watched as Bea got in the water first her eyes couldn't help checking out Beas arse as she got in once Bea was in the water Allie climbed in sitting between Beas legs with her back to her chest

"Wine" allie asked

"Yes please" Bea said a minute later Bea was handed a glass of wine

"Thank you for this I really love it" Allie said leaning back more into Bea she could hear the redhead gasp

Bea set her glass on the side next to Allies glass

"Your welcome I'm glad you like it" Bea said as she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and began massaging them she was loving the feeling of Allie pressed against her

"that feels nice" Allie said closing her eyes enjoying the massage Bea was giving her

Beas couldn't help herself she slowly trailed her hands down to Allies chest cupping the blondes breast making Allie moan

Allie was already wound up from earlier today and it really wasn't helping that Beas hands were massaging her breast she could feel her arousal building up Allie couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when Bea began kissing her neck softly as her hand trailed down cupping her center

"Bea" Allie moaned out her redheaded girlfriend was definitely more confident in this area Allie need Bea she got out of the bath quickly wrapping herself in a towel

"you coming" Allie smirked looking at a confused redhead before handing a towel to her she watched as Bea wrapped herself in a towel then she turned to head to Beas room Allie was caught off guard when Bea turned her around and pushed her up against the bathroom door roughly moaning when Bea pulled her towel off

"yours needs to come off to" Allie said before pulling it off of Bea

Bea pulled Allie in a rough but heated kiss both moaning when their bodies pressed flush against each other she couldn't control herself around Allie she craved the blonde

Allie didn't expect the kiss to be like this she was definitely not complaining though she paced her fingers in Beas hair pulling the woman in more deepening the kiss Bea was making her incredibly aroused

Bea felt Allie take her hand and slide it down her body to her center smirking at how impatient Allie was

"I need you" Allie said she did need Bea

Bea slowly ran a finger through Allies folds causing the blonde to throw her head back on the door

"Bea please no teasing" Allie said she couldn't handle any teasing she needed a quick release right now

Bea pushed a finger in Allie causing her to let out a loud moan she moved her finger in and out slowly at first

"faster" Allie moaned out

Bea picked her pace up pumping in and out of Allie she was loving all the sound Allie was letting out

"Bea" Allie groaned at the loss of contact when Bea removed her finger

"so impatient" Bea teased she laid kisses along Allies neck as she pushed back into Allie with two fingers quickly picking up her pace she quickly learned the other night Allie seemed to like when she used heavy strokes

"fuck" Allie let out when Bea took one of Allies nipple in her mouth biting down before sucking on it Allies hand made its way in Beas hair need something to grab on

Bea began running her thumb over Allies clit that was all the blonde need she felt Bea hold on to her as her leg felt like they were going to give out

"ahh Bea" Allie moaned out loudly as Bea brought her over the edge her orgasm crashing over her

Bea kept pushing in and out letting Allie ride out the waves of her orgasm before pulling out of the woman she kissed Allie softly on the lips

"I love you so much Bea Smith" Allie smiled looking at Bea

"I love you too Allie" Bea smiled back

"come on" Allie said opening the door

"where are we going" Bea asked

"to bed I hope you aren't tired I'm nowhere near finished with you" Allie smirked before dragging Bea to her bed both knowing they were getting no sleep tonight


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you so much for the reviews also this story probably has only a chapter or two more to it thank you so much for reading

Chapter 26

A few weeks passed by Bea was getting ready to go to lunch with Debbie her graduation was to tomorrow afternoon she would be busy hanging out with her friends after graduation and Bea was throwing her a graduation party on Saturday Debbie asked if Bea wanted to go to lunch today with her Bea was a little surprised when Debbie told her she wanted Allie to come with them of course when Bea asked Allie the blonde didn't hesitate to say yes she would go Bea was currently pulling her hair up when there was a knock on her bedroom door

"Come in" Bea said

"miss me beautiful" Allie said walking into the room closing the door behind her she made her way over to Bea wrapping her arms around her waist from behind

"yes I did even though it has only been a day since I saw you last" Bea smiled

"I missed you to" Allie said placing soft kisses on Beas neck

Bea turned around so they were face to face before leaning in kissing Allie softly

"I don't know if I can go 24 hours without kissing you again its pure torture" Allie said

"so dramatic" Bea laughed

"only for you" Allie smirked kissing Bea again

"are you ready to go" Allie asked pulling away from Bea

"Yeah I am let me just grab my wallet and phone" Bea said

"ok I'll be out here with Debbie" Allie said walking out of the room

Bea grabbed her stuff then checked herself in the mirror before walking out seeing the two siting on the couch chatting

"sorry to keep you waiting we can go now" Bea said after she grabbed her stuff

"I can drive" Allie offered

"perfect I don't feel like driving" Debbie said

they made their way to Allies car Debbie got in the back while her mum took the passenger seat

"I'm starving" Allie said

"I know me to I skipped breakfast today" Bea said

"did you have a specific place you wanted to eat at" Allie asked Debbie

"no surprise me" Debbie said

"at least tell me what type of food" Allie said

"nope surprise me" Debbie said making Bea laugh

"what so funny you do the exact same thing when we go out" Allie said looking at Bea quickly

"I do not"

"the other day for dinner I asked you what you wanted and I'm pretty sure you said the same exact thing Debbie just said" Allie laughed

"I like when you pick" Bea said smiling at the blonde

Debbie watch how Allie interlaced her finger with her mums she noticed how her mum looked at their connecting hands smiling to herself

a few minutes passed by before they reached where Allie was taking them

"we are here" Allie said after she parked she quickly got out of the car running to the other side of the car

"what is she doing" Debbie asked watching the blonde she looked like a crazy person

before Bea could answer Allie was opening their doors

"oh that's what she was doing I though Allie was going crazy" Debbie joked making them laugh

"very funny" Allie said smiling

"thank you" Debbie said getting out of the car

"thanks" Bea smiled at the blonde

"where are we" Bea asked

"the best seafood place ever" Allie said excitedly walking in asking for a table for three once they were taken to their table Bea sat next to Debbie and across from Allie the waiter came and took their drink order

"So what is good to eat here" Debbie asked Allie

"The oyster are my favorite they are the best" Allie said

"Perfect I'll get that I love oysters" Debbie said

"What about you Bea do you like them" Allie asked

"I've never had them the texture grosses me out" Bea said

"Yeah mum gets so disgusted by them" Debbie laughed

"I can't help it they look all slimy" Bea said disgusted making the other two laugh

The waiter came back with their waters and took their orders

"Are you excited for graduation tomorrow" Allie asked Debbie

"Yeah I am I can't believe it's already here"

"Yeah me to you are growing up to fast" Bea said it was bittersweet to her

"Pretty soon you will be off moving in your new place with your friends getting ready for college" Allie smiled

"Yeah it will be fun I didn't think I would make such great friends here when we first moved but I did now we are getting an apartment together well as soon as we find one I couldn't imagine not having them in my life"

"I know exactly what you mean" Bea said her eyes glancing to Allie she couldn't help smiling at the blonde

"Here is your food is there anything else I can get you ladies" the waiter asked

"No thank you" Bea said

Once the waiter walked away they started eating

"This is so good definitely my knew favorite place" Debbie said

"Here bea you have to try one" Allie said holding an oyster out to Bea

"Yeah I'm going to have to pass on that" Bea said grossed out watching Debbie and Allie eating the oysters

"Yeah mum try one please" Debbie begged

"Yeah please Bea" Allie joining Debbie in begging Bea

"Alright I will just stop begging me please" Bea said laughing at the two

"Here you go" Allie said handing Bea one

Bea couldn't help looking at it disgusted it look so gross and slimy to her she looked at the other two who were watching her closely she figured she should just get it over with she quickly ate it

"So did you like it" Allie asked

"It actually wasn't bad" Bea said surprised

"Told you they are good mum"

"Want another" Allie asked

"No thanks I'm ok they are good but the texture is still weird to me" Bea said making them laugh

Once they finished eating Allie paid for lunch even though Bea was trying to pay for them they then headed to the car and were on their way home well that is what she thought until Allie started going in the opposite direction from her place

"Where are we going" Bea asked after five minutes of driving

"Can't tell you" Allie smirked

"What why not"

"Because it's a surprise besides if I told you I'd have to kill you and I don't want to do that" Allie said laughing

"But"

"Just relax mum" Debbie said laughing cutting her mum off

The rest of the car ride was quiet until Allie parked the car at their destination

"Ok close your eyes" Allie said once they stepped out of the car she parked to the side so they couldn't see the name of the place they were at

"Who" Bea asked

"Both of you" Allie smirked

"Fine" both Smith woman said at once closing their eyes causing Allie to shake her head the two were so much a like

"Don't peak" Allie said guiding them inside the building

"Can I open yet" Bea said

"Someone is impatient" Allie teased that's what Bea always tells her

"So funny" Bea said sarcastically

"ok open" Allie said

"Oh my god you are the best Allie" Debbie said excitedly hugging the blonde when she saw they were at a roller rink

"No you aren't the best" Bea said with a frown

"I'm going to grab us some skates what size do you need Allie"

"An 8 please"

"I'll be right back"

"Come on it will be fun Bea" Allie said

"No I'll just watch"

"Please I'll hold your hand" Allie said

"No thanks"

"How about if you skate with me I'll reward you later" Allie said giving Bea a soft kiss

"I guess I can skate with you" Bea said smiling

"I knew you would" Allie smirked

Shortly after that Debbie came back with three pairs of skates she quickly put hers on heading to the roller rink Allie and Bea followed a little after her

"Ready" Allie asked Bea who responded with a nod Allie could see Bea was very clumsy she needed more help

"Ok here hold onto my shoulders" Allie said as she starts skating backwards she placed her hands-on Beas waist supporting the other woman a little

"How do you skate so well" Bea asked

"Lots of practice I used to come a lot"

"This place is pretty empty" Bea said

"It will be crowded in about an hour" Allie moved next to Bea once the redhead got more comfortable with the skates she intertwined their fingers as they skated

They continued skating for a while longer Debbie joining them again they decide to leave when it started getting crowded

"I had so much fun thank you for taking me out" Debbie said to Allie and Bea when they parked at the apartment

"it was fun but it was all Allies idea" Bea smiled at the blonde

"well thank you Allie I had a great time and thank you for getting mum to roller skate again she was such a chicken before" Debbie laughed Allie joining in

"I was injured I wasn't a chicken" Bea said making Allie and Debbie laugh harder

"jerks" Bea said getting out of the car pretending she was mad

"well I'm going to go hang out with Shane I'll be back later tonight" Debbie said laughing at her mum she knew she wasn't really mad

"bye mum love you" Debbie said hugging her mum

"bye love you to" Bea said

"bye Allie thanks again"

"bye and it was really no problem at all I had fun"

once Debbie left Allie looked over to Bea who was looking away from her

"are you really mad" Allie asked

Bea ignored Allie and started walking away she made her way to her apartment and open the door making her way inside the apartment and sat on the couch she was really just messing with Allie

"Bea" Allie said beginning to think Bea was really mad at her

"I'm sorry if I made you mad" Allie said sitting next to Bea

"I'm not mad I was only teasing you" Bea smiled

"hey that is a mean joke I was over here worried I upset you" Allie said

"I'm sorry should I make it up to you" Bea said she moved so she was straddling Allie lap

"it depends how" Allie smirked her hands taking hold of Beas waist

instead of answering Bea leaned in connecting her lips with Allies it started slow and gentle but Allie quickly deepened it needing more her hands slid down Beas back down to her arse squeezing slightly causing Bea to bite down on her lip moaning

Since Allie was sidetracked by kissing her Beas hands made their way to Allies side and began tickling her

"hey" Allie said breaking the kiss laughing

"payback for laughing along with Debbie about my skating" Bea said laughing as she continued tickling Allie

"ok I'm sorry Bea" Allie said laughing

"I guess I can forgive you" Bea said taking Allies hands in her own

"good" Allie said looking down at their hands her eyes running over Beas scars on her wrists

Bea noticed what Allie was looking at she wanted to tell the blonde what happened she hasn't talked about before to anyone she took a deep breath before speaking

"I tried killing myself" Bea said quietly pulling her hands away from Allie

Allie looked up quickly locking eyes with Beas

"it wasn't too long ago all I remember was doing it then next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with bandages on my wrists I felt horrible after I did it I wasn't thinking clearly I was being so selfish I just I couldn't take it anymore the abuse was getting too bad I was completely broken down" Bea said a few tears falling she felt Allie quickly wipe them away

"I felt as if there was no other way out like that was my only option so I did it after I woke up in the hospital I realized I was so incredibly stupid and I needed to get away from Harry Franky and Kaz helped me go through with my divorce I had plenty of proof to put him in prison after he went away I sold the house and we moved back here I owed a new start to Debbie I carry regret every day for what I did how could I not think of my sweet girl like that I was so selfish" Bea said crying

"come here" Allie said pulling Bea into an embrace Beas face in the crook of her neck Allies hands rubbed soothing circles on beas back as the older woman cried

"Shh its ok" Allie whispered to Bea

Bea finally calmed down her crying dying down

"you weren't selfish Bea I don't think you have ever been selfish in your life" Allie said

she moved out of Allies neck looking at the blonde

"you were in a horrible situation a situation no one should ever have to be in I'm so sorry you thought that was your only way out it hurts me thinking how much pain you were in how much you went through" Allie said cupping Beas jaw with hands staring Bea straight in the eyes

"just know I love you so much Bea Smith and I would never hurt you like he did I have nothing but pure love and respect for you I love who you are I don't think you are selfish for what you did I'm glad it didn't work out cause if it did I wouldn't be here with you right now" Allie said stoking Beas cheek kissing her softly

"I love you Allie I don't think it is possible to explain how much you mean to me it funny I go years without crying I go years keeping everything to myself and you come into my life and change that" Bea laughed a little

"I'm glad I could be the one to change it"

"I am too" Bea said a yawn escaping her mouth

"come on take a rest with me" Allie said

they laid down on couch facing each other Allie pulled Bea in closer wrapping her arms around Beas waist kissing her on the forehead before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep


	27. Chapter 27

This is the last chapter to this story I will have a new story up soon

Rated M

Chapter 27

It was Debbie's graduation day Bea was currently waiting for Allie who was running late Allie had to go home to change and get ready this morning Bea was saving her a spot to sit

"why don't you just call her" Shane said he noticed how Bea kept looking around for Allie

"I guess I should" Bea said to her daughter's boyfriend he was so nervous earlier when he asked if her could sit with her of course Bea didn't mind she liked Shane he was good for Debbie she pulled out her phone to call the blonde to see where she was at before Bea could call Allie she felt Shane tap her on the arm before nodding behind her she quickly turned around to see an absolutely gorgeous blonde walking toward them Bea couldn't help how her hart fluttered when she saw Allie or how her stomach flipped when the blonde smiled and walked closer to her

"hey Shane" Allie said hugging him before sitting on the other side of Bea

Bea eyed Allie the dress she was wearing was amazing it hugged her curves and showed plenty of cleavage Bea couldn't help the instant arousal she felt for the blonde she couldn't wait to get her back home Bea was pulled out of her lustful thoughts by a smirking blonde

"Hey beautiful I'm sorry I was running late I couldn't find my dress but it was in Maxine's closet" Allie said kissing Bea softly

"I see you like it if you are good I'll let you take it off of me later" Allie said so only Bea could hear her she watched Bea swallow hard she decided to tease her some more

"want to know a secret" Allie whispered in Beas ear making Bea nod her head

"I'm not wearing underwear or a bra" Allie whispered before pulling back locking eyes with Bea the redheads eyes were slightly darker she seemed a little flush to

they were both pulled out of there trance with one another by the graduation starting

"Hey mum hi Allie " Debbie said finding them once the graduation ended she hugged Bea before pulling away hugging Allie then moving to Shane who wrapped his arm around her kissing her cheek

these are for you sweet girl" Bea said handing some flowers to Debbie

"Thank you mum they are beautiful" Debbie said about the flowers

"Your welcome" Bea smiled at Debbie

"Allie can you take a picture of me and mum" Debbie asked

"of course" Allie said she quickly took a few pictures with Beas camera

"Ok all done" Allie said handing the camera to Debbie so she could see them

"Wait I want one with you and mum Shane will you take it" Debbie said

"Yeah" Shane said taking the camera taking a picture of the three women

"Thanks Shane" Debbie said smiling at him

"I better get going I'll see you two tomorrow parties at 4 right"

"Yeah 4 bye Debbie have fun and be safe" Bea said

They all said their good byes before leaving

"Want something to drink or eat" Bea asked Allie as they walked into the apartment

"No thank you" Allie said following Bea

"Ok than I'm going to go change my clothes really quick" Bea said walking to her room

Allie couldn't help her eyes from roaming Beas body landing on her arse the dress she was wearing hugged her body perfectly she felt that familiar rush of heat to her center

"Wait let me help you with that" Allie smirked following Bea into her room she walked up behind Bea and grabbed her hips pulling her closer until Beas back was flush with her front she could hear Bea gasp at the motion

"have I told you how amazing you look today" Allie whispered in Beas ear making the redhead shudder Allies lips placed a kiss right under Beas ear before moving her lips down her neck

"Mm no you haven't actually" Bea moaned softly leaning back more into Allie

"Well you do this dress looks amazing on you" Allie continued kissing Beas neck while her hands trailed up her body

"Mmm" Bea moaned

"You have no idea how bad I want you Bea" Allie said biting down on Beas neck while cupping her breast causing Bea to moan again

"Let's get you out of this" Allie said backing up a little she placed her hand on the zipper of her dress before she slowly slid it down

Bea felt Allie turn her around so they were facing each other she felt Allie began to slowly pull her dress down pretty soon it was at Beas feet

Allies center throbbed when she saw Bea wasn't wearing a bra she licked her lips before kissing down Beas neck moving to her chest taking a nipple in her mouth sucking lightly before switching to the other nipple

Bea wanted Allie bad she needed the woman in front of her she needed to take control of the situation she wanted Allie now Bea cupped Allies jaw pulling her up to her lips kissing her deeply as her other hand began moving under Allies dress gliding up to Allies arse squeezing roughly pulling the blonde closer making both of them moan

"you really aren't wearing any underwear" Bea said smirking for some reason Allie not wearing anything underneath made her ten times more aroused Beas hand moved and bunched up Allies dress and began pulling it up slowly

"I told you I wasn't" Allie smirked as she put her hands up so Bea could pull her dress off all the way she loved how Bea could be rough yet so gentle with her it was incredibly sexy and arousing how Bea just took charge of her

once the dress was off Bea pulled Allie into a deep bruising kiss as she backed her up to the bed once they were to the bed she pushed the blonde on it

Allie scooted up on the bed a little she watched as Bea kicked off her heels Allies eyes locked on Beas as the redhead crawled up her body trailing kisses all the way up

Bea made her way up to Allie lying between the blondes legs she leaned down pulling Allie into another heated kiss bea was getting caught up in the moment enjoying the sounds Allie was making she loved when the woman came completely undone under her touch without thinking Bea rolled her hips forward pressing into Allie center

"shit" Allie moaned at the little bit of friction she closed her eyes throwing her head back when Bea did it again a little harder than the first time

Bea couldn't help her moans when her movements quickened she leaned in attacking Allies neck muffling her own moans she began nipping along the smooth skin before soothing it with her tongue Bea began moving down further working on Allies chest with her lips she took one nipple in her mouth as she rubbed her thumb across the other one making Allie whimper in pleasure

Allie thrust her hips up into Bea looking for some release she could feel how wet she was Allie went to touch Bea needing to feel Bea but she was shocked when Bea pulled away swatting her hands away

"what" Allie asked a little confused she was caught off guard

Bea placed her hands on both side of Allies head before propping herself up so she hovered above Allie enough to lock eyes with her

"Don't touch" Bea said as she leaned down biting Allies lips making the woman groan beneath her

"that is no fair" Allie said

"No touching" Bea said sternly smirking she knew it would drive Allie wild not being able to touch she quickly learned Allie is very touchy especially in bed Bea moved Allies hands above her head pinning them to the pillows on the bed with one hand

"You touch" Bea leaned down kissing Allie quickly

"we stop" Bea said sternly her voice becoming raspy due to her arousal her free hand trailed down Allies body at a slow torturous pace

All Allie could do was nod she could feel how aroused she was and Bea was the reason for it Allie loved when Bea took control in bed but right now not being able to touch her was going to drive Allie crazy in a good way of course Bea still continued surprising her

Bea lips made their way down Allies body kissing every part she could Bea was loving the sounds leaving her lovers lips they were the sounds of pure pleasure Bea move all the way down to Allie feet she removing the blonde's heels

Allie watch with lustful eyes as Bea kissed her ankle slowly moving up her leg stopping right by Allie center before doing the same to the other leg

"Bea" Allie moaned out shutting her eyes loving the feel of Bea lips on her leg before

"shit" Allie moaned tossing her head back when she felt Bea drag her tongue up her center Allie didn't have any time to prepare herself for what was to come

Bea pulled back so she could place Allies legs over her shoulder before leaning forward dragging her tongue through the blonde's folds

"oh god" Allie moaned loudly when Bea began moving her tongue quickly she wanted to grab onto Bea but she definitely didn't want Bea to stop

Bea moved her tongue against Allies center while her thumb rubbed against the blonde's most sensitive area

Allies had to hold onto the pillow above her squeezing it tightly as another loud moan escaped her lips

Bea removed her thumb and replaced it with her lips sucking gently

"fuck Bea" Allie moaned loudly as her grip on the pillow tightened

Bea quickened her movements she could feel the blonde already beginning to come undone Beas tongue moved around the blonde's clit before using the full width of her tongue that was all Allie needed before sent over the edge

"Fuck Bea" Allie cried out as a powerful orgasm overcame her

Bea paused for a moment letting Allie ride out her orgasm before she leaned in picking up her previous movements

Allies quickly moved her arm over her mouth biting down on it as Bea began working on her already very sensitive center again because

Bea slowly slid her hands up Allies body stopping to massage her breasts Allies moans were getting louder if that was even possible Beas pushed her tongue further into Allie causing the blonde's hips to move up trying to get release Bea was loving the reaction she was receiving from the blonde woman beneath her Bea entered the blonde with two fingers she quickly picked up her pace with pushing in an out with long deep strokes she could feel Allie began tightening around her fingers so she wrapped her lips around her clit sucking

"Fuck" Allie cried out as her second orgasm hit her ripping through her body

Bea watched as Allie came undone again her back arching up off the mattress Bea slowly pulled her fingers out when Allie was finished riding her orgasm out Bea kissed her way back up Allies body until she was face to face with the blonde she took in Allie who had her eyes shut Bea leaned down kissing the corner of Allies mouth suddenly a big smile came on the blonde's face

Allie was still trying to calm her breathing she has never in her life experienced what she had just did she could feel the smile on her face she slowly opened her eyes locking them on the woman that just completely turned her into putty

"you ok" Bea asked moving some hair out of Allie face kissing her lips

"never been better" Allie said smiling brightly as she laid on her side facing Bea

"good" Bea said matching the blonde's smile

"I'm not going to lie Bea you completely wore me out" Allie said making Bea laugh

"rest" Bea said puling Allie into her

"just know I owe me later" Allie said

Bea smiled at Allie she leaned in and kissed Allies nose as the blonde began dosing off

The next morning Allie woke up feeling pretty incredible for being so exhausted she looked next to her to see Bea laying on her back still fast asleep Allie was thinking about the night before how Bea took charge she quickly realized Bea really enjoyed being in control in bed and she had insane stamina it seemed like Bea didn't have an off button she could keep going Allie definitely was not complaining though she was pulled out for her thought by Beas alarm clock going off on her phone the red headed woman didn't move to turn it off so Allie got up turning it off she then climbed on Bea straddling her

"Bea wake up" Allies said softly but Bea didn't budge Allie decided to tease Bea a little Allie maybe that will wake her up

"Bea" Allie said beginning to lay kisses on Beas neck she heard a soft moan but Bea still didn't wake up

"Wake up beautiful" Allie said nipping at Beas neck while her hands trailed down Beas bare chest Allie moved her lips up to Beas ear trying one last time to wake Bea up

"I guess I just have to please myself then" Allie said biting down on Beas ear before kissing back down her neck causing Bea to moan her eyes still shut

Bea thought she was having a nice arousing dream about Allie but turns out it wasn't a dream not at all she slowly opened her eyes seeing Allie on top of her she could feel the blondes hand running up and down her body as she was kissing her neck Bea quickly flipped them over successfully pinning Allie to the bed

"Well good morning beautiful" Allie smirked looking up at Bea

"Why would you please yourself if you have me to do it for you" Bea leaned down kissing Allie softly

"Don't worry you keep me completely satisfied I don't have to do it myself" Allie smirked

Bea leaned in to kiss Allie again but was stopped by Allies fingers on her lips

"Hey" Bea said

"Sorry as much as I would love to go another round with you we can't your alarm went off like ten minutes ago I've been trying to wake you up which I successfully did eventually" Allie smirked

"You are such a tease" Bea groaned

"Sorry beautiful time to get up we have a lot to do today" Allie smiled before pushing Bea off and running to the shower locking to door behind her Allie knew Bea would follow her into the shower and it's pretty hard saying no to a naked Bea Smith

"You are going to be the death of me" Bea said before heading to the other shower"

the day passed by quickly Allie and Bea got everything set up for the party which was currently in full swing Boomer had the stereo blaring showing off her dance moves she dragged Debbie and Allie to the living room that is where Boomer made it the dance floor

Bea was in the kitchen refilling the chip bowls she had some stuff on her mind she grabbed a beer from the fridge taking a long drink from it

"you ok Red" Franky asked coming into the kitchen

"yeah I am" Bea said

"you're a shit liar something is on your mind" Franky said

"you can talk to me" Franky said

Bea nodded finishing her beer before turning to grab some beers out of the fridge she took Franky's hand dragging her outside into the apartment hallway handing her a beer Before sitting down with her back against the wall

Franky followed sitting right next to Bea she took a drink of her beer

"so what is on your mind" Franky asked

"don't worry nothing bad" Bea said

"what is it"

"I think I'm going to ask Allie to move in"

"really"

"yeah"

"that's a big step" Franky said a little surprised

"I know it is I just been thinking about it a lot lately" Bea said taking a drink

"you should do it" Franky said

"you think so"

"yeah I do" Franky smiled

"do you think it's crazy we haven't been dating long at all" Bea said

"yeah it's insane" Franky laughed

"but you two are different I don't think it matters how long you two have been dating you two just move faster than most but you both know what you want"

"am I right you know what you want with Allie"

Bea nodding her head it was true she did know she wanted everything with Allie

"I'm going to ask her" Bea smiled at Franky

"why not you two are inseparable anyways" Franky laughed

"oh shush you and Bridget aren't much better this is the first time you left her side all night" Bea teased

"I know right" Franky laughed shaking her head

a few minutes passed by the two quiet Bea handed Franky another beer before talking again

"are you in love with her" Bea asked looking at Franky

"yes I am" Franky smirked

"I never thought I would see the day when I saw Franky Doyle in love with someone she is great for you"

"I know me to and she is great" Franky laughed

"I'm happy for you" Bea said laying her head on Franky's shoulder

"I'm happy for you to" Franky said making Bea laugh

the apartment door opened and out walked Allie

"I was looking for you" Allie said when she spotted Bea sitting on the floor next to Franky

"sorry I've was talking to Franky" Bea said

"I'll leave you to it" Allie said not wanting to interrupt

"its cool I was just going to head inside to find gidge" Franky said standing up picking up their empty bottles before walking inside

"you ok" Allie asked taking a seat where Franky was sitting a moment ago

"yeah never been better" Bea said looking at Allie

"what" Allie asked

"nothing I just really love you" Bea smiled

"I love you to beautiful" Allie smiled back

"Allie I need to ask you something" Bea said quickly it was now or never she might as well it was like pulling a band aid off you just have to pull it off quickly

"you can ask me anything" Allie said looking at Bea

Bea took a breath before talking again

"so I was thinking maybe you woudwanttomoveinwithme" Bea said quickly but it was too fast her nerves getting to her

"what was that" Allie asked

"would want to move in with me" Bea said slower this time

Allie was surprised she didn't expect this she watched as Bea stood up

"I understand if you don't want to its just I really like you here and you are here all the time anyways Debbie will be gone so you will probably be here even more I was thinking you might as well move it would be nice you living here I like waking up next to you and going to sleep next to you just know if fine if you say no I know it's soon and we haven't been dating long at" Bea was cut off by Allie lips

"you were rambling" Allie smiled

"sorry" Bea said

"don't be and to answer your question I would love to move in with you Bea"

"really" Bea said surprised

"of course I would like you said I'm here all the time anyways also I love going to sleep and waking up with you to"

Bea couldn't help the cheesy smile on her face

"I love you Bea" Allie said kissing Bea softly

"I love you Allie" Bea said wrapping her arms around Allies waist pulling her in to an embrace Bea couldn't wait to see what life will continue to bring her she closed her eyes nuzzling her face in the crook of Allies neck she was looking forward to seeing where there relationship goes it was crazy how something or in this case someone so unexpected can just show up in your life and change it all around and completely make it better make you forget about the horrible things that happened in your life someone that makes you feel loved safe and content most importantly she was happy


End file.
